Warning Label
by Tigereyes9
Summary: The Cleric's gone off his rocker on killin peoples, the Assassin's just pissed, Anya's out for blood, Logan's dead, thats right, Logan's dead! Did I forget anything?
1. Burning Buildings

A/N: Ok. I screwed up my first story. I won't blame you if you don't read it. But it's good, just a pain trying to read all of those lines.  
  
A/N 2: Please review, please please please please please? I'll give you all cookies and a Wild Cherry Pepsi.  
  
A/N 3: I also took some concepts from Ruroni Kenshin. You should go read some of those fix also. They're pretty good!  
  
Also, I own nothing. Save for Lippoli and Ronin. Maybe someone else. If you don't recognize them, they're probably mine.  
  
ENJOY! ( -Tigereyes *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Somewhere in the Bronx, a boy with black hair sat on the roof of the only one story in the area. Sirens of police cars and fire trucks filled the block with their high-pitched screams. Smoke and soot filled the boy's lungs and burned at his glowing amber eyes. He appeared to be somewhere around 16 or 17. A breeze ruffled his black trench coat and moved his baggy pants. His shaggy hair ruffled and a smirk was on his face as he watched a building across the street burn to the ground.  
  
There was mass chaos below. For some reason, the fire fighters couldn't douse the flame. It leapt higher every time they tried to douse the flames. Women were crying as the men tried to help the fire fighters. Nothing seemed to be working. The heat was intense, though the blaze had only been burning for about five minutes. Fire traced up the five stories and the boy could feel the heat on his face.  
  
Windows on the bottom floors began to burst from the heat. With a pop, the glass was everywhere. At first, only one or two shattered, then, in a wave, the windows burst almost simultaneously. Glass blew out with tremendous force. The shards flew like daggers at the boy. He ducked, but not before two shards cut his cheek in a crooked cross form. He turned his back and to the shards as he gingerly touched his cuts. The blood fell freely from his left cheek. He yelled in frustration and turned around.  
  
He raised his hands and the fire erupted 100 times stronger than before. Screams emanated from below as the supports of the building began to buckle with unearthly groans. The people began to run as the building began to fall in upon itself. The boy scoffed at this and began to walk to the other side of the roof. As soon as the building had reached the ground, the boy raised his hand and the fire disappeared. With that he jumped over the side of the building and disappeared from sight.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So what did ya think? If you don't like it, tell me how to fix it. NO FLAMES! Really I'll give you a cookie and wild cherry pepsi if you review. I swear. [sorta] 


	2. An unseen force

Muchas Gracias to Remnants-2011. I saw that I had reviews and I yelped while I was at work, bringing some of my co-workers to stare at me funny. Cookies and Wild Cherry Coke for you.  
  
The offer still stands. But maybe I'll change it from cookies to cake? How does that sound?  
  
I wanted to wait to post but my muse attacked me and so here I am, posting again some 12 hours later.  
  
Yet again, I own nothing. So don't sue me. Though I do own Lippoli and Ronin. But you don't know them yet. Hang tight, they're coming.  
  
As always, R&R, B&B, and the sort.  
  
Enjoy! -Tigereyes *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
At the same time in Tucson, a boy the same age was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a small river in the valley below. It wasn't a tall cliff, more of a steep ravine. He enjoyed sitting there and watching the water, make it change directions, and make little figures out of it. He brushed a lock of his red hair out of his face. His hair had a life of its own, it was mostly spiky and unruly. The red dust clung to his baggy jeans and his evergreen T-shirt was damp with sweat and streaked with dust and mud.  
  
He sat back, resting his weight on his hands behind him. His mind wandered through his memories. A lone tear fell from his left eye, making the warm violet color magnified and the deep facets of amber shine. His foster family disowned him when they found that he was a mutant.  
  
Get out Lippoli! I never want to see your accursed face in this town again. If you ever come again, I won't hesitate to kill you. This I swear on your dead parents' graves.  
  
The words that his foster father spoke still hurt. After that fateful day, he vowed to forget them, vowed to remain emotionless, to be cold hearted. He failed to notice that the water below was boiling. His emotions that he refused to show were mirrored in the way the water acted. It wasn't until he felt the steam of the drying riverbed on his bare feet that he noticed the way the water was acting. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He rose and slipped on his worn black Etnies. He was still angry and stormed angrily past some wiry skeletons of trees. The still held their spines and a few dead leaves. Unknowing or uncaring that they scratched his face, two long intersecting cuts formed a crooked cross, similar to the boy in the Bronx.  
  
Lippoli cursed and wiped the blood from his face. He yelled and kicked the tree down. The memories of his foster family wouldn't leave him and he beat the poor tree into toothpicks. He couldn't get the image out of his mind of his foster mother, whom he loved very much, crying and his foster father, whom he shared the love of ancient samurai ways with, hit him and drive him away.  
  
His rage grew unchecked. The warm purple of his eyes faded and the yellow facets began to grow and glow. He continued to walk, now with a decided direction and purpose. It wasn't a long walk until he came to an overhang that shielded a small town below from the harsh winds that sometimes blew in from the desert.  
  
Sensing around him, he called upon every source of water for miles around. At first, it came as a small puddle but it steadily grew until a massive wave towered behind him. He stood emotionless above the town as the inhabitants came out to see the spectacle. No one recognized him, but fear grew in each of the town's inhabitants as the wave stopped growing but parted around Lippoli.  
  
With a smile and a twitch of an eyebrow, the ginormous wave barreled down the overhang and into the town, wiping out everything in its path. Lippoli watched the devastation with no emotion on his face and his eyes hard like topaz gems.  
  
"Serves them right," he muttered under his breath as the last house was knocked from its foundations and carried away with the current.  
  
Lippoli turned and walked the opposite direction. His eyes still had the hard amber look in them and he walked determinedly east. He had no rhyme or reason for it but he felt an invisible force calling him east. So he followed its beckon call, stealing a motorcycle from a gas station along the way.  
  
He sped 120 miles an hour down the practically deserted highway through every weather imaginable. Sleet stung his face and rain pelted him. None of it affected his pace. His resolve was hardened as he drew farther east. Small towns and large towns alike of New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Tennessee, Kentucky, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania flew past him. It was all a blur to him. He rode the bike into the ground. When the first ran out of gas, he stole a new one. And so it came to pass that he was a wanted felon in several states. He didn't stop for anything. He lost count of the accidents he caused blowing through stoplights and stop signs.  
  
The strange thing was, Ronin, the boy in the Bronx, was moving from his stomping grounds into West Chester by the same force.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Oh! They're going to West Chester. Who do you think is there? Oh my little felons, I love you!  
  
REVIEW! Remember- there's cake and yummy things involved. Ronin: You liar. Lippoli: Yeah, where's our cookies and Pepsi? We're in this stupid thing. Tigereyes: heh heh heh. Well guys, you have to do more for you to get anything. 


	3. Realizations

I love you all. Cookies and Wild Cherry Pepsi for all! *runs around with a box of cookies throwing cans at people* Oops sorry about that, didn't mean to hit you.  
  
I've been writing so far to the lovely music of Linkin Park. But today I think the choice will be Pennywise, that it will.  
  
Special thanks to remnants-2011, firestarter, and stretch.  
  
Shade, you're my bffae but verbal abuse is mean. No cookies or cake for you!  
  
I own everything! Muahahahahahahahahaha! *several other authors, the Pepsi corporation, the writers of Ruroni Kenshin, Stan Lee, the band Pennywise, Linkin Park, and Kebler Co. begin to bang on the door* Well not everything.  
  
As always, R&R! Oh! BTW '' means thought. I forgot that ff.net didn't show italics so the little flashback looked out of place. Sorry bout that. -Tigereyes *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^* *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ronin had stolen a similar bike to the one the Lippoli snaked from a gas station, a black Yamaha YZF-R1. (A/N: my dream bike, sorry about the drool) The force grew stronger, the closer he got to West Chester. It pulled at his heart and mind. The road was relatively clear for him, save for a few cars he blew up for fun that happened to be on *his* road.  
  
Trees became thicker and to him it seemed a little eerie. He wished to set them all ablaze, but the force told him not to, so he declined his craving for fire. He hadn't stopped or eaten since he left the Bronx. His stomach rumbled in protest to the lack of food, but he ignored it. All that mattered was that force.  
  
His face was healing, but a scar would remain. He did nothing to bandage it, so the scab was repulsive and hard to look at. He cut the engine and coasted up to a wrought iron gate with a beautiful brick fence attached to it. The force pulled hard in his chest and mind then left.  
  
Ronin looked in the bars. A massive mansion greeted him. Red brick similar to the gate covered the whole building capped with a black roof. There were expansive greens and beautiful statues and tall, regal trees. Ronin shook his head, as if waking from a trance. His eyes faded from that erie amber to a warm violet. He ran his stiff hand through his shaggy hair and pondered the force that pulled him from the place he refused to call home.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he did not hear an engine roaring down the road. It wasn't until the engine cut that he looked up to find another rider on a bike similar to the one he himself was on.  
  
"Do you live here?" Ronin inquired to the boy on the bike.  
  
"No, and I assume you don't either," the boy replied.  
  
Ronin had a feeling that he had seen this boy before. Perhaps it was the cross-shaped cut on the boy's cheek and purple eyes that reminded him of himself.  
  
Lippoli was also having a hard time placing the boy that faced him. They looked just like one another, save for their hair.  
  
The silence was heavy and neither could figure out the other. Finally, Lippoli could not endure the silence any longer.  
  
"Name's Lippoli," he said holding his hand out to shake with the other boy.  
  
"Ronin," the other replied clasping hands with him.  
  
A vision hit both of them as soon as their hands touched. It was sketchy and only showed quick images.  
  
An explosion. Fire. Water everywhere. Squealing tires. A woman's scream.  
  
Ronin and Lippoli pulled apart. Ronin shook his head as Lippoli did the same. The gates opened and they stared in warily. It was enticing and beautiful, but that pesky old proverb comes to mind, don't judge a book by its cover. Lippoli took in the sight as Ronin looked at him.  
  
'Why does he seem so familiar? This is absolutely going to bother me until I figure it out.'  
  
"Should we go in? I mean, it doesn't look that bad and besides I came all the way from Arizona. What do you think, Ronin?" Lippoli asked.  
  
Ronin snapped out of his thoughts and gave the grounds and mansion another suspicious look.  
  
"I suppose if something goes wrong I could burn, er, fight. I'm pretty good hand to hand," Ronin said, correcting his mistake of referring to his powers.  
  
Lippoli raised and eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Burn eh? I take it you're a mutant too?" Lippoli asked and Ronin nodded in response. "Ah, well you're in good company so far. Hydrokinesis is my game. I take it you manipulate fire?"  
  
Ronin created a flame in his palm. "Manipulate, create, all that good stuff."  
  
"Well," Lippoli began, "between us I think that we could handle what's in there. Let's go in." And with that Lippoli started the bike and rolled in. Ronin followed suit and followed his new companion in. The gates remained open, which seemed to be a good omen to Lippoli. There were children of all ages playing basketball, reading on benches and talking in little groups. This also reassured Lippoli.  
  
To Ronin though, it seemed all too nice. From his life alone on the streets of the Bronx, he stopped believing in happy endings, peaceful, quiet lives. To him, it was unnerving to see all of the happiness and joy that these children seemed to have. Some looked up to see who had arrived but returned to their business. Some didn't even bother to see who had the motorcycles.  
  
They parked their bikes in front of a large oak door and dismounted. Ronin cracked his knuckles, Lippoli sighed heavily and they looked at one another.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Lippoli inquired.  
  
"What happened to 'we could handle what's in there'?" Ronin asked with an edge.  
  
"Fine," Lippoli said, storming up the cement steps and began to pound on the door.  
  
In Lippoli's embarrassment and anger, he didn't hear the door open and was pounding on someone's rock solid abs.  
  
"Can I help you bub?" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So what do you think? If you hate it, tell me. I don't care. Although, nice reviews get a large cake, 2L Pepsi, and this lovely replica of the leg lamp in a Christmas Story (which ironically was shot in my home state. Bonus brownie points if you can get it right!)  
  
REVIEW Review REVIEW! 


	4. The Force Revealed

I'm grateful for all reviews.  
  
The Pepsi's in the mail for all. Yes, even you Shade.  
  
In regards to the "when did you write a story where everyone dies?" I wrote one that I haven't posted that pretty much everyone dies. It was a bad week for me and I had to vent somehow. Sometimes I just get sick of happy endings. So I'm bitter and morbid, so sue me. lol  
  
This chappie's musical selection is the Dare Devil Soundtrack. Good listening music, if Fuel and Rob Zombie and Hoobastank and Drowning Pool and Evenescence and 12 Stones is your kinda thing.  
  
I'm sorta pissed off. Running didn't cure the rage, only lessened it. So there will be violence. You've been forewarned. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lippoli reluctantly looked up at a man whose hair was almost as unruly as his own. Cigar in his mouth, the man scowled down at him. Ronin stood defiantly next to Lippoli. With a smirk and a snort, Ronin's eyes flashed their familiar amber.  
  
"This isn't the force, you reckon? I mean look at it," Ronin said with disdain.  
  
Lippoli looked out of the corner of his eye at Ronin and caught the amber glint. He caught on to Ronin and ran with the concept.  
  
"No way this guy could have that much power. I mean look at him, I think my foster mom was stronger than him and she couldn't even lift the groceries. Phwah, this guy is weak," Lippoli said with a smug smirk and amber eyes.  
  
Now, by this time the guy in the door was red faced and half of the cigar had fallen to the ground, the rest was still locked in his teeth.  
  
"You punks wanna dance? Fine," the man said and six adamantium claws came out of the tops of his hands with a familiar *schink*.  
  
He lunged at the boys, but they simply stepped aside of his lunge and Ronin smiled a cruel smile while igniting his hand. Lippoli had closed his eyes, in search of a fountain, pool, or some body of water. Ronin took note of this and stood in front of Lippoli.  
  
"Dance little porcupine, dance," he said like he was in a classic Western movie, shooting little balls of fire at the 'little porcupine's' feet. The man jumped a good foot in the air as he dodged the flames. There were several scorch marks on the grass and the man's pants before Ronin got bored.  
  
"Anything to add Lippoli? I'm getting bored. If not, I'll just finish him," Ronin said not moving his eyes from the man's.  
  
Lippoli opened his eyes and smiled a cocky smile, flashing his pearly whites. "I got somethin' to say. If you would move about three feet that way, Ronin? Thanks."  
  
Ronin stepped aside not a moment before a large pressurized stream of water came hurtling at the man. It threw him six or seven feet. The man got up and shook his head like a wet dog.  
  
"You runts will regret that," he said lunging, claws extended, at him.  
  
"I doubt that," Ronin said drawing a sword from the sheath under his trench coat that Lippoli had either not seen or not looked for. Lippoli, along with the large mass of children that had assembled around them, gasped at the beauty of the sword. The long silver blade shone in the setting sun's red light. The hilt was black as Ronin's hair and was a simple samurai fashion.  
  
The man's claws hit the blade, but did not cut it like the man and most of the crowd anticipated it to.  
  
"What kind of devilry is this? These 'ill cut through anything," the man said, trying to strike Ronin with every word but the boy was too great of a match for him and deflected each blow. It even appeared that he wasn't even trying.  
  
"Ancient samurai blade, magic and sprits protecting it. The thing will only break when my whole family's lineage is wiped out. And there is no way in the hottest ring of hell that it's breaking with me," Ronin said defiantly.  
  
"I'm ending this," Ronin said, and with that he hit the man with the flat of the sword across the back of the head. The man fell over and hit the ground hard. Not a sound followed. Even the locusts (A/N: a.k.a. spawn of the devil) quit their irritating song when the man hit the ground.  
  
Lippoli let out his breath that he was unaware that he was holding.  
  
"You killed him. Holy crap dude, you f****** killed him," Lippoli stammered.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone. He's unconscious you dimwits. Now, I want to talk to the guy in charge, and heaven help all of you if that guy was him," Ronin said sheathing the sword.  
  
"The guy in charge that you speak of," a deep and commanding voice said from behind the crowd of children, "is me." A path was made from the mass of stupefied adolescents and a bald man in a wheel chair came forward.  
  
"The man you knocked out was Logan. I am positive that he won't be happy when he wakes up," the man continued. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run this school. But perhaps this isn't the best place for us to continue the conversation."  
  
With that, the children scattered, talking quickly amongst themselves about the boy who defeated the wolverine. There was something in Xavier's voice that commanded respect. Ronin found himself standing taller and wanting to straighten his hair or something, though he doubted that he could do anything with the wild mess.  
  
Lippoli also found something in Xavier's voice; it reminded him of his foster grandfather, a kind man who didn't really care that he was a mutant. Xavier seemed to bring memories of his now destroyed town to mind. He quickly shoved them back down in the depths of his mind.  
  
'I'll burn those bridges when I get the chance.' He thought to himself.  
  
"If you'd follow me into my office, we can talk there," Xavier said, wheeling past both boys and into the mansion.  
  
Ronin and Lippoli looked at one another, and without a spoke word, sprinted to catch up to the wheelchair bound man. Lippoli went in first and Ronin closed the great oaken door behind them. When he turned around from the door, he gasped. The entryway alone was beautiful, oak panels lined the walls up to about his elbow, the rest of the wall was painted a dark evergreen color. Massive paintings lined the walls and there were plants everywhere. Big picture windows opened out onto the greens and a small reflecting pond with lily pads in bloom with little purple flowers. The ceilings were easily 15 feet tall with chandeliers dotting it.  
  
"Ronin, come on! Are you just gonna stand there all day?" Lippoli's voice came to him and it registered slowly.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, here I come," Ronin said still admiring the hallway.  
  
Ronin walked, not paying attention to where he was going. The whole building seemed to be a piece of art. He felt humbled in its majesty. Ronin didn't notice that Lippoli had stopped in front of a door and Ronin ran flat into him.  
  
The visions came again. Fire, screams, water, crunching metal, a car seat.  
  
Lippoli and Ronin shook their heads and Ronin stepped back.  
  
"I'm getting sick of this, why does that keep happening?" Ronin asked turning Lippoli around.  
  
"Beats me. It's never happened to me ever before-" Lippoli said but was cut off by Xavier's voice from behind the door.  
  
"You gentlemen can come in if you wish,"  
  
Ronin opened the door and walked in, Lippoli on his heels. Xavier had a warm smile on his face. He sat behind a beautifully carved desk with a green mat on top of it. Another picture window was behind him and it opened onto the basketball court and several benches and trees. The game that was going on when they arrived had finished and the boys that were playing it were sitting on some benches drinking water. Xavier motioned to two chairs in front of his desk. They were red leather with oak claw feet.  
  
"I would like to welcome you to my school for gifted youngsters," he began with a knowing smile on his face, "and I'm sure you can guess what their gifts are?" Ronin and Lippoli nodded. "Good then, I would like you to stay with us. You would have free room and board and we can help you hone your talents so they are under control." Xavier said resting his back against his wheelchair and folding his hands in his lap.  
  
"Were you the force that pulled me here? I mean I was in Arizona and something told me to come here," Lippoli said leaning back in a chair of his own.  
  
"Yeah, I was in the Bronx and was called here. That's not as far, but I mean still," Ronin said.  
  
"I did call you," Xavier said with a coy smile on his face, "but I did not pull. There is another force between the two of you that was the pulling force."  
  
Lippoli and Ronin looked at each other. Lippoli furrowed his forehead in confusion and Ronin raised and eyebrow. He had an idea but didn't want to try it in front of Xavier.  
  
Xavier smiled again and began to speak, "I have a room if you boys don't mind bunking together. It is a rule that there are two to a room, for space issues and for companionship in the students," Xavier began.  
  
"Wait, students?" Ronin said sitting up and leaning forward.  
  
"Yes, everyone who stays here is either a student or a teacher," Xavier said.  
  
"I can't do school. I never went, I don't think. I've been on the streets. There's no way I'm going to school." Ronin said with an air of finality in his voice.  
  
"We'll talk about that later. Now it's dinnertime. Or you could go to your dorm room, which ever you choose. I could send someone up to your room with some food," Xavier stated.  
  
"Let's go with the last one. Where is our room?" Ronin inquired, trying not to sound rude but he was desperate to talk to Lippoli alone.  
  
"Go up the stairs that are at the end of this hall. The last room on the left will be yours. I'll send Bobby up later with some food." Xavier said.  
  
"Thanks," both boys said in unison, standing to leave. Lippoli opened the door and left, Ronin on his heels.  
  
Ronin closed the door and began a dead sprint to the stairs. He ran up them and to the room that Xavier had for them. Lippoli stood for a moment then sprinted after his companion.  
  
"Ronin, Ronin wait!" he called, after him.  
  
Ronin stood behind the door and waited for Lippoli. Lippoli ran into the room and Ronin slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell just happened? You got all weird," Lippoli demanded as Ronin sat down on one of the beds. The room was simple enough, two desks at each wall, two beds next to one another, a window, a closet, a wardrobe, and a light on the ceiling. The walls were a light blue and begged to be personalized with posters and pictures.  
  
"Sit," Ronin said patting the bed that he was on. Lippoli sat down warily and looked at Ronin funny.  
  
"Don't say anything. I think I know what's going on. You said you had a foster mom right?" Lippoli nodded and Ronin continued, "So did I. And when I touched you, I got these visions-" Ronin began but Lippoli interjected.  
  
"You got that too? How? I mean, it's my parent's deaths-"  
  
This time it was Ronin interrupted. "YOUR parents? Wa- whenjh- oh my God." Ronin just sat there, wide-eyed at Lippoli. Ronin held his hand up as if to wave and Lippoli placed his hand on Ronin's. The visions came again, this time more fluid.  
  
A semi swerved out of control. A woman in the front seat of the minivan screamed, as did the tires. The rig on back of the semi toppled on the pavement in front of the green minivan. The van slammed into it, a brown liquid bursting out from the impact. No movement was in the front of the car, but two baby boys cried in the back bucket seats. Their cries were desperate. Then, a spark ignited and the semi's rig caught fire. The flames were quickly spreading and growing nearer to the van every second. The infants' eyes turned from a light purple to a blazing amber and, as the inferno spread to the van, a small wave saturated the boys, slowing the progress of the fire. But the dousing couldn't stop the flames of an explosion. The flames raked through and incinerated the inside of the car, save for the two boys and their car seats. Sirens came and men in bright yellow suits pulled the boys out of the wreckage.  
  
The vision faded and Ronin and Lippoli just stared at one another for a moment.  
  
"Brother," Lippoli breathed and they embraced in a tight hug.  
  
Meanwhile, Xavier had a broad grin on his face in his office, knowing they knew what he did all along.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Well, you guys called it. They're brothers. Am I really that predictable? I'll have to work harder to pull some more twists and turns in. OK to address some more reviews-  
  
Firestarter: I'm movin as fast as my little fingers can type.  
  
Remnants: You are one of the few who called it. Good Job! I update so quick because I have this story playing out in my mind and it's hard not to get too far ahead of my actual typage.  
  
Stretch: You also called it. Yay for you too! Logan's gonna be pissed off in the next chappie (I mean if some teenager kicked your ass, wouldn't you be?)  
  
Nobody guessed where the Christmas Story was filmed! MORE BROWNIES FOR THE ONE WHO GETS IT AND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Mysterious Meetings

So, you guys want me to slow down updating, okie dokie.  
  
Let's review the reviews, shall we?  
  
Stretch: names eh? Ronin is kinda a snake job I did from the anime show Ronin warriors. My brother's watched it for a while, I never did but I loved the name so I took it. Perhaps I should add that to the disclaimer eh? Lippoli is a combination of names, so no disclaimer for that one eh?  
  
Remnants: I wanted Ronin to look cocky. I pictured him as really sure of his abilities. I really suggest that you see a Christmas Story. It's hysterical! Go rent it!  
  
Janet Derrick: good to know.  
  
I'm grateful for all of the reviews that I have gotten! I suppose what goes around comes around eh?  
  
I also want you all to do me a favor (aside from reviewing he he he), Read the Eye of the World. I kid you not that is the best book! My friend told me to read it and he was right!  
  
New Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i.e. X-Men, Ronin Warriors (gr, I could easily snake that name) or my official writing music, the Dare Devil Soundtrack or Independent.  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
Tigereyes!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
Ronin and Lippoli didn't hold each other for long, their Y-chromosomes got in the way of the touching moment. Ronin dropped his arms and sat back.  
  
"You know, it's kinda sad that I didn't realize this sooner. You look exactly like me, save for your hair," Ronin said ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
Lippoli just laughed and knocked Ronin's hand away. Ronin stood and took off his trench coat, hanging it on the bedpost. He then went to work taking his sword off. It was tied to his black leather belt with thick leather ties. Lippoli eyed the weapon but said nothing, holding his tongue about his wish to swing it, know how to use it the way that Ronin did. Ronin looked up at Lippoli beneath his long bangs.  
  
"You wanna hold it?" Ronin asked unsheathing the long sword. Lippoli jumped up and nodded furiously. Ronin flipped the sword in the air, catching it by the blade and holding it out to Lippoli.  
  
Lippoli gingerly took the handle and examined it. To the naked eye, the blade seemed plain, but it was not. Finely etched into the blade was a dragon, wings flared and rearing up on its hind legs with the forelegs grasping the air. The tail ran down most of the blade and stopped seven or eight inches from the tip. The beast seemed to move in the light.  
  
Lippoli was engrossed in the sword and Ronin just smiled. He remembered learning to use it with his foster uncle, the little time they were together. His foster uncle said he knew his real father, and had promised to pass the blade onto Ronin. It wasn't long after Ronin mastered the blade that he had to flee from his home and his life as he knew it.  
  
Lippoli had finished examining it and began to swing it rather unwieldy with much inexperience in the movements he made with it.  
  
The faintest creak from the hall was received in Ronin's experienced ears and he turned his attention from his brother to the door.  
  
"Sword, now," Ronin said almost breathlessly.  
  
Lippoli handed Ronin the sword and Ronin held it at the ready as the door opened. Ronin stood loose, but tense at the same time. He was ready to move but his muscles were hard and strong from much practice. But no monstrous foe faced him at the door, it was only a boy, not much younger than him. The new boy, perhaps older resident that happened to be younger in years, had dirty blond hair and wore blue jeans with a black Independent shirt on. He came bearing a tray of two bowls of stew and two glasses of milk.  
  
He stood a little uneasily with Ronin's naked sword and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bobby or Iceman, which ever you like. I take it you guys are Ronin and Lippoli?" Bobby said walking in the room and placing the tray on the table. Ronin gave the sword back to Lippoli who gave it right back. Ronin shook his head and sheathed it.  
  
'I wonder how old he really is.' Lippoli wondered to himself. 'I think he's about 16. No older. Look at him, he looks like he just got back from his trip from the mall.' Ronin thought to himself, but Lippoli 'heard' him. 'You just realize that I heard that right?' Lippoli thought to Ronin. 'I was answering your question dumbass,' Ronin thought to Lippoli with a look from the corner of his eye.  
  
"So," Bobby said uncomfortably, unaware of the brother's conversation, "you beat Logan."  
  
"I don't know what the fuss was, I mean it wasn't like it was hard. He wasn't much of an opponent," Ronin said dismissively.  
  
Bobby shifted weight uneasily and cleared his throat. This wasn't going as he planned it to. Normally, new students warmed up to him easily, these two though, didn't. Bobby cracked his knuckles nervously and began to walk to the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go eat now. Uh, see you later," and with that, Bobby was gone.  
  
Ronin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His black long-sleeved shirt was tattered on the sleeves and marred with stains. His muscles were stiff from the lessened use. Lippoli went over to the desk and grabbed a bowl of stew and sat on his bed, sipping it slowly.  
  
"Ronin," Lippoli asked not taking his eyes from his stew.  
  
"Hmm?" Ronin responded while drinking a glass of milk.  
  
Lippoli thought for a moment longer, trying to phrase the question carefully, so as not to insult Ronin. Lippoli had been uneasy about the fact that when his eyes changed, he was more reckless. He wondered if Ronin had the same disregard for life and property when his eyes shifted from that knowing violet to the lethal amber. No answer came to his mind and he really didn't want to piss Ronin off so he just waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Never mind," Lippoli said. He put the empty bowl back on the desk and lay down with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. Ronin sighed and opened the sliding window. Their room was on the end of the building so they had two windows on two adjoining walls. Ronin stuck his head out into the night air and inhaled deeply. The air here was cleaner than the city's and he missed the freedom that he had there.  
  
Ronin glanced at his brother and climbed out the window, standing on the ledge. The gutter from the roof was just above him and he tested it by pulling on it. It held most of the weight and he put his other hand securely on the gutter and pulled himself up on the roof.  
  
The night sky was clear of clouds or moon, leaving the stars to shine like little Christmas lights hung from the sky. They produced little light but that didn't bother Ronin. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Another sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, wishing to escape into the second personality that he had when his eyes changed. But that was no easy task. He didn't change them willingly. They changed on their own, when he was in danger or fighting.  
  
'That's it. I need to fight. I can't sit here any longer. This is foolish.' Ronin thought finally and stood. He walked to the edge of the roof and lay down. The top of his body hung over the edge as he looked in his room. Lippoli was sound asleep and his sword lay on his bed, not feet from him. Ronin closed his eyes and felt for his sword with his spirit. The blade called back to him with a cool and strong feeling that Ronin could hardly explain and never wanted to. The sword began to twitch. If you blinked, you would have missed the blade fly from its place on the bed to his outstretched hand. Ronin smiled without opening his eyes as he let his legs fall from the roof and he began to fall the three stories from the roof to the ground.  
  
Ronin twisted midair and situated his feet below him and without a noise, he landed. A fall from that height would have killed a lesser man, but Ronin was an experienced roof jumper and had free fallen from higher buildings in the city with softer landings. He mentally scolded himself for his carelessness. Ronin walked into the tree line that was not far off from the building.  
  
The foliage was thick and it blocked out any light at all that might have escaped from the building or the stars. Ronin walked with sureness in his step as he tied the sheath to his belt. The leather was soft from constant use and the length of the string had increased from stretching under the weight of the weapon.  
  
A clearing greeted Ronin. There was no underbrush there, as Ronin would have thought there would have been. Even the grass was short and soft on his bare feet. There was a small boulder in the far corner of the clearing and nothing else. No sound met his ears and he inhaled deeply the scent of the night. Ronin removed his shirt. Long scars traced his chest and back. A tattoo of a black dragon was imprinted on his left shoulder. It was similar to the one on the sword, save for the fact that its long tail curved under it in a long arc. The dragon covered most of his shoulder blade.  
  
With a shake of his arms, Ronin drew his sword and began going through stances. It was calming to him and stretched his stiff muscles. His eyes shone amber but he attacked nothing. Sweat beaded up on his forehead from intense concentration as all of his energy was on the deliberate and smooth movements of the sword.  
  
"It appears that the Black Dragon has settled," a harsh voice said from behind him.  
  
Ronin spun around to find a shadowed figure, though he knew exactly who it was. He straightened and set his glowing amber eyes on the figure.  
  
"Blade," he spat.  
  
"So nice to be remembered by the boy in the Bronx that who's very name would cause women to cry. Miss me?" the voice said with acid on his words.  
  
"I've quit that game, Blade. It bored me. I've found a new one, and it doesn't involve you or the rest of the Pack," Ronin said authoritatively.  
  
"What ever you say Dragon, but you can't just drop that Pack that you hand picked yourself. You won't last a week here. They aren't like us, like you. Think about it Dragon, we won't offer again," the voice said.  
  
A dagger with a black stone dragon snaking up the hilt flew from the figure and dug into the ground in front of Ronin.  
  
"Remember Dragon, we're the Pack. We don't disband," and with that the figure left.  
  
Ronin sighed and bent to pick up the dagger. It was beautifully crafted, he would know, he made it. Ronin ran his finger along the black blade. The blade cut his finger and he pulled his hand back, wiping the blood on his pants. He shook his head as the anger welled up in him. With a yell, Ronin threw the dagger into the trunk of a large tree and stormed back to the mansion with Blade's words echoing in his head.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok, this one's not as long as the others but I have chores to do and if I don't stop this soon, I won't be writing for a while.  
  
So who is this mysterious blade? What does he want with Ronin? And who is Dragon? Ah cliff hangers.  
  
REVIEW! PEOPLE LETS GO! I won' update next until I have 20 reviews! I don't care how they get there, I just won't update until that little counter thingie says 20! Let's go people! 


	6. Ronin's Fight

So I'm only at 18 reviews and I'm updating, it's my story and you're not the boss of me!  
  
Oh how I love all of you! Words can't express it! There is a cake in the mail for all along with a copy of Dare Devil and Eye of the World. *jumps around skipping*  
  
Moving on.  
  
Review time again chillins-  
  
Wild Craze: Don't fret about Logan, I've got a plan up in this pretty little head of mine. Hey, I figure if you got cameras in my house, why not have them in yours (wink wink) So happy to be on your fav authors list! I am just ecstatic about it! I know how you feel, I gotta go up to my grandma's for like a week, luckily they have internet but I doubt they'll let me use in. No worries though people; I can work somethin out. School starts in three weeks until can use their computers illegally again (he he heh) Never saw the movie, but if that's what Ronin means, all the better.  
  
Stretch: That's what I intended. If you guys guessed that they were brothers, I'm gonna make sure that you can't do it again! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaehah! Ho.  
  
Disclaimer: you know, the usual. Bacon bacon cheese.  
  
Review people! I love them so. What can I get you to review? The sky's the limit! Well actually $20 is the limit; I'm a little strapped for cash.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Tigereyes (looks like eyes don't it?)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ronin was not in the best of moods the next day. He stormed about, not talking to anyone. Lippoli couldn't even get a straight sentence out of him. Ronin was, at best, distressed about Blade's visit the night before. Ronin couldn't guess how he found him; it didn't make sense to him. Ronin ran his fingers through his hair as three girls passed him. He didn't mean to show off for them but they giggled profusely. Ronin kept walking and they stopped and turned to follow him.  
  
"Hey, like, are you Ronin?" a girl with chocolate brown hair asked stifling her giggles for a moment.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. That's me," Ronin said never totally getting of his train of thought.  
  
"So Ronin, when did ya get here?" a girl with white streaks in her hair that went down her temples.  
  
"I can't talk now," Ronin said walking away much to their protests and pouts.  
  
Ronin kept walking down the hall, ignoring anyone who said anything to him. The little gold flecks in his eyes were glowing but they remained flecks, leaving his eyes a darker purple than usual. He fingered the hilt of his sword. His fingers itched to use it on someone. 'No those days are over. I'm not killing for sport anymore,' Ronin told himself over and over again in his mind, but the personality that was his gold eyes would protest at every turn.  
  
'Are they now? I can feel you itching to kill, I want it too,' the voice pleaded. Ronin shook his head and turned to the next person whom he saw. Not looking at them clearly, he demanded, "Is there a gym or somewhere I can. practice?"  
  
A grunt was his response and he flinched. The person of whom he was demanding an answer was the Logan person that he royally embarrassed yesterday.  
  
"You want a rematch kid?" Logan asked, but it was more of a growl than anything.  
  
"No, I'm just trying to keep from killing anyone," Ronin growled back, eyes flashing gold for a moment, then receded back to the dark violet.  
  
Logan paused for a moment considering, then turned around and began to walk again. Ronin watched him walk away and glared at the man. Unexpectedly, Logan stopped and grunted. Ronin took it as 'follow me' but he didn't care if it wasn't. He followed him several feet behind and made every effort possible to show that he wasn't following Logan.  
  
Logan led him to a panel in the wall that curved out. Logan waited for Ronin to catch up and glared at him the whole ten feet or so that Ronin had yet to walk. Ronin never took his eyes from Logan's, he never backed down from a challenge and he wasn't about to now.  
  
Once Ronin had caught up, Logan stepped closer to the panel and it slid back exposing an elevator. Ronin hid his surprise well. Logan stepped in and Ronin followed suit, Logan at one side of the circular elevator and Ronin at the other. Not a word was spoken but the temperature seemed to drop every second. By the time the elevator stopped, Ronin thought he saw his breath once or twice.  
  
The door opened with the merry *ding* that accompanies all elevators. They walked a little way down a dark hall that Ronin's boots made a muffled metallic thumping noise. They came to a T in the path. Logan looked at Ronin.  
  
"Do you fight in that or do you need to change into something else?" Logan asked gruffly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Ronin responded coolly.  
  
"Suit yourself. Go down that hall until you get to sliding doors. They will open on their own and then wait," Logan said turning right and walking away. Ronin followed his path with his eyes for a moment but then turned left and walked down the hall. He came to the sliding doors as Logan told him and he walked closer to them. They slid open with a whoosh and Ronin was met with huge circular room, it had to be at least the size of a baseball field, at the smallest.  
  
Ronin shed his coat and shirt at the door and walked in. He waited in the middle and unsheathed his sword. He held it loosely in his left hand. (A/N: he's left handed, not showing off) Ronin stood with his feet planted and his eyes remained their dark violet for the moment. More lights turned on overhead and Ronin stood ready to defend.  
  
The lights reached the highest intensity Ronin had ever seen. He didn't shield his eyes; he simply closed them searching for an attacking spirit. He felt Logan circling him and he growled to himself. He raised a hand and a ball of fire shot from his fist, bouncing from each light, shattering the bulb and dimming the room. He broke all but four on the sides of the circle. This bewildered Logan for a moment, until he saw two glowing amber orbs running at him.  
  
"Clever trick, but I've fought in almost every situation possible, you won't beat me," Ronin said drawing his sword and sending it crashing down on Logan.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lippoli was enjoying the sunny day outside. He found Bobby again and apologized for the night before and the way they acted. Bobby was more than happy to forgive him and introduced him to his friend St. John, Remy and Pitor, Australian, Lousianaian and Russian respectively. They had started a game of two on two basketball and they were having a great time, Bobby and St. John against Pitor and Lippoli.  
  
Bobby and St. John were winning, but not by much, when Lippoli grabbed his head and doubled over. Bobby, St. John and Pitor ran over to him.  
  
What's wrong Lippoli?" Bobby asked.  
  
Lippoli stood, his eyes glowing a fierce amber and said in a rather disturbing voice, "Ronin will kill that guy unless I stop him," and with that Lippoli took off at a sprint to find his brother.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ronin was hitting Logan faster than the eye could see, but Logan blocked a good 80% of the hits. Ronin had kicked Logan's legs out from underneath him and Logan was on the floor. Ronin was about to deliver a fatal blow to the neck when Logan kicked him halfway across the room. Ronin's back hit the wall hard and the wind was knocked out of him. Logan was up and running at him full tilt. Ronin only came to his wits when Logan's claws were a hair's width away from his chest.  
  
Ronin brought his knees to his chest and kicked as hard as his legs would let him. Logan flew through the air and Ronin was up and running at him. Logan was ready this time though, and instead of his head hitting the floor at full force, he put his hand out and pushed off the floor and flipped to his feet.  
  
Ronin sheathed his sword and had a dangerous look in his already dangerous eyes. A smug look grew on his face as he stood with his arms crossed. Logan grew worried, he didn't like the look in the kid's eyes as he stood there. Logan was slowing down from the intensity of the fight and Ronin could feel his tiredness growing.  
  
Ronin twitched an eyebrow and a little whisp of flame trailed around his leg. The whisp grew and spread; the heat so intense that Logan could feel it from where he was standing. The flames grew and rose from him. It was making a figure that at first Logan couldn't place but as it grew, Logan made out a wing, a claw, a long, snake-like tail, a snout, and two black eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. It was a dragon, similar to the one on his back and sword.  
  
Ronin's eyes were malicious and deadly. The amber practically blazed brighter than the flames above him. Deep in concentration, Ronin didn't hear the doors slide open and Lippoli demand that he quit. Ronin was deaf to the outside world, all that was there was Logan, standing defiantly in front of him, seemingly brave but the fear growing in him.  
  
Lippoli growled and positioned himself between Logan and Ronin. He told the rest of the boys that followed him to stay behind him and Lippoli closed his shining eyes and called on any water that was near. Luckily, there was a water main not far below them and he pulled the water from its firm metal hold. A groan was heard below them and all backed away from the boys.  
  
"Ronin, quit now," Lippoli's voice was harsh.  
  
"And, you're going to stop me?" Ronin challenged.  
  
"Yes," Lippoli hissed and the water shot up from the floor and Lippoli directed it at Ronin. The intensity of the blast threw him against the wall and held him there. Slowly, the dragon began to disappear and Ronin fought back less. Finally, the dragon was gone and Lippoli forced the water back in the water main. Ronin slouched against the wall with his eyes down.  
  
His breathing was ragged and he shook slightly. He raised his head and met eyes with his brother, then Logan.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and he stood shakily and left.  
  
Logan sheathed his claws and put a hand on the wall for support.  
  
"The kid's got a mean punch," he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^* ^*^*^^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
So, Logan didn't get his revenge, yet.  
  
St. John is our dear buddy Pyro, but in the comics (I think it's the comics) his name is St. John. I liked that better. So shoot me.  
  
It also appears that Ronin has more issues than he thought! Will he go evil? Is Magneto in on it? Will anyone eve guess what state A Christmas Story is in? Will I stop asking questions?  
  
Find out! Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!  
  
BTW: REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	7. The Prophecy

Sorry for the delay. I have been sick! I couldn't even get out of bed without getting all dizzy!  
  
Review time, eh?  
  
The Griffin: Funny you chose that name! I was going to use it later and I hope you don't mind me using it. Your story idea is great, but if people read your review, then they will know what happens before I want them too! But mental note made.  
  
Shade: For once? That's not nice.  
  
So. I really have nothing more to say than: I own only Ronin, Lippoli, Blade and anyone else you don't recognize Review! It's part of a balanced breakfast! You wouldn't want to be unbalanced would you? I thought not!  
  
So I'm off to continue writing! ENJOY!  
  
Tigereyes  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ **^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^  
  
Ronin ostracized himself after the fight he had with Logan. His constant downcast mood and general fear of whatever went wrong with him kept him unreachable by Lippoli and the rest of the student body. The Professor couldn't even get through the thick mental walls that the boy built.  
  
Because of Ronin's lack of contact, Lippoli had to find friends on his own. He found himself spending most of his time with Bobby, St. John and Pitor. They had become inseparable. They frequently snuck out of the mansion's grounds to go into the town nearby and buy things or just play in the arcade that was open all night. Of course Xavier knew of their escapades, but he didn't let them in on it. Xavier felt that the boys needed to be away from the mansion and the mood that Ronin imposed on Lippoli.  
  
Their escapades into town left Ronin alone at nights and that suited him just fine. Ronin brushed his teeth and crawled into the soft bed. He sunk into it several inches before he drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
It was a moonless night in the Bronx and Ronin stood atop a tall building. He was wearing his trademark trench coat and black clothes, though unarmed of his deadly blade. His eyes were a warm violet and a light breeze ruffled his hair. It was a cool autumn night and he inhaled the scent of the night and the dying leaves that always tinge the air.  
  
A deep rumbling and intense heat shattered his peaceful mood. Haunting black eyes stared at him unblinking. The body of the Dragon followed. Long and snakelike, with powerful arms and razor sharp claws grasped the air. The tail had a blade on either side of it that was darker than the night. The beast emanated in almost tangible waves of power and knowledge.  
  
"You run from me when you used to embrace my power, why?" it boomed.  
  
Ronin answered in a firm voice, "these people don't need to know of your presence. This is a safe house of a sort for them and I won't destroy it as I have others."  
  
The Dragon roared so loud that it shook Ronin's bones, yet the boy stood firm against the beast.  
  
"Bow down to me! Burying me will only make my entrance grander! Feel my power, boy, and be warned," the Dragon boomed and breathed an intense fire at Ronin. Ronin only dodged by a little, though his torso was burned.  
  
Ronin woke with a start, his sheets tangled around him. He sat up breathing hard. His side burned and it hurt to breathe. He looked down at his sleep shirt and gasped at the burn that marred his side. The skin was black and smoking lightly.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake. You were tossing so hard I thought the bed would break," a shadowy figure said from atop Ronin's desk.  
  
"Griffin? What are you doing here? How did you get in-" Ronin asked but the front door closing and the voices of Lippoli and his friends cut him off. "Follow me," Ronin whispered.  
  
Ronin grabbed a sheet from his bed and his sword and climbed out the window onto the roof. Griffin followed. His feature could be seen in the faint moonlight. He was tall with short brown hair. He was rather imposing with his wings. They were dark blue at the joint, fading into black at the feathers' tips. Griffin wiggled out of the window with slight difficulty because of his wings. He managed to get out of sight of the window as the door to the room opened and Lippoli walked in. A heavy sigh could be heard from Ronin's perch on the roof as Lippoli discovered the empty bed and missing sword. The creaking of springs followed and soon after that light snores.  
  
Ronin sighed and climbed higher on the roof, with Griffin following in the air. When Ronin reached the peak of the roof, he sat down and began to cut the sheet into strips and wrap them around his torso.  
  
"So, first Blade and now you? You guys must be suffering." Ronin said with a laugh. Griffin chuckled.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Man, we all felt the Dragon rise the other day. It's way too strong for you to be keeping him under lock and key, so to speak. We both know, each from experience, that the spirits come out with a bang when you keep 'em down," Griffin said solemnly.  
  
Ronin sighed heavily as he tied the sheets together and looked at his old companion.  
  
"I must be losing control then. If all of you felt him rise like that. God, Griffin, I can't leave like this. There's my brother and-" Ronin began but Griffin cut him off.  
  
"You got a brother? Why didn't you tell us?" Griffin demanded.  
  
"I didn't even know about it until a couple days ago," Ronin said resting his head on his knees.  
  
"Does he have." Griffin began but trailed off.  
  
"The dragon? No. None that I could sense and I can normally sense a trace of one. He's clean. He's clean," Ronin said.  
  
"You know," Griffin said sitting down next to Ronin, "we are stronger together. The Dragon was always in check with all of us, I'm not saying that you need to come back now, I'm just saying, whatever you're protecting here isn't going to be safe while you are here with that spirit inside of you. The dawn is coming and I gotta get back, take care of yourself and remember what I said."  
  
Griffin stood and opened his massive wings. With a couple of beats, he was airborne and was quickly moving out of Ronin's sight. Ronin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed his sword and made back to his room.  
  
Lippoli was still sleeping and muttering something about buttered toast. Ronin smiled and grabbed another shirt from the dresser that the Professor had filled with clothes their size. Ronin left his sword on his bed and walked out of the room.  
  
The mansion was quiet and occasionally a snore could be heard from a closed door. Griffin's words were rolling around in Ronin's head. Again, it seemed, his old friend was right. While he was in the pack, he did have more control, then again, they did kill, burn, pillage, that sort of thing. Ronin wandered into a room that was obviously some sort of library. It was paneled like the rest of the mansion along with elaborate bookcases filled with books of all kinds. A few chairs and a couch were in the center of the room and a fireplace cracked merrily in the hearth on the back wall. Ronin wondered to himself who would leave a fire burning unattended but the thought was fleeting.  
  
He walked along the walls, dragging a hand along the books reading their spines to see if anything interested him. It wasn't until he came across "The Encyclopedia of Mythical Beasts" that he stopped. He pulled the dusty book out and began to thumb through the pages. He stopped at the reference of dragon and gaped.  
  
There was the picture of the dragon on his sword and the one that haunted him. He skimmed the page and was not surprised at the things it read. Wings, breathing fire, serpent-like and huge. It also told of a prophecy of a boy that was possessed by the spirit of a dragon that would bring about the destruction of society as it was known. With the aid of the other possessed, they would tear apart the modern world and cast it back into the dark ages. The possessors were the dragon, the griffin, the Cerberus, the manticore, and the hellhound.  
  
Ronin thought about this. Dragon would account for himself, griffin obviously Griffin, the manticore was Taryn, Cerberus would be Blade and the hellhound would be Owen. 'Great, I've brought together the destruction of the world. Way to go Ronin.'  
  
Without so much as a second thought, Ronin dug around in his deep pockets to reveal a silver flip-top cell phone. He pressed speed dial 2 and waited as the phone rang. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rings. Ronin hung up angrily. He pressed speed dial 3 and waited again. On the second ring, someone picked up.  
  
"It's me- yeah I know its been a long time," Ronin paused. "Look, could you just put Owen on the phone? -" Ronin paused again. "Owen, I missed you too. Hey, could you do me a favor? I need you to run a background check on something for me. There's this prophesy and we're in it- It's not preposterous! Look-" he paused angrily, "All right, you know, just forget it." With that, he hung up.  
  
Ronin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 'I'm gonna have to go and bring this to her. They won't believe me if they don't see it with their own eyes.' Ronin sighed and walked soundlessly back to his room.  
  
Lippoli was still sound asleep and was muttering now about the giant banana. Ronin smiled slightly to himself and grabbed his trench coat, a new shirt and his sword. He pushed open the window and jumped down to the ground below, unharmed as usual.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ **^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
Anyone confused by the mythical creatures yet? Well, allow me to clear it up.  
  
Dragon: duh if you don't know that one you got issues my friend.  
  
Griffin: half eagle, half lion. They liked to eat horses.  
  
Cerberus: a three-headed dog that guarded hell.  
  
Manticore: a black leopard with the head of a woman. They had three rows of teeth and had deadly poison.  
  
Hellhound: red eyes and about four feet tall. Hellhounds are very aggressive and expert hunters.  
  
Wow, Ronin's bringing about the end of the world. Fun fun fun.  
  
Oh, when I was looking for mythical creatures to be the cause of the apocalypse, I stumbled across a site that will tell which mythical animal you are! I'm a griffin! Fun eh? Its  
  
Review if my little tirade of mythical creatures confuses you or whatever. Leave a message after the beep.  
  
*(beep)* 


	8. Ronin's Return

It appears that the only ones who actually care about my fic and me are Griffin and guess who! And guess who's only reading it cause I told her to! Don't review! I don't care, (Runs into the other room in tears)  
  
This might be the last time that I update for about a week or two. I'm going to my grandparents' house and I don't know if I can tear myself away from them to write [literally! My grandma likes to pet my hair for some reason I don't know why. It's all chlorine damaged anyway.] I'll try, I promise. Nonetheless, continue reviews! Just because I can't update doesn't mean that I won't check my reviews! I'll also get a friend to check too! You can't escape me that easy my pretties!  
  
There's a big long dream sequence that I put in - -. So if you get confused about that, just think 'oh, that must be the dream sequence that my favorite author Tigereyes was talking about'  
  
If you guys think that this is getting way out of hand, you're not alone. But ce la vie when I'm reading Two Towers for like the sixth time and Eye of the World for the first. It taints my thinking and writing. So sue me.  
  
Reviews have tapered down! Where is everyone? I shipped the cakes so now you don't want to read?!? Fine! Two can play that game! I just won't update! Humph.  
  
[slackers]  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ **^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*  
  
Ronin crept to the garage as silently as he could, which was pretty silent. Except when he passed the stables. The horses were put on edge by something and they were whinnying and stomping so loud that Ronin thought that they would wake the dead. Luckily, none of the dead went strolling past and the horses calmed when he was farther away from them.  
  
Ronin slid the door open to the garage and sipped in the shadows. He sauntered over to his bike. He walked the length of it, running his hand along it gingerly. The bike screamed to him to use every ounce of its power. Ronin was about to push it out to the driveway when he sensed another presence in the garage. Every muscle in his body tightened then relaxed when he figured out who it was.  
  
"How many times do I have to kick your ass?" Ronin asked without turning to address a figure in the shadows.  
  
"Moving on kid? Seems you've only been here for a while," Logan said gruffly stepping out of the shadows inhabiting the corner.  
  
"I have to head home to warn." he trailed off.  
  
"Warn? Of what kid?" Logan asked carefully.  
  
"Nothing. Just forget I said that. Why don't you go to bed or something," Ronin said pushing the bike out of the garage.  
  
"Can't run forever kid. I ought to know. Why don't you stay here? We can be your family too. Xavier, Chuck's a good man," Logan trailed off. Ronin gave him a sidelong glance then pushed the bike out the door.  
  
He made it most of the way down the driveway before he mounted the bike and turned the ignition. Ronin looked back a Logan and Logan gave him a look that was a cross between recognition and worry.  
  
'I hope that kid takes care of himself. He reminds me of me as far as I can tell.' Logan thought to himself before turning to go back into the mansion.  
  
Ronin rode through the night with the notion of that prophecy running around in his head. He couldn't shake the oddity and irony that he was going to cause the world as everyone knew it to come to an end. Snickers came from the back of his mind and he glared.  
  
'Think this is pretty funny don't you?' Ronin demanded.  
  
'I do indeed. I do indeed. At least I don't have to play dumb anymore. Neither can you. So, are you going to work with me or what? The last sap that I worked through wanted to fight me and I just killed his spirit and used his body. It was fun. Either way is good for me. I do enjoy agony and pain.' The Dragon said from Ronin's mind.  
  
Ronin only growled in response, neither agreeing nor declining. In fact, Ronin wasn't so sure that he wanted to fight it. He sighed warily, speeding up as he neared his real home.  
  
It was an abandoned apartment complex that had seen better days. From the outside, it looked rather imposing or depressing, whichever way you looked at it. The windows were boarded up and all plant-life was dead, one large and thoroughly dead tree stood toward the rear of the building. There were spines sticking out of the center of the trunk and the tree took a black and sickly hue around them. 'Taryn's target practice.' Ronin thought.  
  
The concrete was chipping and cracked where he walked to park his bike. A rustle and a familiar spirit alerted him of six spines flying at his back. Ronin grinned and raised his hand slightly and the spines combusted mid- air, mere dust hitting his back.  
  
"Taryn, you know that I know your spirit anywhere," Ronin muttered just barely audible.  
  
"RONIN!" a girl exclaimed and a lithe body jumped down from a skeleton of a tree.  
  
A girl no older than Ronin stood before him. She was Asian by descent; her midnight hair was streaked with a deep red. Green eyes danced merrily and a black tail twitched behind her. She was wearing loose black velour pants and a tight gray running tank. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, fingernail scraping the several piercings that went up her cartilage and lobe. She shifted her weight then, as if reaching a decision, embraced Ronin in a hug.  
  
"I missed you so much," she said to his neck.  
  
"Let's go in," he said softly, pulling away but leaving his arm laced around her midriff. They walked down a short flight of stairs and were met by a heavy metal door. Ronin turned the handle and gave a heave with his shoulder. Reluctantly, the rusty metal hinges gave way and the door opened with a groan.  
  
Ronin walked behind Taryn and she pulled him by the hand. The hall was dark and dank. Old, decaying ceiling tiles hung haphazardly from the ceiling and littered the floor. Taryn let him go as she entered a room lit by candles. There were couches around the perimeter of the room, Griffin was lounging on one and two others were playing cards on a beaten up table. They looked up at Taryn, and then they went back to what they were doing. Ronin smirked and crossed his arms. Griffin furrowed his brow and looked up. He smiled and stood.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come back," Griffin said, nodding at Ronin.  
  
The other two who were playing cards stood.  
  
"Did you bring my dagger?" Blade asked with a coy smile on his face. His features were clearer in the flickering candlelight. He had light brown hair with blond tips. His elongated canine teeth slightly poked out from behind his upper lip and his black eyes seemed to have a light of amusement in them when he looked at Ronin. No one knew Blade's real name; he only gave out Blade because of his natural affinity to sharp objects and his grace with a blade that was only matched by Ronin with his sword. Blade was, by far, the oldest of the group. He looked about 23, Griffin, coming in a close second, was 22. Ronin was 17 and Taryn was 16. Owen was unsure of his age. He couldn't remember any of his childhood for that matter. The muscular boy was on the shorter side; a long scar that traced from his left temple to the bottom of his jaw marred his handsome face. His shaggy blond hair curled slightly and he would have wooed any girl. Owen waited off to the side. He was shy and quiet, though he had a knack for electronics and was very clever at making plans and if you pissed him off or endangered any of the Pack, he'd be on you in a second and I wouldn't put money on you walking any time soon.  
  
Ronin looked from Blade to Owen. "So, could you do me a favor?" Ronin asked nonchalantly.  
  
Owen nodded. Ronin threw the book that was inside his coat pocket onto a dusty table. All of them jumped when the hard cover smacked on the dusty wood. Owen looked at Ronin with question in his eyes, as did the rest of his crew. Ronin sighed and slumped his shoulders. He walked over to the old book and opened to the page with the dragon on it, along with the prophecy. He motioned to the book and backed away as the rest of the Pack crowded to read it.  
  
As they were reading, Ronin took quick inventory of changes since he left. They were minimal; more candles (that were scented, probably Taryn's doing), a small armchair was tucked into a corner and his stereo was moved from his old room to the main one he was in currently. A long, low whistle brought him from his thoughts, the first that didn't involve the dragon he added in his head.  
  
"This is some heavy shit," Griffin said observantly.  
  
Pages ruffled as Taryn tore through the pages to find the one about a manticore. She read without emotion on her face as she skimmed the pages. Owen looked Ronin in the eyes.  
  
"What did you want me to check on?" he asked in a cold, firm voice.  
  
"Check the reliability of that author and also check if there's anything on that prophecy," Ronin said sinking into a dilapidated couch with a large yawn.  
  
"Getting much sleep lately?" Griffin asked shaking his wings out.  
  
"No, I keep having dreams with the dragon in them and every time I wake up with another burn. It's pissing me off and I'm sleepy," Ronin said stifling another deep yawn.  
  
"None of us have been sleeping either," Blade said rolling up his pant leg to expose a large bite mark.  
  
Taryn nodded in quiet agreement and rolled up her tank to show three long scratch marks. "Owen's got it on his back, big long cuts and bruises. Griffin couldn't fly for a week," Taryn said matter-of-factly and Griffin turned a deep hue of pink and decided that there was something important in the other room for him to do.  
  
Ronin squinted, deep in thought. He sat like that for a moment, everyone save for Griffin watching, When he didn't say anything else, everyone went back to what they were doing in the first place. Somewhere along his train of thought, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
-Ronin was sitting in a large temple, like one of the ones that were erected in ancient China. There were candles everywhere and incense burned slowly at the foot of a large statue. It was (AN: come on, take a wild guess what it is. I'll give you time. ok) a large golden dragon, eyes made of rubies that danced in the flickering candlelight. The dragon statue had an uncanny resemblance to the one on his sword and he was mighty sick of seeing that dragon.  
  
"So, have you reached a decision Ronin? My offer won't last forever," the statue said.  
  
"I am debating. But, what do I get in return? I see no reason to just agree like that," Ronin said as he snapped his dream-fingers.  
  
"Ah, you want to bargain? I suppose I could for a moment. Alright, what do you want in return?" The statue said, beginning to move off of the large pedestal that it stood on before. The Dragon moved like liquid or a shadow. It seemed alert to everything, its perceptive eyes taking in all of its surroundings.  
  
"I want to control some of the time. I want my friends to have the same-" Ronin began.  
  
"I can't control what the others do. That is their business, not mine."  
  
"Fine, then I want to be able to be in your mind as you are in mine," Ronin demanded.  
  
"Bold request, boy, but do you know what you are asking for?" the Dragon questioned.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. You have access to my mind and you commentate constantly! I want the same opportunity," Ronin said, barely keeping his temper in check.  
  
His demand was met with silence.  
  
"Fine, you consider, as I will," Ronin said.-  
  
The scent of burning candle wax and extinguished wicks filled the room. Ronin looked around; Griffin, Blade and Taryn were strewn across respective couches. Owen was the only one awake. He sat in the armchair in the corner with a laptop in his lap. He tapped furiously at the keys on the keyboard and was deeply immersed in his business. "Anything interesting?" questioned Ronin in a mere whisper, though he knew that the whisper wouldn't be missed by Owen's impeccable hearing.  
  
"This prophecy, I'm fairly positive that it isn't the load of crap that Blade made it out to be." Owen said without looking up from the screen.  
  
Ronin rolled his eyes. 'I said that from the beginning,' he thought to himself, but said nothing.  
  
"There's some heavy shit going to go down," Owen said with a long whistle.  
  
"Yeah, and I could fight some if this damn Dragon would let me get some sleep without either abusing or trying to have conversations in my dreams..." Ronin trailed off, muttering to himself and mentally sneering at the Dragon who was smirking, he could feel it.  
  
Owen said nothing, the hasty typing of keys was his only company. Ronin rose from the couch and walked from the room. He wandered the halls that were in a terrible state of disrepair. He climbed a flight or two of stairs. He could walk the whole building, eyes closed, spun around several times and paraded around for a good hour so he wouldn't know where he was, and still get to his desired destination.  
  
The flight of stairs led to the roof. For once, Ronin didn't have his sword to accompany him. He stared into the city; it truly never slept. The night sky was clouded with exhaust and light pollution. Ronin sighed heavily, happy to be home. His thoughts wandered to Taryn. 'She is so beautiful. I can't believe I was able to leave that!' along with some other things that might as well stay in his head. His thoughts also wandered to his brother back at the mansion. There was almost a void in him where Lippoli was. Even for the short time he was around him, it was nice to have official family.  
  
Ronin stepped to the edge of the roof and grabbed a dead branch from a large tree that overhung the building. Ronin jumped onto the thick branch and watched the city below him, contemplating his dreams and his 'girlfriend'.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There. Six pages. That'll hold you over until I get back assuming anyone actually reads this anymore.  
  
If you miss Lippoli, don't worry friends, there'll be a whole chappie on him! No worries.  
  
Adios for a while.  
  
[review or I won't update] 


	9. Lippoli's Beliefs

Ok, time for some review action!  
  
Lamptetia: I concur about our buddy Ronin. He is indeed. Logan may or may not go down that road with our favorite delinquent. Who knows? The creative juices move as they will and my muse is crazy, (don't tell her I said that) *gets angry looks from the muse* ok ok she's not crazy, I am.  
  
The griffin: yet again, you come through and review for me. I love all my reviewers, especially other authors, but you were only one of two reviews for two chapters. So I decided to call you out. If you get called writers pet, I'm sorry.  
  
Ok, I'm squeezing writing in with my visiting. I've never had to bottle creative juice and it's buggin the crap out of me so I'm moivn on and writing! It's a whole chapter on Lippoli. Sorry if you love Ronin as much as I do but I figure, hey why punish Lippoli? There's no good reason. So I am writing a WHOLE chapter on him! yay! Here we go.  
  
Ever watchful Tigereyes  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^%*%*%)*&*&%%)*&%$&^)^)*&*&%*&$&^(*^%$(&^)*&&&^)*&%&$&%*&%&$&JH GU%^&$&V(*%F$^%*&^)*&^)*^ (I figured i'd mix it up a bit he he he)  
  
Ronin's departure wasn't as stealthy as he had wanted it to be for Logan wasn't the only one aware of his "escape".  
  
Of course, the Professor knew his plans all along, but he did nothing. Xavier was a kind man, and had it in his head that people should be free to make their own decisions, whether they were right or wrong, they were that person's to make. So, as the bike sped away, the Professor sat in his office praying silently for the boy's safety.  
  
Lippoli was also aware of his brother's absence, though subconsciously. His dreams shifted from food and women, to his brother's thoughts. Lippoli saw through Ronin's eyes as he discovered his destiny. Lippoli tossed and turned in his fitful sleep and felt no more rested than when he drifted off once he sat up in a cold sweat.  
  
Breathing hard, he frantically searched his room for Ronin.  
  
There was no one there. He couldn't even sense him, something that he learned from being around Ronin. With a heave of a sigh, he hefted himself down the stairs and around the massive grounds, searching for his brother.  
  
He found himself at the Professor's office door, the lights spilling out of a crack at the bottom of the door. He held his fist up to knock, but paused. He sighed again and let his hand drop. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to find Ronin on his own.  
  
'Ronin wouldn't have taken any help from anyone. I won't either.' He thought determinedly.  
  
'But is that what you really want?' the Professor's wise voice chimed in his head. Lippoli smiled. The fact that the wily old man could read minds had escaped him and he was silly to forget it.  
  
Lippoli took the Professor's interjection as an invitation to enter and he opened the door.  
  
The Professor sat, as always, in his wheelchair behind that fine wooden desk of his. A knowing smile on his face, Xavier motioned for Lippoli to sit. Thunder rolled in the distance and rain began to beat down steadily against the windowpane.  
  
"Ronin's gone," Lippoli said with an air of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I know. He felt that it was important matter and couldn't be left unattended," Xavier said folding his hands on his desk.  
  
"But why didn't he tell me. I wouldn't have stopped him?" Lippoli said sitting in the chair he sat in not a week earlier.  
  
"Would you have? I have a feeling that you would have wanted to keep him here or at least follow him. He felt he was a danger to us, though I can not see why yet," Xavier said rubbing his chin in deep thought.  
  
The dream that Lippoli had came roaring back like a wall of floodwater. Lippoli's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. "That dream, oh my god, he thinks he's going to cause the apocalypse!"  
  
Xavier looked surprised, well, as surprised as anyone's ever seen him. Eyebrows arched in and mouth slightly open, Charles Xavier was silent.  
  
"How do you know this, Lippoli?" he questioned gently.  
  
"A dream, only it wasn't. I saw Ronin looking at a book in the library and he read about this dragon, then he was all surprised and then he called someone and- and I don't remember any more of it," Lippoli said, closing his eyes to remember.  
  
"Then we have some work to do," Xavier said sternly, wheeling to the door and down the hall.  
  
Lippoli didn't give the old man much of a head start; he was on his tail faster than you could blink. Xavier moved with an efficiency that would have challenged a person with fully functional legs. Lippoli was practically sprinting by the time that they reached the hidden elevator. The wall slid back silently and Lippoli stepped in after Xavier and the door slid shut just as noiselessly. Xavier's eyes were closed and Lippoli was positive that he was calling the others to meet them somewhere.  
  
"Lippoli, what do you know of this prophecy?" Xavier inquired as the door slid open.  
  
"Not any more than what I told you," Lippoli said following him down a long hallway. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the building. All of the walls were a cold stainless steel and all of the lighting was florescent. There were doors with an 'x' every 20 steps or so. Lippoli followed Xavier into one of them and several others waited for them.  
  
There were seven people awaiting him. Bobby and St. John were leaning casually against a wall. Rogue, Bobby's girlfriend (and also one of the girls who questioned Ronin without Bobby's knowledge, Logan, Scott and his fiancée Jean sat next to one another at a table, and another one of the teachers, Ororo Monroe. Iceman, Pyro, Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean and Storm respectively. Lippoli didn't officially know most of them, but he knew of them. Bobby and St. John motioned for him to stand with them and he made his way over to them.  
  
"We have a problem," Xavier said rolling up to the table. "Ronin, Lippoli's brother, went away earlier tonight. He had a notion-" Lippoli shot him a sidelong look- "feeling that he is the going be the cause of a cataclysmic event."  
  
Scott's eyebrow shot up in a smirk. "Cataclysmic event? What he's going to cause a big car accident with that expensive motorcycle of his?"  
  
Lippoli shot him a look of pure evil, eyes flashing in a challenge, but fading back to purple. He had more control than his brother with his anger.  
  
"That attitude is not the kind that we need, Scott. Lippoli, are you familiar with using the internet?" Xavier asked.  
  
It was all Lippoli could do to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"I'm familiar with it," Lippoli said with a smile.  
  
"Good, would you go and try to find out anything to do with what you saw?"  
  
Lippoli nodded and left, the doors closed soundlessly behind him.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Xavier waited until Lippoli had gone and he turned to the other inhabitants in the room.  
  
"Lippoli believes that Ronin's lack of control is linked with some spirit inside of him. He's desperate to find him. I feel that we should help him," Xavier said.  
  
'I knew that fight wasn't normal. Hell, I'm not getting into this, am I?' Logan thought to himself.  
  
"I'm in," Bobby said.  
  
"As am I," St. John piped in.  
  
"If it's for his brother, so am I," Logan said quietly.  
  
"Even if I think this is the largest load of crap ever, I'm not going to let Lippoli wander alone. I guess I'm in too." Scott said reluctantly.  
  
"It's settled then. He needs to believe that it is that spirit. I think that he's in a sort of denial. I do not see the reasoning why though. Are we understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded and a conversation on the plans ensued.  
  
(*^#^%(*&^(*&Q@#(*&$(#*&)(N )FG)*#&((*&$#(*&(#*B (*#&%(*&#$(*&@#986 79N8&(*&$^#(*&^(*@#&(^* &# ]  
  
So what do you think? Review  
  
[please] 


	10. Spirits Released

Reviewers are the bestest!!!  
  
Bins bins: I luv u cuz. No joke. If it's cheating to have you read, I don't care. Pepsi and cake on my mom's birthday. Promise  
  
The Griffin: fine, not writers pet. Though I do love you for your lovely notes!  
  
Anyone else?  
  
Oh, before I forget, there's cussing. If you're totally insulted, sorry. That's how my language is: not pretty. Skip this chapter if you really have a problem with it and e-mail me and I'll give you a cliff's notes version. ^.^  
  
Ok. Last chapter might have been crappy, but I don't care. I was in a car all day, it was getting on to 1:00 AM, I was talking to my cousin through most of it so I was a wee bit distracted, and I'm still mad that they took Kenshin off. I LOVED THAT SHOW!!!! Perhaps I'll write an RK fic next. Hmmm.  
  
#@*^_*#&@*^@_*(&$^)*(&$^)*@&)*(&^)*@&$)(*$#)%(U#)(68)(&#)*&^&@#)(^)*(&@#)^*( )@Q#&(*T#(^*(#*&%^*^  
  
Ronin hadn't seen hide or scale of the Dragon and that made him slightly nervous. It had been several days since he had the last dream with it and none of the others had seen the spirits either. It had been quiet everywhere. No one passed the apartment. The sirens were silent when they should have been wailing. The air even seemed to have a stifling feeling to it. It all put Ronin on edge.  
  
The night air was hot, as was the day. The candles burned brightly as the Pack lounged around the room. Blade was making arrows for Griffin, and Griffin was making a new bow. Owen was at his computer again and Taryn was trying to talk sense into Ronin.  
  
"You can't go out! I have a feeling something bad'll happen. You just can't go! Please-" she begged.  
  
"Taryn stop! I'm not asking you to come too; I just need some air and something to set aflame! Just, just- ARGH!" Ronin growled eyes a shining amber. They didn't fade back to the warm violet so much anymore. Ronin was edgier and more solitary than usual. He wouldn't even take the company of Taryn much.  
  
He stormed out leaving everyone else gaping openmouthed at him. He slammed the door shut behind him and made his way to the street. As soon as his booted foot connected with the concrete he could sense danger.  
  
'May I be of assistance?' the Dragon piped in.  
  
'I was wondering where you were.' Ronin responded.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Oh, assistance, right. I suppose. Let's see what you can do.'  
  
The Dragon smirked inwardly. Ronin 'stepped' aside and let the Dragon in control. The white of his eyes sheened over and darkened to black. His eyes were eerie: black with shining amber irises. His demeanor seemed to darken and he stood differently, like a tiger surrounded by wounded rabbits. A snarl fixed itself on his face and all of this happening almost faster than the blink of an eye.  
  
Formerly hidden government operatives crouched where they were and before they could move in defense, they were all burnt to unrecognizable crisps.  
  
He stood in the circle of blackened pavement and looked out upon the city. Taryn and the rest of the boys came pouring out of the apartment. Power emanated off of him in all but tangible waves. The Pack stopped just outside of the burnt ring and gawked at him. They all knew what had happened; in all actuality they were expecting it to happen to one of them. They weren't expecting so soon, or Ronin, for it to happen.  
  
"Ronin-" Taryn began but stopped.  
  
"Ronin's not here at the moment, can I take a message?" Ronin said in a dark and malevolent voice.  
  
'Oh, that wasn't original. Lemme out. It's my turn again.' Ronin thought to the Dragon.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Ronin's eyes faded back to white and his irises to violet. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He looked around at his stunned friends, each of their mouths hanging open and eyes wide.  
  
"Uh, hey guys," Ronin said uncertainly.  
  
"Ronin, is it really you?" Taryn asked uncertainly.  
  
"What the fuck are you thinking?!? You let it control you?!? I ask again, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!?" Blade screamed.  
  
Ronin stepped back as if he'd been hit. He was stunned at first by his friend's outburst, then enraged.  
  
"Is it you're decision to make for me? I don't remember you being in my head making the bargain," Ronin said in a cold and quiet tone. He lowered his head. His scruffy bangs covered his eyes, but he made no move to brush them away.  
  
"So you've let him win?" Owen asked somberly.  
  
"No one will win. This isn't a game. Don't you feel the pull of the spirit? Doesn't it just eat at your very being? Doesn't it make it hard to think straight?" Ronin asked lifting his head, exposing his eyes. They were a stormy mix of amber and violet. No color truly dominating, always shifting.  
  
Each of the Pack looked to one another, evaluating themselves.  
  
"Actually, no. I haven't felt it in at least a week now," Taryn said slowly, thoughtfully.  
  
His eyes flashed burning amber. "WHAT?" he hissed.  
  
"We haven't felt them. It's as simple as that," Owen said matter-of-factly.  
  
Throughout the whole ordeal, Griffin remained silent. He made no move to talk; he hardly even seemed to be listening. His brow was furrowed and sweat was gathering on his face, though no one noticed. He stood still, the breeze lightly moving his feathers. He clenched his eyes shut and grimaced. It was then that Ronin's gaze fell upon him.  
  
Griffin was shaking by this time. His wings opened and closed, not sure which position hurt less. Ronin didn't take his eyes off of Griffin. Ronin's eyes flashed black and white, amber and violet. He knew what was going on, and it angered him.  
  
"Griffin, let it go. He'll kill your spirit if you don't," Ronin said with a tinge of desperation in his voice.  
  
Griffin was clutching his head. He raised his ever-changing eyes to Ronin. There were tears on the brink of falling and his face was contorted in pain.  
  
"Why.Ronin.I." he stammered. Ronin's insides churned in his rage.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, Griffin stood. Calm and collected he stood there. One eye was black, the other white. The Dragon in Ronin recognized the change.  
  
'They're at a stalemate. There are two choices for the boy now. The first, let the Griffin win. The second, and probably not the one you want, is for the Griffin to kill the boy's spirit and use his body.' Dragon said with no discernable tone in his voice. 'Would you mind if I spoke to the Griffin? Every lifetime, we seemed to get along the best, perhaps he would listen.'  
  
'You'd do that?' Ronin questioned.  
  
'I have a feeling that if you're all upset about something, my existence would become much more stressful, less lazy.' Dragon retorted.  
  
'Point taken. Knock yourself out.'  
  
Ronin's eyes darkened to black but the violet remained in the irises.  
  
"Indecisive again Griffin?" Dragon asked.  
  
"It may be easy for you to make bargains Dragon," two voices came from the boy Griffin, a darker tone and one that was Griffin's. "But, they aren't as quick for me."  
  
"You remember last time? You left it like this and the boy's body died. You got left out of the action. Quit this fool act now," Ronin's voice held an air of authority that it had never before.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said and Griffin's eyes went all black then back to their normal color.  
  
'Did it work?' Ronin questioned.  
  
'It did, you're welcome.' Dragon said and 'stepped' aside and let Ronin to the surface again.  
  
Ronin shook his head as his eyes brightened and he looked hard at Griffin. He stared off for a moment, but his eyes came back to focus slowly.  
  
"You ok man?" Ronin asked carefully.  
  
"Was that. Did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"The Dragon did," Ronin said with a tinge of a smile on his face.  
  
To Ronin and Griffin, no one else was there. They didn't even remember the others' presence until a jet noise began to boom over head.  
  
"The hell?" Blade said.  
  
A black SR-71 began to lower itself and the roar of the engines died down.  
  
"Lippoli's come."  
  
(*#&*&^*@&#)*^$)(#&^)(*#@)(&^)$)#*&#*@&^(*@*$&^)@#&)(^@)(*)$#(&*^)@#(&^)&#)( %)@($&)(@#)^#(&%)&^  
  
That's all for tonight chillins. I'm wiped. I went to the State Fair today. Smelly and bad allersneeze. So I think I'll shower again for like the seventh time and hope that that animal smell will get out of my nose. Can't you tell that I'm a city chick?  
  
Looks to me like Lippoli and Ronin will be united again. Do you think they should? I need some input. It's up to you guys. Gimme some feedback. I won't update again until I get at least five responses where I should go. So get crackin!  
  
[review as always] 


	11. Confrontation

Ok, I've waited for like the last minute to write this. I read yourcu- er I mean- mycuz's review and I realized that I hadn't even written this one! My heavens. I was workin so hard on my RK fic that I spaced it.  
  
Review time!  
  
Binsbins you only get one recognition thingie even if you reviewed twice! You try writing a story and tell me that I take forever!  
  
Firestarter: I think that I like your reasoning. Perhaps I'll take it to heart!  
  
Griffin: Evil guys are the best! Only I don't know if the Dragon's funny. if you think so. hey its your head  
  
So here goes. It might be the last time I update before school starts (in two days) so I'll try to make it as long as possible.  
  
*deep breath* ok, here goes  
  
Tigereyes  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
The jet landed in the center of the street. Taryn and Blade gaped and Owen folded his arms across his chest. Ronin's back was turned and he didn't make any move to show recognition that the jet was there. Griffin scowled.  
  
"Who's got the jet?" Owen asked.  
  
The hatch on the bottom of the jet opened and eight leather clad people stood as if they were in a poster. Lippoli was standing between Bobby and St. John and his eyes were closed. He was trying to talk to Ronin like he had before, but he couldn't get through for some reason.  
  
'Can't get through to him?' the Dragon asked Lippoli.  
  
'Who are you?' Lippoli demanded.  
  
'I am a part of Ronin. Now leave before it gets-forgive the pun-hot in herre.'  
  
Lippoli's eyes shot open. Ronin turned slowly to face the X-Men. His head was bowed but he raised it slowly. Scruffy bangs covered his eyes slightly but the color change was obvious. White and violet to black and amber.  
  
"Can we help you?" Ronin asked in the malevolent tone that was the Dragon's.  
  
"Ronin," Lippoli said as he stepped forward, "this Dragon's trouble. You have to fight him."  
  
"They don't look like that much trouble," Scott/Cyclops said with a smirk.  
  
Ronin's irises shone brighter than they had ever before.  
  
"What did you say," Ronin hissed.  
  
Cyclops shifted his weight under Ronin's fiery gaze.  
  
"Don't think we're a problem," Griffin said with black eyes, "I'll show you a problem." With that he took to the sky. Griffin flew with ease and power to several stories above the earth. He drew his bow, a beautiful and deadly work of art. Eagles were engraved in the strong wood. It was a longbow that could shoot great distances. A malevolent smile was fixed on Griffin's face as he drew two arrows. He nocked them and drew the fletching to his cheek, his eye. The tips of the arrows began to glow blue.  
  
"I'll show you trouble," Griffin said. And before he could loose the arrows, a red beam shot him in the wing. His bow fell from his hand as did the arrows as gravity took its toll. Griffin began to fall to earth, half- unconscious.  
  
He hit the ground with a horrifying thud. Taryn's eyes widened and then she narrowed them in his rage.  
  
"You killed mY FRIEND!!!" she screamed and she shot a heavy barrage of spines at the X-Men. Jean held them in place with her telekinesis but nothing could stop Owen. The instant that Griffin was hit, he was on Cyclops. Owen held him up by the neck, his feet were above the ground by at least a foot and a half. Cyclops was gagging and his face had taken on a slight purple hue.  
  
"NO ONE hurts one of MY friends while I'M here," he bellowed.  
  
Taryn was still firing spines and Jean was still holding them, but she was losing her hold on them. Bobby/Iceman began to try to pry Cyclops out of Owen's tight grip, but to no avail.  
  
Ronin and Blade were kneeling over Griffin. Griffin was in bad shape; his wing was severely burned and the other broken. His leg was at a ninety- degree angle and he was barely conscious.  
  
"This is really bad. Look at him, he's going to die," Blade said with his eyes slightly gray.  
  
Ronin took note of this and he looked Blade in the eyes.  
  
"Do you feel that? The pull? Let it go it'll be a big help if you do. Stay with Griff, I've got a bone to pick with my dear brother," Ronin said standing.  
  
Ronin moved to be straight behind the jet. His eyes were still amber and black and he had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Drop him Owen," he muttered.  
  
Owen did and backed out of the jet.  
  
Ronin stood with his palm open. He made a little dragon out of flame.  
  
"You came here and ruined our privacy, so now you pay the price," Ronin said with all his attention on his little flame dragon.  
  
St. John/Pyro lifted his hand and the flame dragon disappeared. Ronin smirked at the boy. It seemed that Ronin was a great deal older than Pyro when he was only a few months older.  
  
"Cute party trick. But can you do this?" Ronin asked as a great dragon of fire rose above him and gave a terrible roar. Pyro stepped down a little but then found the courage that was inside him and tried to make the new dragon disappear. But he couldn't. He burned his hand and forearm. Pyro yelled in surprise and drew his arm to his chest. He whimpered quietly and he retreated back wit Bobby.  
  
"Ronin, don't do this, you don't want to," Lippoli pleaded.  
  
"And I suppose that you know what would happen if I didn't? Griffin would die and I doubt I'll get a chance to avenge his death."  
  
"And if he doesn't die? What then," Lippoli asked.  
  
"All the better then," Ronin said as flame wreathed around him.  
  
Lippoli closed his eyes and called on any water available.  
  
But none came.  
  
"Having trouble?" Ronin smiled evilly.  
  
Lippoli looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't you think I knew what your talent is? All of the water mains are bone dry, fire hydrants haven't worked here in at least five years and our apartment doesn't get water. So how are you planning to stop me?"  
  
Thunderclouds began to rumble in the distance. Lightening danced from cloud to cloud and rain began to fall.  
  
"You think that a little rain will stop me? Wow weather witch, you do underestimate me. I'm beginning to think-" but he was cut off.  
  
Rogue was holding onto his cheek and the veins on his face began to bulge and Ronin began to gasp for air. He fell to the ground unconscious and the fire that was above him vanished.  
  
Rogue was breathing heavily and she held her head. Wolverine/Logan ran to her and caught her as she fainted. She hung limply in his arms as he looked down at the boy below him.  
  
'What did you get yourself into kid?' he thought to himself. Taryn began to run to Ronin but stopped just short of him. Logan was looking at her threateningly as he stood over Ronin. She stared defiantly back but made no move to reach Ronin.  
  
The silence was suffocating and no one moved save for Blade who was trying to keep the now conscious Lippoli from moving too much. Taryn was the first to speak.  
  
"Move away from him."  
  
Logan said nothing but took several steps back. Taryn lifted his head into her lap as she sat down. Her tears mingled with the falling rain. She gently stroked his face, tracing his scar with her thumb. She muttered softly to him but he did not stir.  
  
Owen came and knelt down next to Taryn. He sat silently and looked up briefly to glare sharply at Rogue who was in Wolverine's arms. Blade was helping Griffin to hobble over to Ronin. Griffin's wings didn't look quite so broken and the burn was healing. Owen looked up at Griffin and looked at him quizzically, but not for long. In the commotion he had forgotten that Griffin could heal himself.  
  
Blade and Griffin stood above them.  
  
"I'll be fine Blade, help Owen carry him inside," Griffin said.  
  
Blade looked uneasily at him and let him stand on his own to help Owen lift Ronin. Taryn also stood and watched the boys go back inside. Lightening flashed and thunder roared.  
  
Lippoli started to follow them inside but Taryn stopped him with a glare and sharp words, "You've done enough to 'help' your brother. Go back where you came from." And with that she turned and left.  
  
Lippoli looked helplessly after his brother and watched them go around the building. When Ronin was out of sight, Lippoli growled and punched the side of the jet. An imprint of the impact bulged out and he yelped. He had broken his hand.  
  
"Lippoli-" Jean began but he glared at her with amber eyes. She said no more and he stormed out of the jet into the pouring rain.  
  
The rest of the X-Men went into the jet and out of the rain.  
  
"Shouldn't we follow him? I mean it's pouring down rain!" Bobby said desperately as Logan lay Rogue down on a reclined seat.  
  
"He'll be fine kid. He just needs time to calm down. All we can do now is take care of Rogue and," Wolverine paused to sigh, "Scott. So make yourself comfortable."  
  
Bobby sat down in a seat with a little more force than necessary and crossed his arms.  
  
It was going to be a long evening.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
So, what do you think? I'm sorry if you like Bobby and you think I made him weak. Lemme tell ya, I think that Shawn Ashmore is the hottest thing ever and I know that he has a lesser part in my story but I'm sorry. It's just how it happened.  
  
Review and I'll write faster. Really! Though I won't quit on my Kenshin ficcie, that I won't! It's not up yet but when it is, I'll let ya know ^o^  
  
[reviews make the world go round] 


	12. Crawling in the Dark

Who here hates school? Oh oh me! Pick me! It sux you know, I went to a wee private school and I now go to the fine public high school. Let's take a moment and look at some numbers. Old school graduating class: 62. New school sophomore class: 1000! There's also some 4000 kids. That's estimating! The point Tigereyes? Well, it's not that I am overwhelmed or anything, cause I'm not, it's that I know a raging 0 people in 95% of my classes!!! Sux!  
  
*deep breath*  
  
I'm better now. The first day I had homework in every stinkin class so I'm a little delayed in posting. Sorry. Name your price and it's yours as long as we're even.  
  
Peace, love, hot boys (or ladies if you are a male of the species), and wet pools to all.  
  
So here goes!!!  
  
Tigereyes  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Consciousness was a fleeting thing for Ronin the next couple of days. None of them was away from him or the others for very long for fear that he would either wake up while they weren't there or he would slip farther away.  
  
When Ronin was conscious, he didn't seem the same. His eyes would never open more than it took for him to see them and he was very lethargic. It wouldn't take more than a few words from him before he slipped back into the catatonic state.  
  
Several times they heard a knocking at the big metal door that led to the outside. And every time they ignored it. Only a few candles were lit and a pressing darkness was some form of comfort for them. In the dark, it seemed almost surreal, just a bad dream. But they were reminded that it wasn't when they looked at Ronin's slowly rising and falling chest.  
  
Taryn knelt on the floor next to the couch that they had laid Ronin on. She had her hand in his and she would lay her head on the couch to hear his breathing, slow and ragged as it was. Griffin stood in the corner. He continuously cracked his knuckles or shifted his weight or did some sort of fidgeting. Owen hadn't stopped pacing since they laid Ronin down. Blade sat in the armchair with his legs drawn up into the seat Indian Style. He rested his chin on his knuckles, elbows pressing into his knees. Time seemed to tick backwards or speed forward. Night fell unbeknownst to the Pack and slowly, one by one; they dropped off to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lippoli wouldn't sleep that night. He wandered the perimeter of the building at least a dozen times looking for an entrance or some way to break in to get to Ronin. And each time he couldn't, he got even more enraged.  
  
Bobby watched him wander around in the rain from the jet. He couldn't sit still while Lippoli was wandering in the dark and rain while he sat in the jet warm and cozy. Rogue had regained consciousness but she was still a little wobbly. Immediately after she sat up, the others began barraging her questions about Ronin until Logan shooed them away, even though he was as curious as the rest of them.  
  
Night had descended on them and parking a SR-71 in the middle of the street was not the most of the commonplace things in the world.  
  
"We have to go. The authorities will be here and-" Scott tattered in vain.  
  
"Screw the authorities. I'm not leaving without Lippoli," Bobby said with conviction.  
  
"I am the leader here and I make the decisions. When you let go of your mother's apron strings, then we'll talk," Scott hissed.  
  
Bobby took a hurt look and then shot a look at Scott, that if looks could kill, the man would have been on the floor dead faster than he could process the thought.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. Boys, you must get control of your tempers. It is probably a good idea to move on," Ororo said and Scott smirked at Bobby, "but it is not wise for us to leave Lippoli here on his own," Bobby smirked right back at Scott, "so that is why we must either drag him home or let him stay with someone here."  
  
Silence met her suggestion and all eyed one another.  
  
"Drag him home. I won't let someone stay here with that- that maniac who thinks he's possessed!" Scott proclaimed. "We drag him home."  
  
"This can't be a good idea," Logan muttered under his breath. He was sitting next to Rogue with her head resting on his lap.  
  
"Jean, would you use your telekinesis to bring him here?" Scott asked in a honeyed voice.  
  
She hesitated a moment, then complied. After a couple of moments, Lippoli came hovering several feet from the ground kicking and clawing as if his life depended on it. Jean moved him slowly but surely, keeping him steady in the air despite his kicking. As he cleared the back hatch, it closed firmly shut and she let him down. He studied them for a moment and was about to protest but he was cut off.  
  
Sirens were heard in the distance but were growing louder and louder by the second.  
  
"That's our cue," Scott said sitting down in the pilot's seat and began take-off procedures. The jet was several miles away before bewildered police officers arrived at the scene.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ronin awoke slowly with stiff joints and a killer hangover.  
  
'Did I go drinking? Or did Blade trick me into another of his drinking games?' He thought as he sat up rubbing his head.  
  
'Why am I wearing my coat?' he thought as he realized that he was still dressed to go out.  
  
'That girl touched you.'  
  
'Hm? And?'  
  
'You really didn't pay attention while you were at that mansion did you?'  
  
'I was too busy with you to notice much else-'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, we've all heard it before. She steals powers and once she has yours, she starts to take your life force.'  
  
'Wait! I don't have my powers anymore?'  
  
'No, you do because they were more rooted in me and she couldn't touch me even if she tried. It'd kill you first then I leave.'  
  
'So I've still got them?'  
  
'Were you listening?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Then there you go.'  
  
'Sweet. So that also explains the hangover?'  
  
'Indeed.'  
  
'So, what'd I miss?'  
  
'What makes you think I know?'  
  
'Cause you know everything, plus you knew that thing about Rogue.'  
  
'Flattery gets you nowhere. But anyway, everyone was worried, Owen's out for blood, as is Griffin. Blade's just been over there fingering that dagger of his. Taryn's been here.'  
  
'Ha! I knew you knew.'  
  
'Yeah, well.'  
  
Ronin was so immersed in his (and the Dragon's) thoughts that he didn't realize that Griffin had been saying his name for quite some time. His eyes slowly came back into focus as he realized this.  
  
"-nin, RONIN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Griffin was snapping his fingers in front of Ronin.  
  
He swatted Griffin's hand away and made a face at him.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. I was just thinking. Just thinking-" he trailed off. "Where's the bleached haired bitch that did that to me! Where the hell is she!" Ronin said standing up too fast. His head was swimming and he sat back down with more force that he intended. He hit his tailbone on the wood support and he yelled several profanities.  
  
"What happened? I mean one minute you were ready to toast them all to kingdom come then the next, you and the girl were on the ground unconscious," Blade asked.  
  
"She steals powers, and well I guess life force too," Ronin said running his hand through his slightly matted and really wet hair.  
  
"What!?! So you don't-" Taryn stammered.  
  
"Have to worry about it. I'm fine, a little sleepy, but fine," Ronin finished for her.  
  
A silence filled the room and no one stirred.  
  
"So, what now?" Owen asked.  
  
"We get revenge! That stupid bastard shot me in wing! Look at this! Look!" Griffin shouted as he flared his wings and showed a slightly singed spot. "That was a window through my wing two hours ago!!! This guy goes down now!"  
  
"I don't think that's a good-" Owen began to protest.  
  
"I do! That bitch is going down!" Ronin said standing up.  
  
"But shouldn't we wait-" Owen began again.  
  
"Let's go now! Come on!" Griffin said already halfway to the door.  
  
"But-" Owen said but trailed off.  
  
"They won't listen when they get something in their heads. Let's just make sure that they don't kill themselves in the process," Blade said grabbing his coat and following the excited boys out of the door.  
  
Taryn just shook her head and reluctantly followed.  
  
'I gotta have a talk with that boyfriend of mine. He's got way to little patience.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, whadya think? Not bad for writing it after the third day at the fine learning establishment. I finally got my Rurouni Kenshin fic up and you will all be pleased to read it, I'm sure.  
  
If you review for that one and this one, I'll ship you 1,000,000 dollars or whatever the equivalent is where you're reading this from. So, hop to!  
  
I'm gonna go update that one now too! Ha! I am a good author!  
  
*skips away*  
  
Ronin: Does she realize that people reviewed?  
  
Blade: Yep. Didn't you see her fall out of her chair?  
  
Ronin: So that explains the gash  
  
Blade: I think so.  
  
Ronin: You think we should do it for her?  
  
Blade: Why not. It's either that or watch her skip around, and that's pretty scary  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Ronin: I hope it wasn't valuable  
  
Blade: Let's do this so we can drive her to the ER  
  
The Griffin: Hugh Jackman! Nah man. Either Shawn Ashmore or Brad Pitt minus the Cast Away look  
  
Firestarter: I kinda guessed that you would have liked Pyro over Icebox. But if I would have to pick a power, fire, definitely fire. Yep.  
  
Bins: Well chica, you come through again! The Dragon and Ronin are like, um, allies (?) now and they are workin together. So basically, yeppers.  
  
[After the Breaking+Warning Label=$1000000] 


	13. Take this!

Ok! Thanx to all of my reviewers and what not. I'm too lazy right now to write the official business but you know who you are and thanks. So I'm gonna write now.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^* *^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
Taryn held tight to Ronin as they sped on his stolen motorcycle through the empty streets. Empty as they tended to be at 1:30 in the morning. Even being the 'city that never sleeps', a nap seems to happen around aforementioned time.  
  
Ronin practically flew at breakneck speed until the familiar mansion loomed in the distance. Grim determination was etched into his face and he pushed the bike faster, if that were even possible. Griffin was barely ahead of Ronin jumping from thermal to thermal to gain speed. Owen and Blade followed in a Land Rover behind them. Blade had grim determination etched into his face as he drove. Owen held the impassiveness that he always did.  
  
The gates were upon them in no time and Ronin stopped the bike with a dramatic spin-skid. Griffin laughed as he flew over the fence and the Land Rover stopped behind Ronin and Taryn.  
  
"This is a really bad idea Ronin!" Taryn said.  
  
*STOP! STOP THIS FICCY RIGHT HERE!*  
  
input now people! Should the story come to a crashing end or a nice smooth landing? I've kinda lost steam if you havent noticed by now. See this Kenshin fic is outta control! Crazy I say! So I need to know what to do! If you want me to continue and have dramatic fight scenes and what not, tell me! If at least ten people don't say ne thing, it will ocme to a crashing end even if the others say no! take that! 


	14. The Assassin and the Cleric

So, I'm not gonna quit on ya. I was testin ya. Yeah you heard me, I said it! Muahahahahahahahahahah ha. Well. After having a near heart attack when my bus rolled up to my stop (which happens to be my driveway) and I caught sight of my car, I wanted to write. Yes, I have a car. Parents, hide your boys, Tigereyes is on the prowl!!! *Tigereyes's dad's eyes bulge and he grabs for keys* GIMME THOSE BACK! *chases father*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Griffin landed on the other side of the fence and started to pick the lock to get them in.  
  
"Ronin, you're not listening to me. This is a ginormously bad idea," Taryn pleaded as Griffin popped the lock. Blade and Owen were out of the Land Rover and waiting patiently. It wasn't to be said that either one of them didn't want to fight the X-Men and kick the living shit out of them but they weren't as vocal as Griffin or Ronin, which wasn't their style.  
  
Griffin pushed the gate open with a whine from the hinges and Ronin walked in, ignoring Taryn's protests and pleas. The X-Men had heard their coming and they were waiting, very clichély, in front of the front door to the mansion. All in uniform, they looked like a movie poster. Ronin's eyes burned amber and he glared at Rogue in particular. He stopped about 10-15 feet from them, the rest of the pack standing behind him. Ronin drew his sword slowly, the ring of the blade echoed against the building.  
  
"Thought that was funny? Knockin me out? How about I knock you out and we'll see how you feel about it," Ronin challenged.  
  
"You're not all there in your head Ronin, let us help you," Rogue pleaded.  
  
"What do you care? I have all I need. A family," he gestured to the others standing behind him, "control, and more power than you could imagine." As he spoke, his eyes dimmed to black and his voice took on a malevolent tone. "Hell, what do I even need this for?" he asked no one in particular. He sheathed the sword and laid it on the ground before his feet. Half of a smile quirked on his face and the air temperature began to rise. A wind picked up and was hot, swirling hair and leaves.  
  
'This is a bad idea.'  
  
'They can't stop us, the only ones who can didn't come back.'  
  
'Ones who can?'  
  
'Don't worry about them.'  
  
'But,'  
  
'Just forget I said that.'  
  
'..'  
  
'Fine, but later. Now time to show them whose boss?'  
  
'Wasn't that a show in the eighty's or somethin?'  
  
Fire began to swirl in trails around Ronin as he smirked. Taryn backed up from him as the flames intensified. The flames were hot, hotter than Taryn could believe that he could make them.  
  
"Ronin," she began.  
  
He gave her a sidelong glance and she said no more. The flames swirled faster, hotter and brighter around him. It came to a point that Ronin couldn't see through the flames.  
  
"So Dragon, always the show. Ever think of moving to Vegas?" a female voice asked through the flames.  
  
The flames dissipated and Ronin stared shocked at the two figures standing between him and the X-Men. A girl and a boy about the same ages as Ronin. The girl had long brown hair with hazel eyes. She could have even been a walking arsenal, she had a katana hanging from a thick leather belt on her waist, there were loops on her baggy black pants, each holding a throwing knife, and a pouch hung from the leather belt. The boy was shorter than the girl by a little. He had dark brown short hair and bluish gray eyes. He wore baggy black pants and a black T-shirt. He had a long wooden staff, only a head shorter than he.  
  
"YOU!" Ronin/the Dragon hissed.  
  
"Long time no see eh? Miss us?" the boy inquired.  
  
"How did you. how." Ronin grunted in frustration.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we don't really die. We just come back when you do. I thought you would have gotten that by now," the girl said, picking her nails with a throwing knife.  
  
"Listen here Assassin," Ronin began but she cut him off.  
  
"No, YOU listen Dragon. I'm growing tried of these games. One of these days I'd like to actually rest. And you just don't quit!" the Assassin retorted.  
  
'Who are they?'  
  
'Remember the ones who I was telling you about?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You're looking at them. The only ones who can stop me. er. us are standing right there.'  
  
'So let me burn them to a crisp. They aren't invincible are they?'  
  
'No, but almost. The boy, he's a cleric. He can heal both himself and the Assassin. All attacks on him are deflected. The only way to bring him down is the girl.'  
  
'Oh. So why don't we get out of here? I mean if we die now, what good will that do?'  
  
'I don't die, you do. And the Dragon does not run.'  
  
The flames reappeared and Ronin wasted no time in throwing them full force at the two before them. It looked like curtains for the X-Men and the two but inches from the cleric; the flames met a blue wall. They lapped at it but didn't pass. This only proceeded to piss Ronin off more and he threw more at them and the cleric continued to block it. The Assassin began to dig around in her deep pocket in her pants and pulled out a long dart and a tube. She loaded the dart in the tube and shot it at Ronin's throat. He expected it to burn up in the flames but it remained intact all the way to his neck. He crumpled to the ground and the flames subsided.  
  
Almost as soon as Ronin hit the ground, Owen, Griffin and Blade were on the two. But they too were brought down by the Assassin's darts. Taryn knelt beside Ronin and looked at the Assassin with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"He's not dead. I've done this plenty of times before. Trust me, he'll be fine," she said resting a hand on Taryn's shoulder. There was a ring on practically every finger, and even two on some. One that was predominating was a sliver snake biting its tail on her first finger. The snake had ruby eyes and she fingered it when she removed her hand from Taryn's shoulder. The Assassin turned to the X-Men.  
  
"They will not be too happy when they wake, that they will not. Is there a place that they can be safe from themselves as well as us from them?"  
  
"I agree. They'll be pretty mad. Dragon never takes being beaten well," the Cleric said to the Assassin who stood next to him.  
  
"I am sure that we can find room," the Professor said from the entry to the mansion. "Would all of you be so kind as to find them rooms in the lower levels?" The X-Men nodded affirmation. "Good, now would you like to join me in my study? I think we have a bit to talk about," he said to the two and they nodded almost simultaneously. The Professor wheeled down the hall and Assassin and the Cleric followed.  
  
If they were impressed with the building, they did not show it. They followed the Professor's quick pace step for wheel and they made it to his study in record time. Xavier wheeled behind his desk and Assassin and Cleric stood before the desk. It disturbed Xavier a little that the shadows seemed to surround the Assassin and shift to accompany her. He cleared his throat and his mind at the same time.  
  
"Have a seat if you will," he began but they remained standing.  
  
"No disrespect, but I prefer to be on my feet, that I do. Just because I am standing, doesn't make me any more or less comfortable or attentive. Please, continue," the Assassin said.  
  
"Alright then. You mentioned before that you don't die and come back when he does. And that you have done this many times before, were you being hypothetical or were you serious?" Xavier questioned.  
  
"Uh, well, let's go with serious. We've been around for what, a thousand years you think?" he asked the Assassin and she shrugged.  
  
"Lost count. Somewhere around 1500 to 2000 years. This has been goin on for way too long. It needs to end sometime. I mean to end it this one," the Assassin said darkly.  
  
Xavier looked at her and wondered. 'She's not telling something or she's just creepy.'  
  
"I don't appreciate you calling her creepy, Professor," the Cleric said.  
  
Xavier looked as stunned as the man gets. The Cleric tapped his forehead.  
  
"Magic works in wonderful ways," he said mysteriously.  
  
"So what do I call you? Just Cleric and Assassin? I don't think that would go over well with the student body thinking there's a killer amongst them," Xavier said matter-of-faclty.  
  
"Well, that's the only name I've used and will continue to be so. If your students have problems, maybe I won't go among them. I've done it before," Assassin said incredulously.  
  
"But one of us must and I suppose that you're sticking that bill on me again?" Cleric asked. Assassin shot him a sheepish smile and he sighed. "Fine."  
  
"I can have a room arranged for you-" Xavier began.  
  
"I believe I will guard the Dragon and the rest of his crew. Wherever he goes, there's either lawsuits or destruction. I can keep it to a minimum," she cut in.  
  
"I will stay with her, but I will wander the grounds," Cleric added.  
  
"Fine then. I will show you where they're being held," Xavier said, wondering where his air of authority went.  
  
Behind his back, the Assassin and the Cleric shot each other smiles and victorious winks. They made their way to an elevator and to the lower levels of the mansion. Big heavy doors that slid open lined the hall. Most were open, save for four. They were closed tight and Cyclops and Wolverine were sitting between them. They stood as the Professor wheeled up to them.  
  
"Scott, Logan, this is Assassin and Cleric. They will be aiding in watching them," Xavier said.  
  
"Aiding?" both the Assassin and the Cleric said at the same time.  
  
"There is no way that they know how to handle them if they got out. And simple slashing and blasting will get you nowhere with them," Cleric said in an all too knowing tone.  
  
"There is a crater in Nevada that is 150 km long and 200 deep. Yeah, that was once a city that thought they could hold the Dragon on their own. Notice the lack of town now," Assassin said.  
  
"Ok, so we're worthless. Is that what you are saying," Scott asked with a tone in his voice that wasn't in the least bit respectful.  
  
"You aren't worthless, you just don't know what you are doing," Cleric said smoothly.  
  
"And that is no way to talk to your elders," Assassin added.  
  
"You're what 15, 16? Yeah right," Scott said.  
  
"Try 1516 years old," Assassin said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"No way," Scott began and she shot him a berating look. "Fine, whatever," he mumbled as he stormed away.  
  
"Ignore him, he just doesn't like getting his ass saved by anyone, let alone getting embarrassed afterward. Excuse me," Logan said and walked past them.  
  
"If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask," Xavier said, turning to leave.  
  
"Thank you for you hospitality, it does help us greatly. Perhaps we can avoid any misfortunate disasters," Cleric said smoothly.  
  
Xavier nodded and left them to themselves.  
  
"It really won't be any different from any other time, you know that," Assassin whispered to the Cleric once Xavier had gone.  
  
"Yes, but it was nice to see him relax a little," Cleric said.  
  
"I wonder where the counterpart is, normally he is with the Dragon when we meet him," Assassin wondered aloud.  
  
"Probably around here somewhere. Couldn't you feel it? Someone took the Dragon down not too long ago; he's only like at half strength. That's never happened before," Cleric said.  
  
"The Last Battle. The battle against the Dragon to end all ages," Assassin quoted.  
  
"Never good for retirement fund," Cleric said with a grin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
So, just when you thought I couldn't add more characters, I did! It's kinda an inside joke with me and a friend from study hall but you know, I thought it would be fun to add. *winks* Reviews are nice! YAY! 


	15. It's a short one sorry

Well, I got some great reviews, some profanity filled (only kidding, I cuss more than you I'd wager to bet) and some that had way too long of words (really ya need to put some spaces in bus buddy!)  
  
I gave ya a twist and more characters, and now you want another chappie! My heavens, what are your mommies feeding you? Why ok then, let's ride!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The night passed slowly for Lippoli. He had avoided the confrontation at the front gate. For some reason, he knew that it would be bad if he were there and his brother arrived. So he stayed in the lower levels of the mansion, practicing anything he knew how to do and anything that would keep his mind off of his brother. Xavier did come down and try to get him upstairs to attend classes or eat but Lippoli would have none of it. He just stayed down in the lower levels sulking.  
  
He was in the middle of meditating when someone stood in the doorway, blocking the only light.  
  
"Please move," Lippoli said without opening his eyes.  
  
"You are the one that is the Dr- er I mean Ronin's brother, right?" the person in the door asked.  
  
"New here? Yes, I am. Who are you and why do you care?" Lippoli asked.  
  
"I am called Cleric and I came to help your brother," Cleric said walking in the room and sitting across from Lippoli.  
  
Lippoli looked at him questionably but said nothing and returned to meditating.  
  
"Why do you run from your destiny?"  
  
Lippoli's eyes shot open. "What!?!"  
  
"You were down here when your brother was doing his part. Why did you run this time? I would have thought that you would have stuck by him," Cleric said, closing his own eyes.  
  
"What do you know about him? About me? Nothing! You're just some weirdo that came the same day that Ronin did-"  
  
"Cleric," a female voice said from the door. Cleric nodded and rose.  
  
"I will talk with you later on," and with that he was gone, leaving Lippoli to scratch his head about the newcomer to the mansion.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ronin lay unconscious on a makeshift bed in the room that held him. His body had not moved but his mind was a blur.  
  
'How DARE they do this to me again!'  
  
'YOU?!? What about me? This is your doing Dragon,'  
  
'I didn't do anything. You were going along with it so you don't have much room to complain.'  
  
'I'm getting kinda tired of you running the show. Remember, this is my body, not yours and you just can't push me around like that-'  
  
'Oh kid, you haven't seen pushy. You wanna play pushy? You got it!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Griffin had been awake for a while. He sat on the gurney that he woke up on and began to straighten his wings. They had taken his weapons and locked the door, so all he could do is sit and wait. Something pulled at his mind about the two that had single-handedly brought down the whole pack. They were important and familiar somehow. He didn't know why but he had a hunch it had to do with the spirit that lived within him. He had heard Ronin say that he talked with the spirit within him but Griffin had never mastered that. The spirit came to him when it wanted to, not vice versa.  
  
He had given up on his wings and lay back on the gurney. Counting the spots in the ceiling tiles, his mind began to wander.  
  
'That Assassin, I wonder how she got that name. Well, maybe not wonder. I think she was looking at me funny. But those eyes of hers didn't give any indication. Sometimes I wish I didn't have these wings and had something like telepathy or something. Well, I wouldn't give up the wings but it would be handy to have telepathy.'  
  
The door slid open with a *whoosh* and he sat up hurriedly. The Cleric and the Assassin stood in the door. The girl was unarmed to his eyes but he would have wagered his life's savings that she had some sort of weapon on her. She looked passively at him but there was a faint glimmer that shone for a second in her eyes. The Cleric stood leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
Griffin nodded.  
  
The Cleric walked in and stood a few feet in front of him. The Assassin leaned against the wall in the corner. The shadows collected around her and it was hard to make out a definite shape. Even though he could not see her eyes, he knew that they were on him and it made him feel like he was wearing no clothes. He shifted his weight uneasily.  
  
'I wish she wouldn't look at me like I was meat or something.' Griffin thought and the Cleric smiled inwardly.  
  
'I know exactly how you feel my friend.' Cleric thought to himself.  
  
"You are Griffin correct? I am sure by now that you know who we are. Would you mind if we ask you some questions?" Cleric said politely. The Assassin smiled. 'He's so polite with all of these people. All they do with me is cower, though that is fun in it's own way.'  
  
She pulled herself from her thoughts and returned her attentions to the Cleric and Griffin.  
  
"Do you know of the spirit that lives in Ronin?"  
  
Griffin nodded reluctantly. His eyes examined the floor as he began to speak. "There's one in me too. And apparently in the rest of us. I've only felt it once though,"  
  
The Cleric's face remained passive. He wouldn't have been able to read the Assassin's if he could have even seen it.  
  
"We know," came her voice from the shadows.  
  
"WHAT?!? How could you possible know! None of us knew until like-"  
  
"We knew, we've done this a time or two. And so have you, at least the Griffin inside you has," Assassin said from the corner.  
  
Griffin furrowed his brow in confusion but said nothing. She stepped from the corner, leaving her shadows behind. She stepped right in front of Griffin and held his chin in her palms.  
  
"Don't move," she ordered and he complied.  
  
She touched her forehead to his and the Cleric watched uninterested. He'd seen her do this before. She stood for several minutes more, before letting Griffin's head go and he fell back slowly onto the gurney. She turned from the unconscious boy and turned to the Cleric. She had a weariness in her eyes and face that was not there before. She seemed to be perfectly fine, but the Cleric knew better. Instead of her silent, cat-like grace, she walked a little heavier and her eyes weren't as sharp. She saw his worried look and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It has burrowed itself deep. He remembers how easy he killed the last body he was in. So he's gone way under. It took a little more effort than I was anticipating," she said with a light smile.  
  
"Come on, you need rest now. I will watch them," he said shooing her out the door.  
  
The Cleric gave Griffin one last look before letting the doors close and lock behind him.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*  
  
So that's it for now. I'm having a good time talking online so this is all you get, unless I change my mind. So there! 


	16. Room for one more

Well, Homecoming has come and gone. It was an interesting night, lemme just say that. So I'm writing my troubles away this morning because my parents wouldn't let me write at 12:30.  
  
This is going to have two parts so the first part is now and the second part is coming.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The place that was the safest for most young mutants has become the place that many have come to fear the most. The place lay in ruins, tired flames licked lamely at the sides of the already charred walls. Not a whole wall stood anywhere. The regal looking building was rubble, the inhabitants gone. Ronin sat on the only whole part of the twelve-foot wall that surrounded the property that was still in pristine shape. He watched with a cold stare and rigid body. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. The trees inside the property burst into flames. He watched the shadows that danced from the light that the flames gave off.  
  
*earlier that night*  
  
Lippoli had finally made it to his room. Logan practically carried him after finding him unconscious on the floor of the training room that he was meditating on earlier. He was cold but sweating and unconscious. He was not responding to any medicines or Xavier's attempts to get inside his head. It was very distressing to watch one of the most powerful mutants become frustrated because of his abilities. There was nothing anyone could do. Bobby and St. John held vigil in his room, sitting against the wall, waiting for the off chance that he would wake up and be fine. But their hopes were in vain.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I am flat out ordering you not to do this! It's way too dangerous. Who knows what could happen?!? We've never done this before!" Cleric said to the Assassin as she walked determinedly to the room that was holding Ronin.  
  
"Maybe that's what's going wrong. I'm getting tired of not being able to die in peace! I don't know about you but I've had enough of this life. And when has you ordering me done anything?" she said still walking to the double doors.  
  
"But-" he began but she was already through the doors with them closed and locked behind her before he could say anything more.  
  
She walked to his still body. He seemed serene and at peace and it reassured her. In truth, the calm and cool Assassin was actually having second thoughts about her decision. She hesitated when she began to prop him up against the wall.  
  
'Perhaps I shouldn't have locked that door-' she began to think but shot the thought down and held Ronin's head in her hands. Pressing foreheads, she closed her eyes and began to slip into Ronin's thoughts. But he began to pull her in too fast for her liking and when she tried to pull back, she was unable to. Her eyes snapped open as Ronin pulled the last of her spirit into him. Before her limp body hit the floor, he was off of the gurney and walking into a shadow, disappearing from sight.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric had decided to rest against the wall while the Assassin did her thing. He tried to think positively, but he was still unsure of her actions. After almost two thousand years together, they were in tune with each other. He was mid thought when he felt her fall, felt her disappear. He shot up and began to bang on the door. He realized the futility of his actions and stepped back. Beginning to mutter under his breath, light began to collect around his outstretched hands. His muttering grew in volume and the light began to intensify. With the last word, the light shot from his hands and the door dissolved.  
  
He ran into the room and found her limp body sprawled on the floor and the gurney empty.  
  
"F***!" he yelled aloud. He paced the room, looking into the shadows thoroughly before kneeling at her side.  
  
His hands and eyes began to glow blue and he waited. She was not responding to his healing. She wasn't responding his call back to life that both would until the Dragon was taken care of for good. She wasn't there. He cursed again.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea," he muttered to her lifeless body. He stood and closed his eyes. If what happened what he thought happened, he would still be able to track her spirit.  
  
'If it's not too late,' he thought.  
  
And with a grimace and a sigh, he followed the signature of her spirit to the depths of the shadows.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bobby sighed and sat down hard after having to recessitate Lippoli for about the fifteenth time. Lippoli's face had seemed to sink in, his eyes were accented with dark circles and there was no color in his face. St. John and drifted off to sleep about a half-hour ago. Bobby had tried to send him off to his own room, heaven knew he wanted his bed for while but he had to stay. It was his way of helping Lippoli, even if it wasn't helping him get any better.  
  
Lippoli hadn't moved since Logan put him on the bed. Aside from shivers from the teen, though he had as many blankets on him that they thought could be on him, he didn't show any sign of life. All they were riding on was hope. That's all that they would have.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ronin's body walked through the shadows, finding the way outside.  
  
'What are you doing? Are you insane!?!'  
  
'Boy, you wanted pushy and that's what you got.'  
  
'I never asked you to do this to her.'  
  
'She wanted in so I let her in.'  
  
'Don't you think it's just a little crowded in here without her?'  
  
'I agree. Let's kill her spirit. Her body dies too. The Cleric can't bring her back. We'll kill two birds with one stone.'  
  
'I don't want to kill her.'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'I won't let you.'  
  
'Well perhaps I should kill you too.'  
  
'I believe I have a say in this stupid fight,' the Assassin "said" to the fighting spirits.  
  
'How did you get out!?! My spirit has kept greater mages and wise men than you.' The Dragon demanded.  
  
'Perhaps that is the problem. You've never had to hold a girl before. It seems true though, every lifetime you seem to have trouble with the ladies,' she snickered.  
  
The Dragon didn't take her humor well and in body and spirit, he tortured her for her words. She screamed in Ronin's head and her body writhed on the floor. The Cleric felt her pain in the back of his mind; he winced and picked up his pace. He had a worsening feeling in his gut that things were going to get worse.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric was running by the time that he caught up with Ronin. He had discarded his staff for his sword, the Paladin Avenger. There was one way to win this skirmish in the long run and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to just be with his big stick and magic.  
  
"Dragon, stop," he commanded with as much authority as he could muster, lighting his Avenger on fire.  
  
Ronin stopped, but it wasn't Ronin in control, it was the Dragon. With burnished golden eyes and black that seemed to consume your soul.  
  
"And you will make me?" he asked using the malevolent tone of the Dragon, Ronin's voice, and the Assassin's voice.  
  
"You're gonna let her go, then I will kick your ass," the Cleric said pointing the Avenger at Ronin.  
  
"No," the melodic voices said again.  
  
"Fine." And with that the Cleric charged.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
So there's part one. Whadya think? Your reviews are keeping me going! Do you want me to die? I didn't think so! 


	17. Back in Black

Ok there has been some confusion over the cleric and assassin. They're just a little inside joke that I pulled into the world of Warning Label. Cleric does the magic and healing, the assassin just kicks ass and can go into peoples' heads. Just something I pulled. I dunno.  
  
I love reviews sooooooo much! It's not funny! I love all of you!  
  
I got some help writing this one so much love to Apocalypse.  
  
Tigereyes!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric lunged at the Dragon with all of the force he could muster. With a jump, the Cleric brought the Avenger down on Ronin's shoulder, but the Dragon saw it coming and forged himself a wakizashi of flames and parried the Cleric's attack with ease.  
  
The Cleric stood confidently before the Dragon, sizing him up and formulating moves in his head. He sighed, this was going to be more difficult than he anticipated.  
  
"I have no true wish to fight you. Let her spirit free and I will not trouble you for a while," the Cleric said smoothly.  
  
The Dragon sneered and threw a column of fire at the Cleric. But it wasn't only the Dragon who could anticipate the other's moves for the Cleric raised a shield to protect himself from the heat and flames and redirected it back at Ronin.  
  
The flames seemed to only ruffle the teen's hair as they blew past him. The flames blew hot and bright past him. Though Ronin could manipulate fire, he couldn't subdue the light that the flames offered. Momentarily blinded, the Cleric took advantage of the situation and knocked Ronin's feet from under him and held the Avenger at the boy's jugular.  
  
"I will leave you unharmed if you let her go. I have no wish to continue this now," the Cleric said steadily holding the long sword at the Dragon's/Ronin's throat.  
  
'You might enjoy long pointy swords at your neck but I don't. We're letting her go,' Ronin thought to the Dragon.  
  
'No.' the Dragon replied  
  
'Yes.' And with that Ronin struggled for control of the body, his eyes a twisted miasma of black, purple, white and amber. They held their white and purple long enough for Ronin to set the Assassin's spirit free.  
  
A breeze brushed past the Cleric and he knew that his job was done. He stepped back from Ronin, eyes settled at white and purple for the time being.  
  
"I will be going now, but be assured, this is not over," and with that and a dramatic sheathing of the Avenger, he left. All Ronin could do was watch the figure dissapate into the evening shadows.  
  
*^*$*%*$*^#*&@(%&^(%&@Q(*%^#(*$(*^(@$*&  
  
St. John yelling woke Bobby.  
  
"BOBBY YOU LAZY BUM!!! GOD, YOU'RE GONNA LET HIM DIE!!!"  
  
Bobby sat up and ran to Lippoli's bedside where St. John was already recessitating him. Sweat had beaded up on the boy's head as he pressed down on Lippoli's chest rhythmically. The monitor that measured Lippoli's heart slowly perked back to life. St. John held his hands back for a second, making sure that Lippoli's breathing would hold. Then he turned on Bobby.  
  
"The hell is wrong with you!?! You fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me up!?!" St. John demanded.  
  
"You looked dead and I didn't plan on falling asleep. Look, I'm sorry-" Bobby began but St. John would have none of it.  
  
"Sorry wouldn't have brought him back if he died while both of us slept," St. John muttered bitterly.  
  
"You act like this is no big deal to me! You think I like watching him lay there half-alive? It's killing me inside too. This isn't what should happen, it's just not fair," Bobby said sitting back in the chair against the wall.  
  
St. John looked at his best friend. He was regretting every word that he said.  
  
"Bobby, man, I'm-" St. John began but was cut off again by the monitor failing. With a sigh, St. John turned and began the process again.  
  
Bobby sat and thought. He had heard that the Cleric could heal.  
  
'What if he could heal Lippoli?' he wondered to himself.  
  
Without a word, he sprung from his chair and dashed into the hall, leaving a bewildered St. John to keep Lippoli alive.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric walked into the room where the body of the Assassin lay. She had begun to stir but she wasn't fully conscious (being trapped in someone else will do that to ya). He sat patiently as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned softly as she looked at the Cleric smiling down at her.  
  
"Don't even say it." she said with wariness in her voice.  
  
"I didn't say a thing," he said happily.  
  
"I know what you were thinking," she said covering her eyes.  
  
"What might that be?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," she paused, "and thanks. As much as I loathe saying it, you saved my ass again."  
  
The Cleric smiled triumphantly. "I'm so proud! You said I was right! Perhaps I am wearing off on you. Softie."  
  
She punched him playfully in the arm. "You are doing no such thing. I am no softie."  
  
He held a hand down to her and helped her up. She dusted off her black attire and adjusted her katana. She fingered the hilt lovingly.  
  
"Time to settle the score. Nobody takes my spirit without asking." she muttered walking past the Cleric.  
  
"Don't you think you're being slightly rash?" he asked skeptically. "I mean you just got back in your body and I don't think it will last long. In fact you'll stumble and fall right.about.now." And as he finished his sentence she tripped and had to grip the wall for support. She glared at him over her shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked sweetly.  
  
She growled at him.  
  
"You need to rest. I don't care how big or bad you think you are, your body doesn't either. You need to sit for awhile. It won't kill you , you know," he said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"But I have to kill that runt." she whined.  
  
"Later. Besides, I am sick of saving your ass,"  
  
"WHAT?!?" she roared. "YOU saving MY ass? I think the scales have been pretty equal my old friend. I have gotten you out of your share of sticky situations, besides, I'm older than you."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?!?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm older than you so you have no right to boss me around."  
  
He glared at her and she at him. The staring match would have gone on longer except Bobby came skidding into the room. The Assassin turned around to face him, not removing the glare that she held for the Cleric. Bobby somewhat wilted under her icy gaze but he stayed put.  
  
"If it wouldn't be. see Lippoli, he's.what I mean to say is." he stammered.  
  
"What you mean to say is that you want him to fix him," the Assassin said nodding her head in the direction of the Cleric. "Don't ask me, ask him. It's his power," she said dismissively.  
  
With that she walked out of the room.  
  
"Don't forget what I said. You need to-" he called after her but she waved a dismissive arm at him while turning the corner.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," the Cleric said while rubbing his eyes.  
  
Bobby practically jumped a foot in the air at the opportunity. He literally ran to Lippoli's room while the Cleric strode calmly behind. St. John was recessitating when they walked in. St. John looked up passively from Lippoli then went back to work.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Heal him!" Bobby said impatiently.  
  
The Cleric gave him a patronizing look. "This isn't something that I do for frivolous reasons and bumps on the head. What is wrong with him?"  
  
"We don't know. One minute he was meditating and the next he's out like a light," St. John said standing up straight since Lippoli was breathing on his own for a moment.  
  
"He is going home, there is nothing I can do," the Cleric said turning to leave.  
  
Bobby grabbed his arm. "Surely there is something you can do, make him levitate, posess him for all I care, just fix him."  
  
The Cleric didn't receive Bobby's plea as well as Bobby had hoped. The Cleric stared at him with cold eyes. "I said there was nothing I can do now let me go," he said in an icy tone, prying Bobby's hand off of his arm.  
  
The Cleric walked down the hall with cold detachment. Bobby began to yell profanities at him as he walked down the hall. They did nothing to stop him or change his resolve. He was insulted by the fact that Bobby would just insinuate that what he did was no easy task, you put a part of yourself into the ones you save. It takes a lot of energy to heal someone as far- gone as Lippoli.  
  
He was lost in his angry thoughts when the Assassin threw her shoe at his back. He turned startled to find her behind him.  
  
"I've been calling your name for like five minutes now. What happened?" she asked, taking the shoe from his hand and putting it back on.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he paused at the lack of blood on her. "You didn't-" "Kill anyone? No, I decided to read," she finished for him.  
  
He stared at her disbelieveingly and she feigned insult. "You think I can't abstain from killing for five minutes?"  
  
"No, actually I can't," he teased.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.  
  
"Act your age, not your shoe size," he said between snickers.  
  
"Easy for you to say. If I stuck a piece of coal up your ass, I'd have a diamond in a week," she said with her hands on her hips.  
  
He made a face and they both laughed for the first time in a long time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So I'm making it a three parter. My brother erased like three pages that I had written so I had to retype them. So needless to say I don't wanna write now. Sorry, that's how it goes.  
  
O! Again big thanx to Apocalypse for finding my muse!  
  
[Reviews make the world go round] 


	18. Right Now

That tears it people! I'm postin a reward for the person who brings me Cael, my muse, back. He's gotta be alive, though he might not be when I get my hands on him!!! That muse is in a heap of trouble! This is three stinkin times that he's left me, and so help me if it's for another muse or author.  
  
I love my reviewers!!!  
  
WildCraze! You're back! I missed you so! You should update your stories to tho my dear.  
  
Queen of Darkness: silly name I remember tammi too. But the assassin and cleric is a deal that I have *had?* with the person I was talking to you about earlier! Keep in mind.  
  
Only one review?!? What's the matter? Gone shy on me? I don't bite, even if I did I got my shots yesterday!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*~~^~^~^~^~^~*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Ronin writhed on the floor of the woods. Internal conflict was tearing him up from the inside. Letting the Assassin go against the Dragon's will didn't help him any. Ever since the Cleric walked away he had been struggling with the intense spirit within him. It was a losing battle to say the least. He clenched his eyes and rocked slowly in the fetal position. The sky began to grow dark and thunder rumbled in the distance, promising a storm.  
  
Griffin and Blade approached their stricken friend cautiously. Xavier had decided that they would be the best way to get Ronin back inside. He did not want the boy to feel threatened in any way, fearing the worst would happen.  
  
"Ronin? You ok man?" Griffin questioned. He was only answered by the shuddering and mutters of Ronin. Blade gave Griffin a questionable look as they were only a few steps from Ronin.  
  
"Ronin-" Blade began but Ronin had spun up in a blink of the eye and had lit himself on fire.  
  
"don't come any nearer," he said in a low menacing voice that was most definitely the Dragons'.  
  
"Ronin-" Griffin tried again, taking a step. Before his foot could fall, Ronin had set a ring of intense fire from him, incinerating his friends and the surrounding trees and shrubbery. The birds that had chirped and the squirrels that ran from tree to tree above had been silenced. There was only the ragged sound of Ronin's breathing. Only it wasn't Ronin anymore, the Dragon had total control.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *AN: this is part of a nightmare I've been having for like the past week and a half! Sorry, thought I'd share. *  
  
The darkness surrounded Lippoli. It was suffocating, dragging the ragged breaths out of him as if it were his last. 'Wait, am I even breathing? Where am I? Did I die and not realize it? Isn't there supposed to be harps and clouds?' He tried to move his body, but it only frustrated him. He couldn't move anything. All he could sense was the cold void that he was now in.  
  
Slowly, the heat began to increase. An image began to form before him. He knew what it was before the image became clear.  
  
'You,' he mentally spat.  
  
'I have no use for you anymore. I control him, you are no longer leverage so I suppose I will dispose of you,' the Dragon said.  
  
'Why are you doing this?' Lippoli asked.  
  
'I don't exactly know. Fun I suppose.'  
  
'How did you get in here?'  
  
'You are closely linked with you late brother. It was easy.' The Dragon said with a smirk. 'Now say goodbye.'  
  
The heat rose, flames leapt around in the dark void that Lippoli was in, engulfing him in flames.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bobby and St. John watched in horror as their friend writhed and screamed on the bed before them. Xavier had tried to get into Lippoli's head but only hurt his own in the process. Xavier had let go quickly, saying something about heat and fire.  
  
Lippoli's body heat had risen abruptly and hadn't curbed. They had packed his body with ice but it didn't subdue the temperature. The heart monitor beeped wildly, not even keeping up with Lippoli's heart rate. All they could do is watch as the boy died before them.  
  
With one last spasm, one last gasp, he lay still. St. John tried to stand tall as Scott pulled the sheet over his friend, though tears brimmed at his eyes. Bobby didn't have quite the composure. He didn't care who saw him cry; he had lost another friend. He ran out of the room, not stopping until he was in his own room, crying into his pillow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ronin sat on the high fence, his aura on fire, showing a swirling miasma of flames. Somehow he had been able to trip the safety on the mansion's defensive systems (another AN: sorry one more. If you've seen the cartoon X- Men, all of this artillery pops out of like a statue and the ground and benches so that's basically what happened. Continue!) The weaponless turrets were still smoking and a siren sounded somewhere in the mansion building itself.  
  
Ronin smirked at the lack of confidence that Xavier had with his 'pupils' defending his little 'sanctuary'. When he was done with it, it wouldn't be a sanctuary, more like a graveyard. He smirked and rubbed his hands in sick anticipation.  
  
The power was building up within him. He had dammed it up, waiting for the moment he could let it go in a tidal wave of fire. It pushed up against his being, his life force in general was full of the power. He felt he was made of it. It sang in his bones and the sick spirit that now possessed him.  
  
He sat seemingly placidly as the X-Men ran out of the doors from the mansion in such cliché form. He shook his head in disgust.  
  
'These people run so willingly into a fight, I almost hesitate to kill them. Almost.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~$^$^~^$^! *%_@(*!&(^*#)(*$&@(*@%  
  
So morbid, that I am! O well. What are you going to do. It's short, I know, but it's the best I can do without Cael. If you find him and return him, name your price. Really. I want that muse back!!! 


	19. Don't Kill me

*hides behind Apocalypse* If you're gonna throw anything at me, it can hit him too cause he's been helping, that he has. He totally thought it was a good idea and so did I so put that in your pipe and smoke it. Write your own freaking story if you have problems!!!  
  
*crouches behind Apocalypse as tomatoes come flying* FINE FINE FINE!!! But I'm not bringing them back!  
  
*more tomatoes* Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
*whimpers* Please don't hurt me.  
  
*_-====-_*_-====-_*_-====-_*_-====-_*_-====-_*_-====-_*_- ====-_* Oro these upcoming chappie's are gonna cause blood and pain for Tigereyes. She can just feel it..  
  
Scott ground his teeth as the team of mutants ran at Ronin. Ronin yawned so obviously and dramatically it took every fiber of Scott's being not to blast the boy to pieces then and there. But they were on a mission to defend their home and perhaps save the boy, if that were possible anymore. But Xavier had hope and so would Scott. Donning a glare no one could see, he ran harder.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Logan had an impassive look on his face but he was in turmoil inside. For some reason he felt a connection with Ronin. He felt like a father, well perhaps not father, but a big brother or cool uncle. He wanted to help Ronin, but that pesky voice in everyone's head that somehow is always right, told him he was far from saving and Logan refused to accept it.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Taryn fought back tears as she ran. Blade and Griffin were gone. God, that sounded awful to her ears. She didn't cry. She didn't even react. Xavier was worried but she didn't let him in her mind. She would bear this burden alone. Owen had become very reluctant to talk to anyone or even leave the dark room he had been given. She became painfully aware of his absence again. He was the only one left of the family she held dear for so long.  
  
She looked at Ronin sitting on that wall and felt the spines grow on her arms. He had made her madder than she had ever been at anyone before in her life. He had given in to that- that- demon inside of him. He had it under control for as long as she had known him and he let it go and killed her friends. That was inexcusable. All feeling for him was dead to her. Every one.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
In the Mansion...  
  
The Assassin reclined in a big chair in the Library. She picked at her nails with a knife absently as the Cleric stormed in.  
  
"Do you realize what they are doing!?!" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"And you are going to let them?!?" he yelled again.  
  
She shrugged. "Didn't like them anyway,"  
  
"SO YOU'RE LETTING THEM RUN TO THEIR DEATHS?!?" he roared.  
  
"Looks that way," she said examining her nails.  
  
"YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET THEM DO THIS?!?"  
  
The knife disappeared up her sleeve and she stood with the grace of an agitated tiger. Her shifting hazel eyes rested on him in a glare. Her body language screamed violence in the near future and heaven help the person it fell upon.  
  
"You don't think I care about this do you? You think that I'm going to let some foolish mortals ruin what we've been planning all along? You honestly think I don't know what I am doing, I would have thought you knew me better, my friend Dacius." He winced. She hadn't used his birth name since they were teenagers. And that was long ago.  
  
"You must realize this also, Amys," he put extra emphasis on her birth name, "that he's going to obliterate this entire premises when they collide with him and we're on it. You wouldn't wanna wait to be reincarnated another fifty or a hundred years would you?"  
  
Her face held no emotion but her eyes shone with the struggle to prove him wrong. He smirked as she sighed hard.  
  
"Fine. Just- Argh! Fine. Let's go. I hate it when you're right," she said stalking into a shadow.  
  
"And I love it when I am and you are wrong and have to admit it," he said happily as he stepped lightly into the shadow after her.  
  
*$*$*$!*~*%(*!&)%&^(!*&%(*&_(~*&(%&*^@(*&$!(*&(!*#%@&()*&~%)(*@#^()*!@&(*!^( *@&$(*!#&^(*&!@$(*  
  
O.O oro. Please don't hurt me.. I'm only a innocent rurouni. really! I know its another shortie but I can't help it! Cael's still missing! Any author that'd let me borrow their muse would make my "Loves forever" list. It's pretty short now. Actually there aren't any names on it.  
  
Also, don't kill me for next chapter too. I would write it now but I'm sleepy. It'll be up ASAP tho. I promise.  
  
^. ^x = follow the happy rurouni to the review button. Come on, don't make him go all Battousai on ya.... 


	20. A Fight to Remember

Hey, here's something I haven't done for a while, respond to reviews.  
  
Wildcraze: man it so nice to hear from ya again! I'm not sure whether imanna kill Taryn or not yet. Apocalypse doesn't think I should kill everyone but I do (im bitter like that I suppose). So its kinda up in the air as of yet. As for the magna, im sorta a t.v. only kinda girl. But trust me, if they ever and I mean ever get rid of kenshin on toonami or whatever they call it, there will be some blood to pay. *pulls out katana and looks death at head guys at toonami*  
  
Queeny: I don't feel like brining Lippoli back. If the reviews scream otherwise I might but now I don't wanna. Ronin was always my favorite neway. You got the Christmas Story right. Brownies when you come.  
  
Anyone else? Yes? No? Fine.  
  
*cowers under computer*  
  
Please don't hurt Tigereyes for what she is about to write. Please? *puppy face*  
  
This chapter is brought to you by the always reliable, never deniable Tigereyes and reviewers like you!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^  
  
The X-Men were running headlong into trouble that they weren't sure how deep ran. There was something nipping at Logan's mind. Something telling him that this wasn't the best idea. But as he had a history of doing, he shoved that little voice as far back in his dim memory as he could and ran all the harder. Ran harder flat into an invisible wall. He bounced about five feet off of it into Scott's chest. Taryn barely skidded to a stop before she hit it. Muffled giggles came from a shadow under a tree. Taryn shifted her gaze and squinted. The Assassin was biting her lip trying to restrain laughter. The Cleric held a wry smile on his face but didn't have the trouble keeping his mirth silent that the Assassin seemed to be having.  
  
"Wall," the Cleric said simply as Logan had hoisted himself off of Scott. A glare promising pain was issued from Logan and Scott but the Assassin just smiled in the way she had of making his all but idle threats into empty promises.  
  
"I am truly glad that you are having fun. This is the last day that you will all share alive, so I am glad you can spend it happily," Ronin said in a malicious voice that was not his own as he jumped from the wall.  
  
The Assassin's laughs faded as she spread her weight, cracking her knuckles. The Cleric's smile also disappeared into the impassiveness that he so often held. They looked at the boy with cold eyes. It seemed like a few friends had a fight, or someone was doing some double crossing significant other wise. But the tension in the air and the way that the thunder that had promised a storm rumbled all the louder overhead.  
  
An unseen, unheard signal sounded as she bounded at Ronin, hand on he katana ready to draw at the precise moment. Unseen to all but the Cleric, the Assassin and Ronin exchanged blows, the Assassin landing a few of her barrage, Ronin landing more. The wind rushed around their fight, stirring leaves in the dead air that runs before a storm. As fast as it began, it was over. The Assassin stood as nimbly as before, sporting cuts on her left cheek, torso and a shallow one along the right side of her neck. She stood with katana sheathed and the air death that followed her.  
  
Ronin stood a little heavier than he had before the skirmish. He had a large bruise already forming on his cheekbone, a decent sized cut running diagonally down his chest and identical cuts just behind his knees. He shifted his weight painfully, trails of blood running down the backs of his legs.  
  
The Assassin cracked her neck and shed her practically uniform trench coat, exposing her bare shoulders and arms. An intricate tattoo of vines and lines peeked out from the back of her sleeveless shirt up her neck. She tossed the coat to the side at the feet of Logan. The coat landed heavily with the *clink* of lots of metal. 'So that's where she gets those knives,' Logan wondered idly before returning his attentions to the fight at hand.  
  
The Cleric frowned slightly. The Assassin had never ever gotten a cut like the one on her neck before. Ever. She guarded herself well and the cut worried him. Though it wasn't deep, it would take its toll in the long run. If he had time, he could heal her, though she would shoo him away, promising her health was fine. She would say that with a spear through her stomach, an arrow through her shoulder and her head bashed in. Weak wasn't in her vocabulary.  
  
The Assassin peeked at her friend through the corner of her eye. She smiled inwardly. His serious little frown and furrowed brow looked funny on him. She would have to give him a hard time later about it. She made a mental note and returned her attentions to Ronin.  
  
Logan was constantly shifting his weight. He wanted to do something. This standing down was killing him. He was antsy and kept unsheathing and resheathing his claws. Scott looked at him through that ruby visor concerned. Without warning, Logan broke out into a dead run at Ronin. Before the Cleric could get the wall back up, Logan was about a foot from Ronin. No surprise was in the boy's eyes. But Logan's entire face was etched with shock as he flew backwards with flaming debris straight into the mansion's wall, half a mile away. He hit the wall with a gruesome bone crunching noise. He lay motionless in the library of the mansion among the debris that he brought with him.  
  
"FOOL!" the Assassin exclaimed. Thunder roared and she drew her katana again. She continued to mutter under her breath as Ronin ran at her. Their skirmish flew again, faster than eyes could see. But this time, the Assassin didn't see an attack coming from behind and took a blow with Ronin's sword wrought of fire to her back. She bit back a yelp as her flesh was burned and cut at the same time. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. Ronin wasted no time in preparing his final blow to the girl. That is until a great force stuck him back from the Assassin. A force that should have thrown him into next week only took him back a step. 'I see now why she was having trouble,' the Cleric thought to himself as he positioned between the Assassin and Ronin. A cocky smile fixed itself on Ronin's face as the Cleric drew his sword, the Avenger. An appropriate name for the circumstances.  
  
The Assassin grimaced as she tried to draw herself up. The air had yet to return to her lungs but she refused to be laying down when the Cleric fought alone. To her, fighting was her honor and she would not go down. Call it ego if you wish, but this girl was bound and determined to take this punk down. She was halfway standing, yelling in her head the outrage of being hit by that- that- (well words that aren't appropriate anywhere) person. Her left arm hung limply at her side. She glared at it as if it were it's fault it wasn't fully operational. With a gasp of pain, she drew her katana again. She was just as nimble with her right as left. Lightening danced in the sky and thunder chased it with the rumbles striking the ground with the weight of a freight train loaded with elephants, 747's and a few blue whales crashing into a really big building and causing it to collapse. It was that loud.  
  
The Assassin's hazel eyes were light brown with flecks of gold, mimicking the piercing gaze of Ronin. She glared at him from behind the Cleric. Her glare only greeted with a smirk. The Cleric was dimly aware of the Assassin's rise from the dirt. He was busy pulling the storm faster into them and folding the tempest in on itself, building its strength. The lightening was intensified a hundred times over as the Cleric continued to compact it. Super-strikes obliterated trees not far off. Ronin showed no recognition of the growing threat from above but focused mainly on the blade that the Cleric held.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there? I'm getting pretty bored of you. At least the girl put up some fight-" this only issued a glare from her and a lovely finger from each hand giving him a lovely wave *wink wink*, "you on the other hand, only stand there. You're obviously plotting some-" he was cut off by several throwing stars and knives. The Assassin threw them then was gone but reappeared behind Ronin, planting three in his back before he threw him over his shoulder into a tree. With a gasp, she slid down the tree and had a dazed look on her face. A half conscious examination from her revealed besides the three that were imbedded in Ronin's back, a throwing star and two knives were planted in his chest. The rest lay as ashes and melted metal at his feet.  
  
She smiled before the world became fuzzy and dark. Her consciousness failed her as she saw a brilliant flash of light instantaneously wiped out the artificial dark that the storm had provided.  
  
***  
  
The Assassin's little attack bought the Cleric enough time to compact the storm enough to do what he wished. The sky seemed to rip open as massive bolts of lightening poured out of the clouds onto the ground below. The charges blew apart the tops of the mansion and countless trees. Bricks, steel, branches and wood rained down upon them. The Cleric stood above the Assassin with a shield strong enough to save them from the deadly lightening and the shower of debris.  
  
He held the shield easily, it was something he could have built strong enough in his sleep, but Jean didn't have the talent that he did. Her shield was weakening, heavier debris falling in. A chunk of brick hit Scott hard in the back and he collapsed in a heap at Jean's feet. Tears streamed down her face, partly from strain, partly because of Scott falling.  
  
Ronin couldn't be seen through the light and the shower of building fragments. The thunder roared, deafening all, even the shield that the Cleric had constructed muffled but did not stop the roar of the unruly clouds above. He remembered why he didn't do this often and mentally kicked himself for the through job he did; this storm wouldn't wear out for a good while yet. He looked down at the Assassin's still form. He checked for a pulse and heartbeat, finding both he went back to shielding them. Her cuts bled unchecked but the clotting was beginning to take care of that. The Cleric sat down next to her at the base of the tree and settled in. It was going to be a long evening.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
If you haven't noticed, I found Cael. I jumped him as he was sneaking out of my house after Bible Study last night! I have sucessfully locked him in my closet and put him in my locker when I'm at school (that's why I can't open the stupid thing!!!)  
  
*hides behind Apocalypse, even though he had nothing to do with this chapter*  
  
don't hurt me. flame if you wanna. I don't care.  
  
I'm just going to remain hiding until I figure out who is going to die. *rubs chin maniacally* 


	21. Feel Complete

*moves out from behind Apocalypse*  
  
I'm back again. I'm racing to see if I can finish this story before swimming starts (the 22nd). So we're in the home stretch. *groans echo from various readers* I know, I know. But I won't be able to update as much. But, we still have a week or two right? So let's enjoy the time we have left. Eh?  
  
WildCraze: Awwwwww. What do ya mean you don't like the Assassin? Man, I like her! I don't think imaana kill her. Nah, not her. Perhaps the Cleric *only kidding apocalypse* I dunno. I think one of the X-Men will be first. I do love your ramblings, you should never cut short ramblings. I do love to ramble on and on and on..  
  
Only 25 days until my birthday. I'm expecting presents from all of you!!! No joke!!!  
  
*cracks knuckles* Let's get this party started eh? Oh!!! One more thing. It's been a bad day. Despite the best efforts to cheer me up, I'm still feelin down. It might be violent, it might not. So sue me. You won't get much but that's how it goes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^**^  
  
The Cleric woke up slowly and groggily. He was normally up with the dawn but for some reason the sun wasn't spilling in the room he had been given to rest in. He shook it off as insomnia and turned over. As he rolled, he bumped his head on a rock. With muttered curses he looked down and puzzled why a rock would be in his bed. But he wasn't in his bed. He was under a tree next to the Assassin who was sleeping facing him. The Cleric looked up and found debris about five feet around him on all sides. It was then that the events of the night before came crashing back.  
  
He rushed over to the Assassin and tried to rouse her. She batted him away with mumbles of study hall and gangs called CRYPT *he he he gotta love inside jokes*. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he sat back down. The Assassin stirred, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned. Her jaw cracked as she rubbed her eyes clear of that crusty stuff you get after a good sleep. Her eyes opened and she noticed the presence of the Cleric.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" she demanded, readying her hand to slap him.  
  
"Not your room," he said pointing to the wall of debris.  
  
The Assassin began to take deep breaths and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"You know about me and small spaces," she whispered loudly.  
  
A fleeting smile crossed his face. "I remember."  
  
"Then do something," she hissed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She opened her eyes. The immediate impression would have been loathing and anger, but deep in her hazel eyes was fear. Yes, the fearless Assassin was claustrophobic.  
  
"If you don't do something, I'm going to start hacking my way out, and you know I will. I don't care what's on the outside. Let. Me. Out." She ordered.  
  
The Cleric sighed weighing his options. It was really fun watching her sweat it out. But she would really start hacking her way out and she wouldn't stop until either she got out or she got him to get her out. She could be very persuasive; her only way of persuasion was by knifepoint, or in his case, annoying the living crap out of him. Asking pointless and meaningless questions until he broke, and he always did. She'd smile so sweetly afterwards. Sometimes he just didn't get girls at all.  
  
So with a heavy sigh he pushed his shield out until all of the debris fell away. What the new day revealed was even a shock to their experienced eyes. The Assassin stared in wonder at the scene before her. The once beautiful landscape of trees and forest, the mansion looming majestically and the carried conversations of the students enjoying the days outside, was now a barren wasteland scattered with debris and smoldering piles. A particularly big one lay where the mansion wall used to be. All of the trees were but sticks charred to a crispy stick. Ronin was nowhere in sight, neither were the X-Men. The Assassin had a foreboding feeling that there were bodies under that big smoldering pile.  
  
She shook herself out of the shock and began to walk to it. Pressing her mind forward to get in whomever was in there stopped her in her tracks. That sinking feeling she had when she tried to get into Ronin's mind began to pull at her. She jerked back mentally and physically. The Cleric looked at her confusedly as she jerked backward holding her head in her hands. She shook her head and stood upright.  
  
"You all right?" he called.  
  
She looked up and her eyes were gaunt and lifeless for only a moment but were back to themselves before he could blink. She shrugged and pointed the pile, mouthing "Dragon". He nodded and began to tread softly around the pile.  
  
He gave her a nod and she returned it. He lifted the pile and the Assassin was in with a knife to Ronin's throat. He had a cocky smile on his face as she glared at him.  
  
"You don't want to do that my dear," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes went in and out of focus.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!?! Kill Him!!!" the Cleric shouted.  
  
"Yes, kill him," Ronin whispered to her.  
  
The Assassin shook her head violently trying to clear her mind. She did not want to kill her friend. Did she? All of these thoughts, crowding her mind, conflicting, fighting. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. What was right was blurry with what wasn't.  
  
She found herself with her katana drawn. She was running. 'Why am I running? Who it that I am running at? Why can't I hear?' She saw the lips of the boy moving but she couldn't hear them. She made it within a foot of him, katana poised to take off his head when she got thrown several feet back.  
  
She skidded across the dirt, leaving a dusty cloud in her wake. When she came to rest, she stood up and shook herself. She set her jaw and ran again. The same result came of her second approach. And her third. And her fourth. His mouth was still moving but she was pissed now. And that was putting it lightly. She was dusty and smeared with ash.  
  
The Cleric was a respectable person, powerful in many ways that the Assassin was not. But one thing that the Assassin had on him was something he didn't even know she could do. He knew she could sense ki, the spirit of a warrior, but he didn't know that she could manipulate it. He began to feel different, less complete. It was almost lethargy but not quite. He felt like his skill that had been thousands of years in the making was beginning to drain from him. A smug smile was on her face. Slightly pained but she knew what she was doing. He shouted something else that fell on literally deaf ears. She walked toward him heavily, not her normal floatie stalkie way. He yelled again, an unreadable look on his face, somewhere between terror and wariness. She continued to walk toward him, he yelled something else and closed his eyes. Before she could take another step, a surge of electricity shot from his hands into her, throwing her like a rag doll. When her body came to a stop, she didn't get up. A pained look crossed the Cleric's face as he turned to Ronin.  
  
***************  
  
A calm washed over the Assassin. Her back didn't hurt; her cuts didn't cause a wince from moving. She looked up passively at the cloudy sky. A light wind moved her hair. Something was happening not far, a battle probably, but for once, she didn't jump in headfirst. Her mind was a little foggy; she wasn't entirely sure why she was lying there. She wasn't sure why she was outside. With a mental shrug, she pushed the complicated thoughts out of mind. Watching the clouds move in and add to the gray cast. It smelled like rain. A good cleansing rain (like in the Lion King he he he! *roar* sorry).  
  
The temperature dropped a few degrees and the first drop of rain fell on her right between the eyes. She did nothing to wipe it away and it dribbled into her eyes, filling them with artificial tears.  
  
'I wonder where Dacius is. Wait. Dacius? Why aren't I helping him fight.... Oh my God,' she thought and sat up in a hurry.  
  
*^*^*******^*^*^******^*^*^****  
  
So there ya go. Have fun with it. If ya wanna. *enjoys rocking music of Evanescence* ah I love this!  
  
Its Friday, yay! Tomorrow I have work, boo!  
  
Leave a review, and I'll love you!  
  
*hey it rhymes! 


	22. Bad Days

Hey guys! Wacha doin? I really don't have anything to say! *gasps from audience* I know! Bizarre huh? Well perhaps I'll respond to some reviews!  
  
Griffin: new college eh? Mind if I ask where? Glad you're hooked! *rubs hands dubiously* phase three of my plan for world domination is complete!  
  
Queeny: Glad you like ki. I like ki. Extravagant usage of words? Like what?!? Like extravagant isn't a big enough word for ya?!? Ha only kidding chica. Only kidding.  
  
I'm on freakin fire writing huh!?! Cael's trying to make up his absence I suppose. Anyone got some food they'd like to share? *tummy rumbles* oro... o.0 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric was shaking with rage and sadness. The Assassin had to be dead. No one could survive a blast like that, not even her. His cold blue eyes met the blazing amber ones of Ronin. The Cleric's grip tightened on the hilt of Avenger. Ronin's cocky smile erupted into a full-blown laugh.  
  
"I didn't think you would have done it! That was too good! Do it again! Come on, give her a little juice," Ronin said between laughs, his eyes watering from his mirth. The Cleric narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. With speed that would have made the Assassin proud he ran at the bastard that made him kill her. There was no excuse.  
  
Ronin's mirth didn't end when the Cleric's blade came crashing down on him, only centimeters from taking off his head. All of the Cleric's weight went into his Avenger, pressing on Ronin's blade wrought of fire. Ronin took a step back, bringing the Cleric back to the ground. He prepared to lunge again when the wind picked up ferociously. Ronin was about to dismiss it when a roar erupted from behind him.  
  
The Assassin stood, torn clothes and grimy face, with her katana drawn. Her shirt was scorched in the torso so badly it was practically nonexistent. Only the top part of her shirt remained. Her pants were ripped badly but were in better shape than her shirt. She had pulled her long brown hair up in a ponytail, exposing the full extent of her tattoo. It traced around the nape of her neck and peeked around the sides. There were still cuts on her face and arms but she stood as if none of it existed. Her fiery gaze only fixed on Ronin. Her hazel eyes were hard with anger and loathing. The wind swirled around her, tugging lightly at the wisps of hair that framed her face. She was pissed. Pissed didn't even cover the word. She was like a viper that got poked one too many times and was ready to strike the next person she lay her pretty eyes on, namely Ronin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric held his breath when he heard the roar that came from behind him. He wished he had heard it but he knew it was only him wishing. He didn't notice the shift in wind. It wasn't until Ronin's eyes bulged and jaw dropped did he turn around. She was alive! The tension left his body and he blinked a few times, just to be sure. She was there. She was real.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*shield your eyes chillins who don't like profane language. The Assassin cusses as much as me in this one part so just roll with it or scroll past it*  
  
"You fucking BASTARD!!! Who gave you permission to get into MY head and make ME try to hurt HIM?!?! Who do you think you are screwing with? You think this is fucking funny?" she demanded.  
  
Ronin looked slightly paled as she emphasized every world containing her by a step and increase in volume. She held herself calm with the breezes slightly wrapping around her.  
  
"So now," she said in a quiet tone, "you are going to suffer."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she stopped some ten feet or so from Ronin.  
  
"Learn how it feels to piss off the very person who can take away what you hold dear; your power!" she roared and Ronin buckled over in pain.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
For the first time, the Cleric could see what the Assassin saw when she looked at someone who knew at least some semblance of how to fight. A blinding yellow light surrounded her. It was impossible to see her actual shape. Ronin had a sickly red color that was seeping out of him. He looked down curiously at his own hands. Blue lights illuminated them, along with his forearms and legs and, well, all of him. He tried to look at the Assassin again and hurt his eyes.  
  
'How does she do this without sunglasses all the time?' he pondered.  
  
He returned his gaze to Ronin. The sickly red color was draining from his body and tracing along the ground like a fine mist. It was easier to see his actual body than it was to see the Assassin's, whom he could only see out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'Holy crap.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
*sends apocalypse to get food but he refuses* I'm tired of being hungry, be back to get food momentarily.  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ronin gagged and gasped, his eyes bulging slightly. He was on his knees now, seemingly bowed to the Assassin. She glared at him with intensity. Arm extended, she was slowly tapping all of Ronin's energy out of him. She shivered slightly and stumbled back a step. Not much, but enough to make the strain evident to the Cleric. Her ki shone brightly with the intensity of a hundred spotlights with the yellowish glow of lightening bugs.  
  
Ronin's ki was almost drained with red only showing up in traces around his heart. Tears streamed down his face in agony. With a deep sigh, he fell forward onto his face. There was not a trace of red in him. The Assassin sighed and sat down. Her ki had lessened to a calmer tone. Her face was sweaty and her extremities tingled. She looked over at the Cleric who was standing with his jaw open. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Trying to catch bugs for dinner?"  
  
He snapped his jaw shut but continued to gape. She sighed and patted the grass next to her, indicating for him to sit there. He walked over and sat as she wished. She looked at the burnt ground below her and began to speak, avoiding the Cleric's eyes.  
  
"I bet you're wondering what I was doing," she began slowly, "and how I knew how to do it."  
  
"You stole his ki," the Cleric blurted and she spun to look him in the face.  
  
She gave him a puzzled look and he continued. "When in the middle of you doin' your thing I saw a blinding yellow light, and I do mean blinding, coming off of you and a red color trailing off of him," he nodded in the direction of Ronin, "How DO you look at anyone?!? It was so impossible to look at you when you were doing your thing, now I can't see it at all on you."  
  
She smiled. "See why I complain about you flaunting your ki about? You practically blind me half the time and the other half I'm surprised that a flock of evil doesn't jump you in a parking lot! I hide my ki."  
  
He just looked at her confused. She sighed and continued on with her explanation. "It happened about, oh, let's go with about a century or two ago. During a dream, a being made of pure light told me that I would need this ability to defeat the Dragon in the end. He told me not to use it until I felt the time was right. I was trained that night and that's kinda when I started to sense ki," she shrugged, "I guess that's it. I never told you because, well, I kinda forgot about it. I mean, I could see ki all of the time but I never seemed to put two and two together and remember what I was taught that night."  
  
The Cleric examined the parched earth between his legs. An unreadable expression adorned his face.  
  
"So is he dead," he asked the ground.  
  
"No, well at least he shouldn't be. He's just kinda in a coma. I think," she said getting up and walking over to Ronin's still form.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*falls over coughing* I am deathly allergic to cats and I just spent an hour and a half at someone's house who has two long haired ones. My eyes are swollen shut and I cant see what I'm typing anymore so you're going to have to deal with this! 


	23. Shades of Black

I'd love to respond to reviews but ff.net's down for some apparent reason and I don't know why. I realize that people reviewed. I think it was queeny and the griffin. If you reviewed and I din't get ya, I'll do it next time, I swear. And I do make good on my promises. So onward and forward eh? ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^******************************************************* ***************  
  
Squatting down next to Ronin's still form, the Assassin gingerly put her finger to his throat. A weak pulse pushed back but it wasn't much. She stood up without a word and looked at the Cleric.  
  
His back was turned to her and he was looking off into the distance. His body language spoke of a sort of defeat or sadness. She sighed and began to walk toward him. She stopped though, for a reason unbeknownst to her. She felt like he wanted to be alone so she left him that way.  
  
Turning, she began to search for survivors in the wreckage. She gingerly pushed out her mind, cautious of what had happened to her last time. She walked around, searching for some spark of life hiding beneath the piles of rubble.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric watched the sun begin to set, painting the sky pinks and oranges and blending them in a wonderful array. But his mood wouldn't allow him to enjoy the painting unfolding before him.  
  
It was over. The battle fought and won. He didn't want it to be that way. He didn't know how life would be now. Spending the infinite amount of time with the Assassin seemed like it had to end. He sighed sadly. The winner of a battle, more like a war in this point of the game, should feel like walking on clouds and full of joy. All he felt was sadness and regret.  
  
He heard her begin to walk toward him. He was happy for her company and the contagious smile that she had. But her footsteps stopped, then turned away. His shoulders slumped a little more as he sat down on the ground. 'Why had she turned away? Is this really over? Good. I'm glad. Then why aren't I happy?' he wondered to himself.  
  
Shaking his head in dismay, he watched the sunset without any company.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
The Assassin frowned sadly when she found the first X-Man. Not sensing anyone, the Assassin climbed over a particularly large pile of debris. A misplaced step knocked a chunk of bricks down from the top of the pile. The bricks, bringing more loose debris with it started a mini avalanche. The Assassin paid it no heed, until she saw a hand sticking out from the pile. Pristinely painted red nails adorned a delicate woman's finger. The Assassin closed her eyes, realizing what it meant. Jean was dead. 'That means Scott's probably under here too. He wouldn't go farther than 30 feet without that woman.' Another sigh escaped her as she carefully stalked down the other side of the pile.  
  
'That makes two. I wonder if anyone else is under there,' she pondered to herself. She instinctively looked in the direction of the Cleric but she refrained from calling out. He was sitting now. He looked so depressed. Furrowing her forehead she began to walk determinedly over to him.  
  
She got closer and closer to him and he didn't seem to notice. It wasn't until she sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm that he realized that she was there. She looked concernedly at him. Her hazel eyes danced between green and blue with flecks of gold inside.  
  
He glanced at her quickly then returned his attention back to the setting sun. Purple was beginning to take the place of the orange as it slid deeper into the horizon. She huffed at him.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked in a harsher tone than she anticipated.  
  
He set his jaw and turned to face her.  
  
'There's the boy I know,' the Assassin thought to herself.  
  
"Doesn't this feel the slightest bit weird to you? Don't you feel like we got cheated out of something? Haven't you thought of where we go from here? Is it really over?' he paused, "I mean, do we part ways now? Now that fate has let us go?"  
  
She leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees. She sat deep in thought for a moment and he just watched her think. She sat for several moments in silence. He waited patiently until she spoke.  
  
"It does feel weird, but it would, I mean we're still not mortal. I don't feel cheated out of anything. I feel relieved. I haven't thought of where to go. I mean anyone I would go back to has been long dead. Mother, Father," she hesitated, but with a wavery voice continued, "and Perrin." She sat a moment getting her composure. Perrin had been her fiancée when she had been taken to fight the Dragon for the first time. Given immortality, she watched him grow old while she retained her youth. He had told her he didn't care a bit about her being immortal or fighting or whatever, he loved her. They never married though. She felt terrible watching him grow old. He would tell her that he still loved her and he always would. But one night, a band of men came to his home, broke in, stole things and killed him. The Assassin still carried her scar from him being torn from her. She began to speak again.  
  
"I.. I suppose that it never really is over. I don't know. Maybe it is, maybe it's not," she looked up from her knees and looked him in the eyes, "and no body ever said that we had to part."  
  
Her eyes still held the hurt from thinking of Perrin. Tears were on the brims but somehow she maintained her dangerous beauty. Blinking, she rubbed away her tears on her arm.  
  
He said nothing to her for a moment and she grew restless. She rose and patted his head before walking away. She shivered in the cool wind that had picked up.  
  
'I wonder where my coat is?' she pondered and began to search.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric sat with his mind a blur. 'Relieved? I feel like my insides have been baked, broiled, then made into polar bear munchies. I don't like it.' He sat with his mind reeling for a moment longer until something else she said hit him. 'She's still thinking about him? She acts like it was only like a week ago. But I really have no room to talk.' He watched as the night took the day, replacing blue skies with stars and comets.  
  
He rose stiffly from the ground and began to walk around the debris, surveying the damage for the first time. He saw Jean's hand sticking out from beneath the larger pile that the Assassin had climbed earlier. He shook his head sadly, cursing himself again for the job he did on the storm earlier.  
  
He walked on, estimating on if someone could be under this one alive, or that one. But he knew if anyone were alive, the Assassin would have pulled them out by now. He walked on, finding nothing worth looking at, he decided to see where the Assassin had gone off to.  
  
The full moon had risen and cast long eerie shadows across the ground. He found her, asleep against the only remaining piece of wall that was standing. She had wrapped up in her coat, her various weapons that she hid in it were in a neat pile at her side. Her head was bowed over, causing her hair to cascade down her face. The coat slipped down and came to rest at her feet. She grabbed the coat without opening her eyes and lay down next to the wall.  
  
The Cleric watched her for a moment before sitting down by her head and as she slept, he watched the night, in case that Ronin decided he wanted a rematch.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Does he want a rematch? What do you want? Tis up to you my dear reader, that it is.  
  
*does happy little dance* only 15 days! Presents from all that read! I'm watching!  
  
Swimming starts Monday. Do ya think I can get this done? I really don't want to but it has to be done. Perhaps after the first two weeks of *intense* conditioning I'll get another story up. But it all depends.  
  
SOMEONE HAS TO HAVE FREAKIN RAMEN NOODLES FOR ME!!!!! COME ON PEOPLE!!!! GET ME RAMEN!!!! *falls out of chair and Cael the muse and Apocalypse look at Tigereyes funny* oro.  
  
X.X 


	24. The Beginning of the End

Ok guys. I just wanna get this outta the way now. I've had a crappy ass week. There's fights with my family, my friends are just rubbin me the wrong way, grades are crappy, and not to mention trouble with guys.... *sigh* this is jut too much for my pretty hart to take!!! So if the last chappie was *boring* or *uneventful* then hold on to your faces peeps, cause I'm venting!!! -The surly and agitated Tigereyes X.X *prepares to go off on rampage as soon as this chapter's up, then on to Black Comedy!*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The darkness was consuming. It seeped everywhere. Thinking wasn't an option. Just the dark. Only dark. It was a welcome change from the infernos that consumed for what seemed like an eternity. The dark was a blanket, a thick smoke that was encompassing and comforting. He was glad. He was thankful that he was finally free. If only he could find his way back into his body. Ronin's spirit wondered.  
  
Floating was fun for a while, but he just wanted to be back into his body, to explain himself to Owen and Taryn. To try to atone for his mistakes. The Dragon was gone. At least he couldn't sense him. Maybe he wasn't and was hiding somewhere within him, or maybe it wasn't. All that mattered to him at the moment was that he was free. If only he could get back into that pesky body...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin yawned and turned over, consciousness drifting to her slowly, the way it does after a good nap. Shivering, she realized that she was outside and it was *cold*. She pulled her tattered coat closer to her as she sat up.  
  
Looking next to her, the Cleric had fallen asleep, head resting on his forearms on his drawn up knees. He had moved her weapons and was right next to her. She could feel his body heat. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at him. He was cute when he slept. He almost looked innocent, save for the slight mischievous smile on his face as he dreamed. The Assassin looked at him for a moment longer, shaking the cobwebs of sleep out of her mind. Rising, she draped her coat on his shoulders. He looked cold and a walk would warm her up. So with one last look, she set off to try to dig out the dead.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dreams drifted in and out of the Cleric's sleep. No nightmares though, which was a welcome change. What with the Dragon taken care of he had nothing really to worry about.  
  
All involved the Assassin in some way. One she was kidnapped and he had to rescue her (he would be sure not to tell her that) some where they never became what they are now and settled down (he didn't like that one and reassured himself he would never settle). None involved the Dragon, X-Men, or the remaining Pack members in any way, sort, or fashion, much to his relief.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the cool autumn sun on his legs. He must have been tired if he slept this far past sunrise. Not surprising though, he had to fight both the Dragon and the Assassin last night. He'd never say he was tired from that, he'd make up something if anyone asked.  
  
He shifted to rise and noticed the Assassin's coat resting on him. He glanced to the right of him, she wasn't there. Looking to Ronin's still form, he relaxed a little. 'She probably went for a run or something. Quit worrying.' He removed her coat, noting the lightness of it then the arsenal on the ground where her feet used to be, and placed it on the top of the wall. He began to wander in the opposite direction that the Assassin went in, in search of some breakfast.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin had finished burying the last of the X-Men that came to meet them. Jean, Scott, Ororo and Bobby lay now in the deepest graves she could muster with her makeshift shovel of a stick and a panel of metal lashed together. The only thing that puzzled her was that both Taryn and Wolverine were missing. The Assassin was positive she saw Wolverine fly through a brick wall and the mansion collapse on him. That much she was positive before she blacked out. But the last time she saw Taryn was when they were trying to ambush the Dragon. She skidded into the wall the Cleric had produced. After that she didn't pay much attention outside of anyone but the Dragon and the Cleric.  
  
She puzzled for a moment until she heard some rubble fall. She spun; katana drawn facing a brown haired boy held a lighter in one hand and a ball of fire floating in the other.  
  
"Chill, I'm one of the good guys!" he exclaimed.  
  
She lowered her katana slightly and gave him a cold, hard look.  
  
"Really! I'm one of the X-Men! St. John Allerdyce! Bobby's friend!" he said aggressively.  
  
She smirked at him. "I remember you. You were the one who wouldn't quit recesitating," she began but he cut her off.  
  
"Where's Bobby? I told him not to go but he locked the door before I could chase after him. Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened? Why was there and explos-" he began but as he spoke her face fell, well, she showed some remorse, but nothing past the cold exterior that she presented to these people. St. John quit talking when he saw her looking at him. "Oh God," he whispered.  
  
"I am truly sorry St. John. He did not make it," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
St. John only looked stunned. The Assassin had a revelation that hit her like a ton of stampeding elephants.  
  
"How are you alive?" she demanded of him.  
  
"What? Oh, most of the students are in the lower levels of the mansion. We have power and stuff. I guess that the generator's still working," he said distractedly.  
  
"So the children are safe?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah. So is that Owen kid. And that chick that came with Lippoli's brother," St. John said looking off into the distance.  
  
"Why don't you go back down there and wait. The Cleric and I will be down in a while. Is the Professor down there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been knocked out though. A piece of wood hit him in the head. He's ok though," St. John said already walking away.  
  
The Assassin just nodded and began to walk back to the wall where she last left the Cleric. 'This is excellent. Innocents were at least safe in those lower levels. But how did that Taryn girl get down there that fast? She wasn't a teleporter as far as I know, most curious.'  
  
As the Assassin neared the wall, she found it empty with her coat draped over the top and her knives still in their pile. Sighing an agitated sigh, she donned her coat and replaced her weapons. She began to walk around aimlessly for the Cleric, not finding him anywhere. She stopped herself short when she realized the foolishness of her actions.  
  
She could just sense him. 'Sometimes my stupidity amazes even me,' she thought to herself as she pushed her mind out in search of her friend. She found him in the total opposite direction that she was walking in, though not far. She turned and followed his presence.  
  
As she got closer, she began to see his ki. It wasn't as blinding as it normally was. 'He must have gotten a taste of his own medicine when he was watching me and the Dragon fight.' She smirked. 'At least he learned something. Though he has no idea how to hide his ki totally. Perhaps I should teach him sometime.'  
  
She walked up behind him at a little faster pace than he was walking. He was unaware of her presence and she followed him for a little, making faces at his back. She eventually got tired of her game and was about to put her hand on his shoulder when he spoke.  
  
"So are you done or should I keep walking?"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Aw man! You're no fun. You're such a moose, you know that?" she asked him teasingly.  
  
"A moose?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Yes. A moose," she said between a smirk and a giggle.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her and she began to walk again.  
  
"But seriously. Xavier is alive, along with the student body, and the last two of the pack," she said solemnly.  
  
"How!?!" the Cleric demanded. "Nobody could have survived that. Well, we did but that's because I held the shield. How could they?!?" He seemed slightly insulted that someone survived his "masterfully crafted" storm.  
  
"Apparently the lower levels of the Mansion held up,"  
  
"And HOW do you know this?!?" he demanded again.  
  
She huffed at him.  
  
"I'm pretty sick of your attitude! You know, I just won't tell you! I'm going to fix this myself. I had do bury those poor people and I suppose I will have to tell their family and all of those kids that their beloved professors are dead and that we killed them, their home is in ruins and that there's no way that they are going to get it back to how it was!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
Her eyes were a raging inferno of swirling blues, greens, grays, and browns and her body had tensed. He hit a nerve. A big one. She was shaking with rage. She spit at his feet before walking back to the ruins of the mansion. He watched bewilderedly as she stormed off.  
  
"How'd I manage to piss her off that much?" he asked himself quietly. Not getting a response, he followed her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
ROAR! WORK SUCKS!!! FORGET WORLD DOMINATION, I'M JUST GOING TO BLOW UP THE WHOLE FUCKIN THING!!! I'M SICK OF THIS! only, i'll do it after Black Comedy, cause i got a ticket, and i wouldn't want to waste a ticket now would i? no. BUT AS SOON AS IT'S OVER, BETTER GET TO THOSE BOMB SHELTERS PEOPLE, BUT I DOUBT THOSE WOULD SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! *evil laugh and Cael and Apocalypse back away slowly* *the men with the straightjackets begin to edge around Tigereyes and try to jump her* 


	25. For you to notice

I got reviews! I love you all!  
  
Swimming started. Holy crap. Something you all should do: find a swimmer (if you look you'll find one) and give them a hug/kiss (whichever you find appropriate) and tell them that they are the greatest. I am in so much pain. No freaking joke. I am only typing with my telepathy as of now.  
  
So, in conclusion, hug a swimmer, they get the crap beaten out of them and they need love. Swimmers are amphibious people too .  
  
*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
The Cleric chased after the Assassin. She had ignored his attempts at calling her name. With a huff, he stopped and put a wall up in front of her. She didn't run into it as he wanted her to. She was to smart to fall for that *again*. She stood with her back turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked catching up to her.  
  
"I already told you. I'm going to talk to Xavier and see if any are hurt down there. Not that you'd care," she said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Last time I checked, you can't heal. That's my deal. So, what are you planning on doing?" he asked carefully, so as not to piss her off further.  
  
She sighed, and turned to face him. Her eyes were tired. "I am going to see if I can help. You can come too if you wish."  
  
She began to walk the other direction and put her hand on the wall. He dropped it and she continued walking, either not waiting or expecting him to come. He did though, trotting to catch up with her quick pace.  
  
They walked together in silence; the Assassin with her deadly grace, the Cleric walking with his self-assuredness that bugged the crap outta the Assassin. They walked around the remains of the building, not finding any entrance into the lower levels.  
  
"Uh, do you know how to get in?" he asked.  
  
"Not a clue," she said smiling.  
  
"Any idea how to get in?"  
  
"Nope," she responded, kicking the dirt around a crevice that had formed from a lightening bolt had delved.  
  
"So what are we doing?" he asked a little impatiently.  
  
"I'm looking for a crack," she said simply.  
  
"For what?" he asked a little more impatiently.  
  
She smirked. "Ah. With that crowd of teenagers with no control on their powers and you combined, I thought I would have gone blind. If I find a crack, I'll be able to see their ki and then I'll just have you blow the crap out of the crack and then walah, we're in," she said as simply as if she were saying it would rain later.  
  
"Does it always have to end in me blowing something up?" he said with a sigh.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Oh, well as long as we're clear," he said with a smile, sitting on a pile of what used to be wall.  
  
"What are you sitting for?" she demanded standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"You said you could see my ki right?" he nodded reluctantly. "Well, there's no time like the present to learn to use it. Get up and start looking!" she commanded and he got up slowly.  
  
"I don't even know how I did it! How do you expect me to do it now?" he complained.  
  
"Just try lazy. Practice makes it easier," she chided and then went back to looking at the ground. He sighed and wandered around looking at the parched dirt.  
  
'This is so pointless! I can't see ki. That's her deal! Not mine! How the devil am I supposed to find- wait. Is that the sun?'  
  
The Cleric looked to the east and squinted. In the distance a bright light shone. He blinked his eyes and then realized that the sun was halfway up the sky. His eyes got big and he turned excitedly to the Assassin. She was watching him and smiling.  
  
"Told ya you could do it," she said walking over to him.  
  
"You knew?" he asked a little dejected.  
  
"Yeah, but know you know that you can do it too. Now if we could only work on you hiding your ki a little..." she mused.  
  
He gave her a face but she ignored it and pulled him along behind her by his wrist.  
  
"Come on. We can bask in your glory later," she said with a smile.  
  
They walked to the light that was farther from the immediate wreckage. They stood on the raised ground of a large drainage ditch, the ground about 5-10 feet below them.  
  
"After you," the Cleric said and she jumped, landing silently and stood with her back to the drainage ditch. The Cleric dropped to her side and he waited.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and crunched her eyes closed. "Yeah, let's get this over with." She turned and walked into the tunnel. To the Cleric, it was dark again. He didn't want to know why, but was glad that he couldn't see the light that the Assassin was obviously seeing. She held her hand out in front of her eyes as if it were a bright summer day.  
  
"That bad?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just enjoy walking about blinded and flailing my hands in front of my eyes. Yes, this is a great time," she said with as much sarcasm as you could fit into those few words.  
  
They got closer to a big metallic door that was busted in on one half of it. The Assassin reluctantly put her hand down as they walked through the gaping hole.  
  
The scene that met their eyes was one of a chaotic order (he he he I used an oxymoron. Yay for speech terms! Teacher would be proud). The older students were directing the younger ones and helping setting the place right. It appeared a wall caved in and they were working on clearing it out and tending the wounded. It appeared that no one noticed the two standing in the door until an older boy came over to them. The Assassin had never seen him before but didn't act surprised when he knew who they were.  
  
"So, have you come to see the Professor or would you like to dispel any more 'demons' and just finish killing us all?" he asked with an edge.  
  
The Assassin stared into his eyes, unblinking. She said not a word but his ego seemed to deflate and his words not as bold as before. She continued to stare him down until he cleared his throat uncertainly.  
  
"Wo- would you lll- like to ss- see the Pppp- Professor?" he asked shakily.  
  
She nodded ever so slightly, never blinking or breaking the eye contact she held him in. He scurried off when she was barely finished nodding calling, "Th- this way," behind him.  
  
The Assassin smirked and looked at the Cleric who was trying to stifle a laugh, hiding it behind a cough. She smiled and walked after the boy, Cleric in tow.  
  
They went to a less crowded area of the lower levels where the lights flashed uncertainly and some didn't shine at all. They came to a room that used to be in the center of the medical area, now only open in one area by cleared away debris. The boy gestured to the room barely before scurrying away.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't frighten them so much. I wanted to figure out at least how bad the damage was," he said still smiling.  
  
She winked at him then walked through the door, face schooled back to impassiveness.  
  
Xavier sat in a bed, adorned in one of those silly medical gowns that don't cover your backside. He looked frail in that bed. Smaller, well smaller than he normally was. He watched as they walked in, first the Assassin, then the Cleric. She stood closer to a corner while the Cleric walked closer to Xavier.  
  
The old man's intense brown eyes watched as the Cleric stood before him.  
  
"I suppose you freed Ronin of that nasty spirit?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, well, we I suppose," the Cleric said.  
  
The Assassin sulked in the shadows of a corner. They swirled around her and encased her, only allowing her to be seen slightly. She was glaring at the base of Xavier's bed. She cracked her knuckles as she shifted her weight.  
  
The Cleric looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked ready to pounce. The Cleric shot Xavier an apologetic look before going over to her.  
  
"What is the matter? You're probably freakin him out!" he said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Look at the base of his bed," she whispered back, glaring at Xavier over the Cleric's shoulder.  
  
The Cleric sighed and looked at the base of Xavier's bed. Nothing was there. He looked back at the Assassin. She was still glaring. "LOOK," she hissed. He heaved another exasperated sigh and turned around. At the base of Xavier's bed was a pool of darkness. A seething, roiling pool of light consuming darkness was creeping up the bed and feeding into Xavier's body. Xavier's greenish glow was being tainted by the darkness.  
  
"He's back. I didn't get him," the Assassin growled drawing her katana.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So. There. It took me three days to write but I sure as hell got it.  
  
Now, all of you owe me Ramen noodles and a birthday present. Eight days, you know.  
  
*Tigereyes falls over unconscious* *Apocalypse drags Tigereyes's body into her bed. *  
  
She's gonna sleep until practice tomorrow at 5.00 a.m. Forgive her and I'll just update this. *Apocalypse sets to updating* 


	26. Broken handed

Ah, my lovely readers!!!! How I missed you. Fall break is over, though school does have perks. *rubs chin and ponders study hall and harassing the teacher* It's a spirit week this week. We get to dress up all fun and such. Monday: Pajama day!!! I love any excuse to wear my jammies to school. Though, mine are a little sub-par dress code wise. I don't think they'd approve of me walkin to school barefoot, my sweet comfy soffee shorts and my sheep tank top. Yeah, don't think they'd approve..  
  
It's ok though.  
  
Queeny! Man, I'm so pissed that you couldn't come!!! No complaints? Man, I am the greatest!!! Don't worry, I'll be up at your house on March 2 to pick you up and we can go crusin. Right?  
  
Griffin: Fit? I've been in the freakin pool for five days and I have like a 3 pack. That's just how hard they work us! Don't get me wrong, I love the sport and I love my coach but holy crap my friend, it's a hard thing to do! Apocalypse hasn't really done anything so I dunno, if he has done anything more than help me come up with crap for the story. Remy? Ramen Noodles? Sweet. *rubs chin thinkin of Cajuns and a palate of Ramen Noodles* Happy Birthday to me!! ^.^  
  
Birthday's on Saturday peoples!!! YAY!!!!  
  
*does little jig* that's right, I did a jig. Hey, just embracing my Irish roots ok?  
  
^.^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'Shit my head hurts. She seriously beat the crap outta me.'  
  
He rolled over on his back. Ronin groaned from the pressure on his bruises and cuts on his back. His vision was a little fuzzy, slightly tunneled too. The sun was beginning to slip down the sky now, he estimated it was about 5 o'clock.  
  
Using every ounce of will power he had, he forced himself in the upright position. Dried blood cracked on his shoulders and his abs screamed in defiance (hey, that sounds like me, my abs screamed in defiance every time I sat down!!! X.X) He winced, sitting for a moment to gather his bearings.  
  
All of his memory was hazy. The last thing he remembered clearly was letting the Assassin's spirit free from the Dragon's grip. Everything else was hazy, some he didn't remember at all. It was like someone took his head, played some soccer, unscrewed the top, decided to poke some holes in his memory and toss it back in, screw the top on and then shake it like it was one of those margarita mixer deelies on a corny James Bond movie.  
  
Ronin's vision was beginning to clear and he began to focus on his destination. Wherever Taryn was, he was going to get there. He needed to explain. The one thing that the Dragon enjoyed doing to him was hurting his friends and letting him see what he was doing. He saw the hurt in Taryn's eyes when she was going to attack with those fool X-Men. She didn't want to hurt him, but boy did he piss her off.  
  
'Hell hath no fury like a pissed off girlfriend,' he pondered to himself.  
  
Gripping a piece of roofing support, Ronin began to heft himself up. With much cursing and a lot of labored breathing, the teenager was up and limping. Grabbing a decent sized charred stick; Ronin made his way to the entrance of the lower levels of the once glorious mansion.  
  
**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
Xavier stared quizzically at the unsheathed steel that the Assassin held with every intention of using. The Cleric was just confused. The Assassin: pissed, but was that out of the ordinary?  
  
"Hold up. You mean to tell me that that accursed spirit got away and is pumping itself into him?" the Cleric demanded to the Assassin.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, watching the old man over the Cleric's shoulder.  
  
"How, I mean come on! What is this old guy going to do? He can't walk. He's like 180 years old. What is he going to do?"  
  
"Do you listen, or do you just pretend to?" the Assassin demanded of him. He opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark but she cut him off, "He's a telepath. Think about it Sherlock. If the Dragon's in a telepath, then what do you think a telepath could do?" He studied her face for a moment.  
  
"I see your point. But we don't have anything to go on aside from the big pile of evil sitting beneath him that, oh yeah, only we can see. They all think we're terrible and I don't feel like fighting a bunch of kids," the Cleric said exasperatedly.  
  
"So, what do we do? I'm all for just killing them all," the Cleric gave her a look of disdain, "but that's obviously not on the menu. I hate to admit it too, but I am seriously wiped, inside and out. My being huts. It takes a lot to purge someone of their spirit and I know I can't do it again for at least a few days. You can't heal a lot of people in a short period of time; it's the same for me. I might be immortal, but I'm still human, well kinda," she said, getting lost in her thoughts about the proper way to say that before she shook it off as something foolish. "And that leads me somehow back to my question: what do we do?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Taryn sat up in the makeshift bed she had been given. Another nightmare had plagued her, making it the third that night. All involving Ronin dying in some fashion. She put her sweaty face in her hands.  
  
'God, I hope he's alive, I don't think I could live without him.'  
  
Sighing, she stood. Owen stirred on his bed on the opposite end of the room, but didn't rise. She pulled on a sweatshirt to cover her tank top and went out into the hall. A walk was what she needed.  
  
Loosing herself in her thoughts as her bare feet tread the cool metallic floor, she ran into someone, knocking them over. She immediately began to apologize, shaking her hair out of her face, she saw who it was. It was Ronin, sprawled out on the floor with a contented smile on his face.  
  
"Well, at least I found you," he said before passing out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric and the Assassin decided that it was best to just let Xavier be for the time being until they came up with a solid plan to defeat the Dragon for real this time. They walked in silence, the dim florescent lights flickering above them uncertainly.  
  
The students were gone, probably to their rooms to sleep for the night: the time was well past 2 a.m. The Assassin sighed and cracked her knuckles. She looked over at the Cleric at her side.  
  
"You think that that girl and the other boy are here?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
She sighed. "Well I'd like to talk to that Taryn girl. I want to know how she got away from that fight earlier last night. God, was that last night? It seems like it was forever ago-" the Assassin paused, listening.  
  
Barefeet pounded the metal floor and labored breathing reached her impeccably good ears. She turned around and waited, watching a corner where two halls intersected. The Cleric watched too, not knowing what she heard or what he was watching for. The Assassin began to count down softly.  
  
"Five, four, three, two-" It was then that Taryn came skidding across the intersection and running at them. She stopped about five feet from them and was breathing hard.  
  
"It's.. Ronin.. he's..back...and..he's...hurt..." she said breathily.  
  
"Lead me to him," the Assassin said to her and Taryn began to walk back the way she came. The Assassin followed, but not before the Cleric grabbed her arm.  
  
"What!?!" she demanded.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said, still holding on to her arm.  
  
"I'm going to see what I did wrong and I'm going to see how much I did get out of him," she said and untwisted her arm from his grasp and followed Taryn.  
  
He mumbled to himself about her rashness but he followed her.  
  
Taryn led them to the room that Owen and she were given to share. Ronin was on the bed, unconscious with Owen at the head of Ronin's bed placing a damp rag on his head. The Assassin stepped past Taryn and shooed Owen away. She knelt down by Ronin's head and whispered to him. It was inaudible to all, but she kept her eyes on the Cleric the whole time.  
  
Ronin's eyes fluttered open lethargically. He groaned and tried to get up but the Assassin pushed him gently back down with one hand. She stood and looked at him, crossing her arms with a slight smile on her face.  
  
The Cleric, Taryn and Owen looked at her quizzically. Only making her smile broader.  
  
"I did it, that I did. He's free," she said simply.  
  
"Free? Free of what?" Owen demanded.  
  
"The Dragon of course," she said leaning against a wall.  
  
"Would someone fill me in on what is going on?!? Where's Griff and Blade?" he asked.  
  
Everyone's eyes left Ronin and they looked at someone else. The Assassin looked at the Cleric and he stepped forward.  
  
"Do you remember any of the past two or three days?" he asked.  
  
"The last thing I remember was letting her out of my mind," Ronin said pointing at the Assassin, "and that's it. I don't remember anything else real clearly. I remember some of the fight but that's seriously it. Why?" he asked somewhat meekly.  
  
The Cleric sighed.  
  
"The Dragon did a lot of bad shit while you weren't in there. He killed a few people," the Assassin said for the Cleric.  
  
Ronin's face fell. "Oh," he whispered. He sat up with a little grimace then looked at the blanket in his lap. "Who?" he whispered again.  
  
"Griffin, Blade, Jean, Scott, Ororo and Bobby," the Assassin said solemnly.  
  
"And I take it I leveled the mansion?" he asked covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't you. That was the Cleric, he decided to play with nature," the Assassin said grinning at the Cleric.  
  
"O so funny," he said back at her.  
  
She winked quickly at him and turned back to Ronin.  
  
"So how do you feel?" she asked him.  
  
"How would you feel? Finding out that you killed your best friends and people who didn't deserve to die?!? O I am just grand!!!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Chill. You need to just rest-" she began but he continued on his rampage.  
  
"How am I going to live with this? I hate that accursed spirit!! I want it to burn in hell for an eternity and forever! I cant-" he began but Taryn came over to him and hugged him. His ranting died down into soft sobs into Taryn's shoulder.  
  
The Assassin turned and left them to console Ronin. She went out into the hall and sat against the wall. She drew her knees up and put her forehead on them. The Cleric stepped silently out in the hall after her.  
  
"I know what we have to do. Well, what I have to do. I have to go into Xavier's mind and kill it that way. It's the only way this is going to end."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That's it my friends. I'm spent. But, I am proud to say that this morning when I woke up, I could sit up without wanting to cry. Yay!  
  
Have you hugged a swimmer yet? Seriously. I haven't gotten a hug at all! Shame on all of you!!! You make me want to weep inside.  
  
O! Time to go looting. Hasta! 


	27. Quick lil notie

Ok guys.  
  
I really don't feel like writing but I promise, on a backstroker's honor, that I will have one up by Sunday if it kills me!!!  
  
But I need a few opinions if you don't mind.  
  
Do you want anyone to die? If so who? (the cleric and assassin = one or the other but not both)  
  
Who should fall in love? (Should anybody?)  
  
What is your name?  
  
What is your quest?  
  
What is your favorite color?  
  
What is the air speed velocity of a swallow? (English or European? How the devil am I supposed to know that- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! He he he)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Griffin: glad you liked the quotie! My friend said that when his girlfriend was sooo mad at him! You shouldn't love that scumbag of a man!!! Fed-Ex?!? Im the ups girl chica. Fed-Ex.... pah!!! 


	28. Wandering thoughts

Ok. I finally got my lazy ass into writing. In the process of writing this chapter I have 1) gotten a boyfriend 2) gotten the worst swim suit hickeys ever 3) tried to find lyrics for a song that I can recite at school. And I bit my tongue today! It smarts!  
  
My birthdays Saturday!!! Wooo!!! Trick or treatin for canned food. Yes, that's right, I'm savin the world!!! Then I'm taking it over. *shrugs* I guess its how it goes....  
  
This time you get to get a look in the dangerous mind of the lovely tigereyes. Scary huh? I know, I'm afraid too.  
  
^.^ Enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^%*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin settled herself against a dark corner. The Cleric was scowling at her, but she ignored him.  
  
Situating her pants, she began to speak.  
  
"If you can come up with any other way to do this, I'd love to hear it," she looked up at him.  
  
He was racking his brain for some other way, but finding none, he scrunched up his forehead in frustration.  
  
"See. Now I'll be fine. All you have to do is make sure nobody decides they don't like me anymore and comes to hack me to pieces. I'm not going to be "home" so to speak so you gotta guard me. Ok?"  
  
She patted his leg reassuredly and looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"You worry too much," she said leaning against a wall.  
  
"And you not enough," he retorted, leaning against a wall.  
  
She sniffed at him and closed her eyes.  
  
'Just don't leave me..' she thought as her mind began to drift away.  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
The spirit of the Assassin stood in front of her body and the Cleric.  
  
She was clothed in a long silken black dress, the sleeves belling out once they passed her elbows. The hem of the dress went past her feet and the top was cut much lower than she would ever be caught wearing in the real world. But this wasn't the real world and she could be the girl she was so many centuries before. Her hair was in many little braids that cascaded wonderfully around her face. She went barefoot, as she used to, with an anklet with little bells on it to dangle and jingle as she walked. She carried no weapons, in this other world, such things were irrelevant and useless. She had tried to bring her sword into the other world but it was only a shimmering dark light that hung at her side, so she decided to dress as she used to.  
  
The Cleric was still leaning against the wall, looking from her body to the hall every so often. Concern was evident on his face as he rested his hand casually on the hilt of the Avenger. She walked over to him and stood about three inches from his face. He wasn't aware of her presence and she just enjoyed the moment looking at his face, taking in his slightly worried ki. She smirked.  
  
He was such a guy. Always acting like if she got a paper cut it was the end of the world but if he was close to death it was fine. She shook her head, tossing her braids about. She gave him a quick kiss to he cheek and strode off to where Xavier and the Dragon waited.  
  
^*$&^(&(*#%)(&$#^*@Q#^)(&#@  
  
The Cleric waited and watched. He strained to watch he ki slowly dim and finally go out. He silently wished that everything would go well, or at least as planned.  
  
He felt a breeze in front of him. There was no source for the shift in the air, no vent for a draft to leak through. He watched patiently for a few moments. He didn't feel the breeze again so he relaxed again. He was about to sit down when he could have sworn he felt someone kiss his cheek. He looked around confused and felt that pesky breeze again. He was thoroughly confused.  
  
*^&#@*()^(*&@!(*&^*!*(&$)(*@#(*&  
  
The Assassin walked calmly to Xavier's room, the feeling of a dark ki inside. Bracing herself mentally, she walked in.  
  
The ki of the Dragon was still at the foot of Xavier's bed, if a little less.  
  
With a mental sigh and a crack of non-tangible knuckles, she began to pull the Dragon's ki out of Xavier's body, one little strand at a time.  
  
The strain on her was immense and sweat beaded up on her body down the hall and her muscles tensed and relaxed in the hall.  
  
Pulling one little string at a time, she let them fall at the base of the bed and they writhed angrily at the base of the bed.  
  
This was a harder task than she had anticipated. It was getting easier for some reason though, and she didn't want to know why.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*******^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric had begun to hum to himself mentally when he heard, or perhaps felt, the Assassin tense and relax. She had begun to perspire a little and her forehead was crinkled in concentration.  
  
He pulled out a cloth and wiped her sweaty face gingerly. Something was up in that pretty mind of hers, and he wished with all his being he was either in her place or with her. More often now he found himself wanting to be in her presence. He frowned. This wasn't going as it was supposed to.  
  
^*^*^*^*#W*(^#*(@&^*OIDGU N@)*(&Y)*(&@!#)(^ B)(&@#!^)*(&_#  
  
Sorry guys. I'm too wiped to write now. Check back this weekend. There'll be an extension of this by Sunday again. Remember? Backstroker's honor. 


	29. Why Can't I?

Ah man you guys. I broke my honor!!! *hangs head in shame*  
  
If I broke that.. Man I am a worthless person!  
  
*sobs silently in corner*  
  
Well it kinda started cause I'm grounded. But other than that it was my fault.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin had almost completed pulling the spirit of the Dragon from Xavier, now unconscious on the bed, and was barely "standing" as it were.  
  
Pulling the last strand, she sighed a mental sigh of relief. It was a hefty task to pull a spirit out, twice even, in one day. The pile of evil was roiling in anger and was starting to take a shape of its own besides an indefinable puddle.  
  
Slowly folding in on itself it began to look similar to a human form. Long strands that could only be hair began to sprout from the ever-increasing shape's head. Long, graceful arms sprouted from the trunk of the form, legs from the base. Black pants and a black running top began to weave themselves around the nearly completed form, so black that it seemed to capture the light and suck it into it.  
  
Pigment began to override the darkness in the shape's form. Slightly tanned skin replaced the black ooze. The hair became brown with wisps framing her face nicely. Finally, she opened her eyes. Hazel. Hazel eyes met hazel. The Assassin glared at the form before her, she glared at herself. The new Assassin smiled evilly at the real Assassin.  
  
'Shit,' the Assassin thought to herself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric was now sitting next to the Assassin, resting her head in his lap where he could wipe the perspiration away. Her face had gone from strained to relieve to angry and surprised.  
  
The Assassin never looked surprised. Ever. Even around him she didn't show surprise at all. Perhaps not the un-nerving cool that she held for most, but definitely not surprise. That worried him more than her sweating and shivering.  
  
Her face went serene and she stopped sweating. The shivers subsided and she began to stir.  
  
She groaned softly and scrunched her eyes. She rolled over and began to sit up, pushing herself up unsteadily.  
  
She stood wobbly and looked down at the Cleric with an unnamed expression in her eyes. She sighed.  
  
"We've got more problems," she said as another Assassin, identical in every way, walked in the room.  
  
The Cleric blinked uncertainly.  
  
'One. Two. There's not two. That I am positive of. Did I get hit when I wasn't looking? Am I hallucinating? No, the first isn't possible and the second is likely but I'm positive if I was hallucinating about her she wouldn't be wearing that.' the Cleric puzzled silently.  
  
While lost in his thoughts, the new Assassin lunged for the one that woke from the Cleric's lap. Reaching for her katana, she grasped only air. She shot a look of anger and confusion at the Cleric. She then noticed her katana untied and lay carefully next to where she was laying.  
  
Growling angrily she dodged the new Assassin barely.  
  
"why did you take off my katana," she said in a low dangerous voice to the Cleric.  
  
He shrugged and reached for it to toss to her when the new Assassin tackled the existing one and they went rolling down the hall, falling down a flight of stairs, a tangle of hair, limbs and profanities from both.  
  
The Cleric chased after them and stood at the top of the stairs. The two girls were beating the living daylights out of one another and were a plethora (another speech word. O so proud of me) of profanities and curses.  
  
The Cleric built a wall around each of them and held them apart from one another. To his dismay, they looked identical. He looked uncertainly from one to the other.  
  
One of the Assassins realized his confusion and shouted to him, "Just look at our kis! Nobody has an identical ki to another person," but to the first's dismay, the other shouted the exact same thing at the same time. This issued a glare from the first and a smirk from the second.  
  
The Cleric began to focus on the first, looking past the tangible girl to the inner spirit. A subdued yellow roiled with anger inside her, flaring occasionally. He looked to the second, the same subdued, but angry yellow greeted him.  
  
The first noticed the hiccup in the Cleric's gaze.  
  
"What's the problem? Let me out! It's me!" she demanded in an impatient and threatening tone.  
  
The second immediately jumped on the first's outburst.  
  
"See how impatient she is? Impatient to try to kill me. Or you for that matter."  
  
"Twisting my words are you? You'll regret that," she turned to the Cleric, "When have you known me to be patient? I have never been patient. For all 1517 (yes 1517 instead of 1516 because I had my birthday on Saturday) years, I haven't ever been patient. Have I?"  
  
He nodded thoughtfully.  
  
'Grand. Just grand,' he thought.  
  
The two girls shot looks of death and sheer hatred passed between them.  
  
"I know," the Cleric interrupted their glaring and they shifted the deadly gazes at him. He didn't falter as many normal guys would. "I saw it on TV once," "You sound like me," the first said and he ignored her. "Where did I meet you for the first time? You first," he said pointing to the second.  
  
"Easy, I met you at a party, Sofia's to be exact, you decided it would be funny to continue to sneak up on me, tap my shoulder, and sneak back into the crowd," she said smugly.  
  
"And you?" he asked the second.  
  
"It was actually when we were at a town meeting. I was with Sofia and you came to talk to her and she introduced us. We talked for a while and then parted ways. The party was the next night."  
  
The Cleric nodded.  
  
"It is decided. You," he pointed to the first, "are clearly not the true Assassin because I did meet you at the meeting through Sofia. So now you die."  
  
The invisible wall began to close in on the Assassin. Pressing ever so slightly more every passing second. The Assassin's breaths came quicker and raggedly.  
  
"Dacius, no it's me," she said breathily.  
  
He let the wall down on the other Assassin and watched coldly as the girl left in the enclosed, condensing enclosure.  
  
As she began to lower from the invisible weight above her, the Cleric turned and began to walk away, the other Assassin in tow. Before leaving the room, she turned and gave a malicious wink to the other girl and closed the door behind her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric walked with a determined look down the hall; fists clenched at his sides, glaring down the hall.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't feel right about this. Something's wrong," he muttered.  
  
She grabbed his hand and he stopped.  
  
He turned and looked into her eyes and there was something in them that wasn't there before. But, before he could say anything, she pulled his head close to hers and she kissed him. Taken slightly by surprise, he hesitated for a moment but easily fell into her kiss.  
  
Lasting only half as long as he had hoped, she pulled away. He looked at her bewildered as she reached up for another. He realized what the look in her eyes was.  
  
He fell into her kiss again, but he ended it quickly, leaving her gasping for air. Not from his kiss, but the small knife that was now embedded deeply in her back between the shoulder blades.  
  
She stared at him, mouth gaping.  
  
"That was clever, bringing up the meeting. You had me. But there is one thing that you forgot; she'd never be this forward. Ever. That's where you screwed up. Sorry girlie, or should I say Dragon. You weren't that bad of a kisser, once I get passed the part that makes me want to throw up my insides and rinse them in acid," he spat.  
  
She was on the ground now, the pigment fading into nothingness.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily," he hissed, forming a wall around the dissipating form of the Dragon.  
  
Leaving his wall to contain the malignant spirit, he went to the other room that had held the real Assassin.  
  
Nothing was left of his companion, the wall smashing her remains into nothingness. He cursed himself every way he knew how (and it was a lot of ways) for his stupidity. He should have known better. He knew he had missed his guess but he did nothing to change it. Cursing himself again, he sat down where the wall had been and closed his eyes, preparing to bring her back.  
  
^*^*^*^*^^^^^^^^^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hey, lets respond to some reviews, eh?  
  
Griffin: birthday? Oh man, totally kick ass. I got killer presents and I got to spend the day before and the day after with my boyfriend ^.^ it was soooo fun! You can have Remy back. I don't need him.  
  
Wildcraze: thanks for the birthday wishes! By the time I read it it wasn't late so no worries chica. Glad you like ki, totally stole it from Kenshin but shhhhh! It's a secret! Glad you like the Assassin now too, she's my favorite and I'll pass on your favoritism of the Cleric to Apocalypse, along with your salutations. I'm sure he won't mind them a bit. *sighs* fine Ronin lives. Well the Dragon did its own thing in this, not quite in the Assassin but you get the general idea. No worries about the reviewing business, just as long as you do I don't care. Sorry about my shortie on your new chapter, school rules again. -_-;;;;; such a pain!!! Breakin school rules during class time is fun!  
  
Queeny: punctuation is for losers im working on the falling in love thing I think I dunno if I want it to happen it kinda is though isnt it glad you like my boyfriend I do too ramen noodles greatly appreciated come and visit soon I miss ya sorry I didn't realize I had to update you on my swimming at all times but I know now so no biggie right glad you like it my computer hates this sentence thingie its all green squiggilies underneath it o well luv ya chica  
  
Ok guys. I'm off to do a stupid speech on downloading music. -_- I always get stupid topics. 


	30. Timberwolves at New Jersey

I am the Queen of Bizarre Injuries you guys. Believe it or not, I pulled a muscle in my shoulder playing badminton!!! I can't swim now cause of the cursed thing and its on my left arm and that's my dominant one and I keep trying to lift my arm and go to the verge of tears from the shooting pain. Yes, I am a total idiot.  
  
*sweatdrops*  
  
Ok well at least I know somebody loves me.  
  
Moving on then.  
  
You want another Chapter?!? Well aren't we the demanding ones? Hmmm, perhaps I should just go off with said boyfriend and not write (I'm positive he wouldn't mind)..  
  
Hah!  
  
Only kidding.  
  
Here ya go.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Taryn shared a small cot with Ronin as he slept. She turned to face him, his arm draped across her waist. His face was serene and had a new youthfulness that he didn't possess when he was, well, possessed. His scruffy brown hair was longer and had the just-out-of-bed look (well he is still in bed but you know what I mean).  
  
She sighed contentedly. This was what she wanted with him all along, not world domination or destroying things, just him. Snuggling closer, she too closed her eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric sat in the abandoned room, summoning things to him to aid him in bringing back his companion. Deep black onyx stones and topaz gems appeared before him alongside large branches of oak and cherry trees that were still living from the magic he was using.  
  
They seemed to be shimmering with a yellow haze and seemed almost liquid. They began to drift toward one another, rolling along the metallic floor as if beads of water on a car's hood (of course it would be with a car for me ^.^), slowly merging and forming a puddle, ironically forming the shape of a human. Skin crept across the form, encasing it in the form of a girl, close to 16 in age. The topaz stones drifted to the top of the form, then slipped under the skin that was forming. Dark brown hair began to fan out behind her head and the lithe form that was the Assassin came into being.  
  
Naked as the new day, he summoned clothes for his longtime friend. It was the dress that she used to wear when they were young, the same dress she wore to the party they spent a lot of time together at. Dark green silk with silver trim that framed her form perfectly. The sleeves were long and covered her hands and, as always, she went barefoot with the anklet that had little gems dangling from it.  
  
She appeared to be sleeping; though there was not spirit to inhabit the body.  
  
With a sigh, he cracked his neck and knuckles. The glow that was surrounding the objects that made up the Assassin's new body enveloped him. The yellow pulsing calmly and with the rhythm of his heart. He reached out into the abyss where spirits of the dead went, searching for her ki. It was not difficult to find, since he had spent more than 1500 years with her. He began to pull her spirit into him, similar to the way that the Assassin pulled the Dragon's spirit out of Xavier.  
  
It went somewhat reluctantly into him, but it came in nonetheless. He could feel her raging around inside of him. She was mad and scared. Her spirit was pulsing against his being, demanding to be let out, and yet relishing in being this close to him.  
  
The Cleric was weakening quickly. Realizing that he only had a while longer of consciousness, he quickly began to build the bridge that would connect her spirit to the newly formed body. It was visible, a strong yellow light, pulsing with the speed of his heartbeat. It grew brighter and dimmer as a beat went by, the body growing a brighter yellow with each pulse. The yellow aura that surrounded him was beginning to fade and the one around the Assassin was growing brighter, becoming the raging golden yellow that her ki was.  
  
It was not long before the last of her ki was expelled from his body and placed into her body. The golden yellow sank into her skin and he watched breathlessly, wishing that he had done the process right. He watched her chest as it began to rise and fall. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up stiffly.  
  
She looked down at her dress, smiling to herself at the choice of clothes. She turned to the Cleric. He was quickly loosing consciousness but before he could collapse, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
  
The last thing he heard before the world went black was "My dress. You remembered my dress. You sweet-" and he was gone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric lay in one of the only remaining beds left in the basement. The power had failed soon after he had blacked out and a dozen or so candles lit his room. They cast dancing shadows on the walls, hiding the Assassin who sat in the corner. She hadn't left the room since a few of the older students carried him in there.  
  
The Dragon's spirit was still captured in the wall that he constructed and no one could penetrate it, so the evil spirit remained trapped.  
  
The Assassin rose from her chair, her dress falling gracefully around her as she walked over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed, parallel to his chest. She sat contentedly for a moment watching it rise and fall slowly. His face was serene as he slept, his ki relaxed. She straightened the blanket that was covering him and rested her hand on his chest.  
  
She was having a hard time comprehending what he had done. He used way more magic than he should have after so many difficult things the night before and reincarnated her. It was a big thing to wrap your head around and she was moved because of it. Even though it was him who killed her, she knew he didn't do it intentionally, he brought her back, good as new. Well, with slight variations. Her eyes now had more amber in them making the hazel colors swirl expressively. Her tattoo was gone, but that was easy to fix. She also swore that she was shorter. Not by much, but enough to notice that she had lost an inch or two.  
  
Her katana rested against the wall for once. That wasn't to say she was unarmed but she was much less so than normal. She lifted her hand from his chest as a few strands of hair slipped from behind her ear. She pulled them back behind it, nails scraping her piercings. That was one thing that remained constant. She still had all of her earrings. All studs of either diamonds or emeralds, she loved the little gems.  
  
Yawning, she pulled her feet up on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She half-slept, conscious to her surroundings, but at the same time, regaining energy and having little dreams of the life she used to have and the life she had yet to live.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*time out!!! Hands down's on so hold on while I sing/rock out*  
  
*rocks out*  
  
*finishes with finesse*  
  
you all should go out and buy "A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar" by Dashboard Confessional!!! It kicks serious beings!  
  
Anyway. moving on..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ronin winced as Taryn wrapped his shoulder in gauze. They had spent the night asleep on that tiny cot and Ronin's shoulder injuries had reopened. Ronin set his jaw as not to yelp as she moved his shoulder to get the ointment to set in that she had previously rubbed on the wound.  
  
Taryn felt his muscles tense and she heard his jaw crack. She gently checked the knot of the gauze before rising. "All set," she said with a smile. Ronin was about to speak when the door to the room they were occupying was thrown open, making the candles flicker angrily. Ronin's eyes widened and Taryn turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
Logan stood in the doorway, swaying somewhat unsuredly. His eyes were dark and full of pure and undiluted hatred. The man was pissed and his gaze never left the boy who came close to killing him, the immortal mortal.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok that's all you get. Cael left a note. He ran away. He's gone in search of "an author who won't sick her tiger on me," *Tobias the tiger licks chops and looks away innocently* "and isn't obsessed with Ramen noodles and her boyfriend!!!" *Tigereyes rolls eyes while enjoying some Ramen*. The damn muse is gone.  
  
So I'm in the market for a new muse. Got one for sale? I'll pay nicely..  
  
Review time!!!  
  
Wildcraze: Your scary movie got a name? When I was first reading your review, I thought you were talking about the Scary Movies and instantly "Let's say this is your wife.. She broke her wiener?.. No, say this taco is your wife. I don't understand your scientific terms, well let's say this is her bottom half. Do you think I can get some time in with it." immediately ran through my mind. That's so mean, wanting her to be all mangled!!! Besides, the Cleric would fix her. *points to Cleric lounging in couch and he give thumbs up* See? I too knew that about Logan. He was in love with Yuriko. Didja know that? Yeah, at least that's how it is on the oldie X-Men cartoons that are on when I get home from practice on Saturdays. Well, I'm going to have Ronin and Logan fight it out I think and it's between you and Griffin to figure out who comes out on top and alive. Ok, that's enough for you. NEXT!  
  
Griffin: No problem for Remy. You're right about the charm, I think it's the eyes. Red on black just makes me all warm and fuzzy.. ^.^ Assassin's not dead. She's one of my faves. She won't die. Well, she won't die for good at least. Man, this has turned into a lovey fic right under my nose! I swore that I would never ever write one and here I am, writing a lovey dovie ficcie!!! My God above! Well I seem to have problems with breaking my "I'll never." things. I said I'd never get a poodle and low and behold I love my Standard Poodle whom we adopted. I said I'd never go out with a football player the summer before my freshman year and my first boyfriend of high school was a football player (though he was a scum bag whom I went out with for like the two weeks of Christmas break and wow he did nothing! I think he's gay.) NOW I'm writin a romance fic.  
  
*falls over in disgrace* I am sick with my weakness! Well, it really isn't a weakness, I'd never say my weakness for all of you to read, along with those guys in the white coats who keep tryin to get me to go back to those padded rooms again. *glances around warily*  
  
O almost forgot! Shade: no I will not bring him to my gandma's house!! I haven't even told her I got a car yet. For her, she still thinks I don't cuss, I haven't ever had a boyfriend, and I haven't pierced my ears again. So he stays here. You also can't have him so there. Mine. I thought what happened at camp, STAYED at CAMP!!! Damn, must you always do this? How'd you get that camera back anyway? I thought it ended up in the pool during practice? I was positive it took a plunge when we were doin the test sets. hmmm. burn those pictures!!! 


	31. Hands Down

^.^  
  
We had our fist meet today (Saturday). Man it was so killer!!! I WON THE JUNIOR VARSITY 100 YARD BACKSTROKE!!! Yes out of 20 girls I won!!!!  
  
*does happy dance but stops when realizes that everybody's looking at her funny*  
  
er.  
  
um.  
  
so yes.  
  
he he he.  
  
Should I do reviews now? Perhaps half now half later. Sound good? I think so.  
  
Queeny: no punctuation again I suppose its better than nospaceseh youre adamant on bringing back Lippoli arent ya don't worry Roninll find out soon enough and the thing you were helping with has come and gone I tried to call and you arent online so I tried no hating me for an eternity  
  
Griffin: that is a very clever idea, but alas, you are correct that if somebody reads it then they'll know what's going on and I just can't have that! Wildcraze, what about that?  
  
O screw it I'll just finish them all now, I'm on a roll!  
  
Apocalypse: he he he I knew I'd get ya in the end! It truly is the greatest ever, you are my substitute muse for the time being so yes you did help, and *shrugs* I'm not THAT shallow. If ya don't like it, ya don't like it. But if you don't...*shakes fist threateningly* only kidding novio. Only joking ^.^ really. I think that Cael was there on Fri. He's come to harass me but not help write!!! Havin fun at your thing for church?  
  
Ok you guys! Ready to Rock?!? I sure as hell am! Here goes me writing muse/Apocalypse free, lilbit nervous but here goes!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin turned over in her sleep, grumbling about the agitated kis in her half consciousness. She snuggled into the warm blanket to the right of her. Nearly back to sleep, she felt the blanket move. Grumbling, she went to pull it closer but it denied her. Her hand was batted away.  
  
'Wait. Blankets don't hit my hands,' she pondered. It hit her then that it was clearly not a blanket. She opened her eyes and saw the Cleric still lying motionless. She sat up and braced her weight against her right arm. Her hair fell past her shoulder and framed her face. She smiled and sat up all of the way. Leaning over, she kissed him on his forehead and sat back up to leave. She rose from the bed and took a step but was stopped. Something had a hold on one of her sleeves. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Cleric with a weak smile on his face and a tight hold on her sleeve. She gasped and turned around.  
  
"You're awake!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Have been," he nearly whispered.  
  
"For how long exactly?" she hissed.  
  
"Long enough," he said, smile growing slightly. "You make a good blanket, would you like to be my blanket some more?"  
  
She glared promises of death and disembowelment and other lovely things and he chuckled, only causing her to turn angrily. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Only kidding. Seriously, only kidding."  
  
"Since you're feeling better," she said coolly without turning, "I'll be off."  
  
"I was only-" he tried but she twisted her wrist away and walked through the door, opening and closing it briskly, causing the candles to flicker violently.  
  
He sighed and laid back. She was so touchy about saying stuff like that. It set her off, and yet again, he just went and made her mad.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin stormed down the empty hall. There were tea light candles every five feet along the floor guiding her way. She hated when he talked that way to her. She stormed down the hall but stopped when she heard muffled yelling and things being moved about roughly in the room she was passing. She was about to continue on her way when a chair was thrown through the door. It flew past her face and crashed into the wall beside her.  
  
She glared ominously inside the room. Logan was chasing Ronin around the room, the boy's violet eyes in terror. He was muttering how he hadn't meant to do any of it and it was the Dragon. Of course, Logan would have none of it. She growled and threw up a wall between them.  
  
Inwardly, she was shocked, absolutely floored. 'Perhaps I picked up a few things on the trip to my body.' Outwardly, she glared death at both then put her hands on her hips and set her jaw.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?" she demanded.  
  
Ronin was rotating his shoulder, wincing at every move. Logan looked ready to tear down the wall and disable the boy. Both of them ignored her question.  
  
Her anger rose slightly. Her voice became quieter and she asked again, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
This time her query was heard. They both looked up and stared at her. It was Logan who spoke first.  
  
"This possessed boy," he spat, "is back and I'm here to personally ensure that he doesn't ever return here."  
  
She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
"And you?" she asked Ronin.  
  
"I'm done fighting. No more. Ever. I don't want to fight him, so I ran," he said simply looking her in the eyes.  
  
She lowered her hand.  
  
"Ok. First, he's clean. No evil spirits anymore. It's being contained in one of the halls until the Cleric isn't.. as incapacitated .. to handle it. Now Ronin, you shouldn't run from things such as him. Defense doesn't mean that you kill anyone, or at least have to. Now both of you are going to spend a lot of time apart so, Logan, get lost," she said exasperatedly.  
  
A part of the wall dissolved and Logan stormed off, mumbling to himself but she was too tired to care.  
  
When Logan was gone, she let the rest of the wall down and Ronin watched her unsure of something. She ignored him and called to the corner.  
  
"Taryn, the wall's down. Go to your boyfriend, I think you need to rewrap his bandage."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After about a good ten minutes of wincing, cursing and failing, the Cleric was finally in an upright position. It was a wobbly upright position, but he was upright. The next step was to be standing. He groaned.  
  
'Standing.. Shit..standing..how the hell'd I end up like this (he he he part of nickelback's song someday. Love that song.) I think I need another nap. No, wait, stay on task Dacius. Gotta find her and tell her I'm not a total ass (only kiddin apocalypse).'  
  
He had gotten his feet on the ground and was half way standing when the door flew open and the Assassin walked in briskly. He sat back on the bed with all his weight hitting it hard. He wasn't ready for standing yet. So he sat and watched her close the door behind her.  
  
"How can I do this?" she demanded and formed a wall between them.  
  
He looked at the wall puzzled. Cursing again, he pushed himself toward it and felt the wall. It was solid as any he would have made. Slightly thinner, but still.  
  
"How?" he asked her.  
  
"Asked you the same," she paused, "and you can't even stand on your own, why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I can so stand on my own," he said but she looked doubtfully at him.  
  
"Oh really," she said with a sinister smile.  
  
"Really," he said cautiously.  
  
"Then you wouldn't fall if I did this?" she asked dissolving the wall and he stumbled.  
  
"HA!! See? You're not fine. Lay down now," she said triumphantly.  
  
He did as he was told. He lay back down and she sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"How'd you find out that you could do that?" he asked as she sat down.  
  
"Logan was chasing Ronin around," he gave her a concerned look, "come on, you know he's free of it. Anyway, Ronin's taken some sort of vow not to fight, Logan wants to beat the shit out of him then kill him and so I came across them running around a room like lunatics. So in my frustration and anger, it kinda appeared. I don't know how exactly I do it but yeah," she finished with a sigh.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea why you can do it, but perhaps it's the same reason I can suddenly see ki. Before I couldn't, now I can turn it on and off like there's nothing to it. Maybe that's the same for you," he said closing his eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake," she whispered and rose. He grabbed her hand and she stopped and sat back down with him.  
  
"Stay," he whispered.  
  
She nodded and lay down next to him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There ya go. I'm done for now. I'm so wiped from our meet. Oh, I didn't tell you how we did. Well, varsity won by 327 to the second team, and something close to 500 on the second. JV, which is me sorta, finished in front of the second team by 197. We're pretty damn proud.  
  
Proud, but not surprised. We haven't lost a meet in a little more than 17 years, have 17 consecutive state, regional and sectional titles and we always dominate at every meet *knocks on wood*. Gee I wonder why everybody hates us.. *rubs chin* 


	32. Numb

Is it written on the back of my swimsuit that my ass is open season? Today I was standing on the starting blocks getting my goggles on before practice when two hands were on it, squeeze, the a good push in! I gave the bastard the double finger effect, cursing several times in the process and then gave him the Five-Star from hell. MY ASS IS NOT OPEN SEASON!! LIMITED ACCESS PEOPLE! THESE POLAR BEARS WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!!! PAWS OFF!  
  
Ok, here goes. No reviews, Apocalypse isn't online to help me and Cael's been gone for some time so, you know, you're just going to have to deal!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric didn't sleep as the Assassin had bid him to. He watched as she had slowly drifted off into her dreams. Her face was calm and innocent. She had a twinge of a smile on her face and she stirred slightly in her sleep.  
  
He turned his attention from the girl at his side to the ceiling. It wasn't particularly interesting but he began to roll things around in his mind. How was it that he could see ki and she could build walls as he could? Was there more he could do?  
  
A cocky smile crossed his face. He began to concentrate on a vase of dying flowers on a small table in the corner. He squinted his eyes at them, forcing himself to see their faint ki. The familiar glow surrounded them and he smiled. Focusing his mind on a daisy, he began to try to make it a rose. Sweat began to bead up on his forehead as the flower began to stiffen at the stalk. He sat up unconsciously and used every ounce of his concentration to make that daisy a rose.  
  
But his concentration was not enough to change the flower and his experiment was beginning to go terribly wrong. The white petals of the flower began to wilt and turn to black. The black seemed to spread from that daisy to the ones around it. The blackness seemed to be on its own, taking over all of the flowers.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" the Assassin roared from behind him.  
  
He spun around to see her with her eyes glowing yellow and her hands outstretched. She pressed her thumbs and forefingers together as if sealing a rip in a cloth. The blackness followed her fingers and winked out of sight as her fingers contacted each other.  
  
She lowered her hands slowly and turned to the Cleric. He had decided that the blanket was very interesting to study, anything would be compared the glare she was issuing.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? Do you have any idea what you made?" He stared at the blanket blankly. "A BLACK HOLE. You forced the ki to do things you are only to ask it to do. When it doesn't want to, it falls in on itself. You could have killed us all!"  
  
She was fuming. Her ki was blinding him even though he had his eyes closed and looking at the ground. The golden yellow was a torrent of sparks and surges.  
  
She saw him clamping his eyes closed and realized that her ki was way out of control. With a few calming breaths, she had her temper under control again.  
  
"If you ask the entity to do what you wish," she said closing her eyes, "then you might just get what you want. But, it is entirely up to the entity. If you try to force it, as you did, the result is disastrous."  
  
He looked closely at the dress she was wearing. It seemed alive. The threads were moving as little worms, changing from the evergreen color to black. A slit went up between her legs, closing itself around her legs. The bodice of the dress and the skirt separated and the sleeves disappeared and the torso shortened. The legs of the pants became tighter to her legs. After a moment, the movement ceased and the Assassin stood before him in her normal garb.  
  
"Sorry about the dress, I just couldn't stand to walk around in it much longer. But I digress. I asked the fibers of the cloth to change and they did. You can force people to do stuff but you can't force ki. Doesn't work that way," she said simply.  
  
He stared at her for a moment.  
  
(Hold up again Hurricane's on!) *rocks out while singing* Sorry guys. I just get so wrapped up in my music. I can't help it. moving on.  
  
She matched him stare for stare. That was until she broke down in a smile with him soon following suit.  
  
"No more of that making it up as you go ok? Next time I might not be able to fix your blunders."  
  
"Deal," he replied with a smile.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ah! It's been 3 days since I've written this and I totally lost my train of thought!! Sorry if it doesn't flow for a while. I've had troubles with my grades so you gotta be patient!! Jeez!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They walked out of the room together, the Cleric opening the door for the Assassin. They walked at a slow pace to the hallway where the spirit of the Dragon was trapped. It was still in a semi-human form. The pigment was gone from it's form and the edges blurred and were hard for the eye to follow.  
  
The Cleric checked for any holes that had been created in his wall while the Assassin studied what the spirit. She watched thoughtfully as the Dragon in her form writhed around in the enclosure.  
  
"I don't look like that do I?" she asked without moving her eyes from the spirit.  
  
"Huh? Oh. No, that's a spirit of incredible evil. You are most definitely not," the Cleric said walking around the wall once more.  
  
She sighed. "Never mind."  
  
He glanced sideways at her. She was watching the spirit silently with a sad look in her eyes. With a devious smile on his face, he walked over to her. He put his hands around her waist and turned her around. She was about to protest when he kissed her. It was a long kiss, full of emotions. She didn't resist him but didn't return his kiss. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
She stepped back a little, a slight rose blush on her cheeks. Faster than he could realize, she slapped him hard to the face then kissed him back.  
  
He didn't protest until she stepped back. The blush that adorned her face had grown darker. The Cleric worked his jaw and touched his cheek gingerly.  
  
"What did you do that for? Damn it, I think you knocked a few teeth loose," he asked her.  
  
"Sorry, it was a reflex. Couldn't help it," she said smiling.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her causing her smile to broaden.  
  
"Though I could ask you the same. What did you do that for?" she asked in a mildly innocent tone.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Felt like it. I- I don't know why I did it. Don't regret it though," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"I see. I see," she said.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend, I really didn't-" he began.  
  
"Not offended. Trust me, not offended."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok. I'm wiped. Another meet today. We won. Yay. Nothing really excited that I did. Crazy time in my 50 yard free I suppose. 27.31. Yep.  
  
Reviews? Ok.  
  
Shade: I'm just going to forget about those pictures. Ok? No need for the language! Man. Apocalypse got his name in there cause A: I had to say somethin to him and 2: he's my bf so you just hafta deal.  
  
Queeny: gracias for the congrats! Luv ya. You are the magic worker! And keep the pillow on the down low ok? Oh! Livin long anyway and mission accomplished.  
  
Griffin: Sorry about your cold. I hate when you can't breathe. Today they didn't shock the pool (dumping a crapload of chlorine in the pool to kill all the little germs in the water quickly) and I was coughing up a lung or two. Hard to swim that way. Remy not fixin your cold? I'm sorry. I'd give you a hug but youre on the other side of the ocean and I apparently give death hugs. I read your review and realized that I left this chapter half written. Thanks for the reminder!  
  
I don't think there's anything else for me to say. Well, I wrote to the Linkin Park CD today. Evanescence was upstairs and I'm far too lazy to go up and get it and my friend had burned me a copy of his CD cause I lost the one that I bought so here we are again.  
  
^.^  
  
Review, not that I have to tell you to. 


	33. Headstrong

Oh man. I just spent 3 days at my grandparents' house. I thought I was going to go crazy axe murderer on all of them! I have had way too much "family bonding". Waaaaaay too much. Yes. Well. I'm going to write now.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The Assassin walked down the hall with certain Clerics on her mind. He was hungry and decided to go grab something to eat, leaving her to her own devices. A smile hadn't left her mouth since she left him last.  
  
Taryn turned the corner and was walking toward the Assassin. It was a total role reversal for the two girls. The Assassin did not remove her smile as they drew closer and Taryn had an expression between sadness and frustration. Silent tears dripped from Taryn's eyes. The Assassin looked down at the girl with concern in her eyes.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
Taryn looked up at the Assassin with a hint of loathing and hatred.  
  
"You ruined him," she whispered. "you RUINED him! You bitch! How could you do this to him? You.. You. you.." She dissolved into tears and collapsed to her knees on the floor.  
  
The Assassin looked puzzled at the crying girl at her feet. She knelt down and put her hand on Taryn's shoulder. Taryn's eyes remained clenched shut as she sobbed somewhat uncontrollably. Her back shook from the ragged breaths she slipped in between the sobs. She cried until there were no more tears to cry. Sniffles and hiccups took the place of the sobs.  
  
Taryn looked up at the Assassin. The smile had faded, but the light that was in her eyes was still there. Her face was mostly impassive, slightly tinged with concern. Taryn sighed shakily.  
  
"I'm ok," that statement earned a level look from the Assassin. "Ok. Maybe not ok. It's just that the fire that was in him is gone. He doesn't want to do any of the things that we used to do. None. All he does is mope about saying how big the mistakes he made are and how he doesn't know how to repent for them. His, not the Dragon's, spirit is the reason I loved him. He was fun and a little dangerous. Before the Dragon took total control, we'd have so much fun. Now all he does is look depressed. Ever since you beat him." she trailed off.  
  
The Assassin tried her hardest to keep the disdain and anger from her voice when she replied.  
  
"If I hadn't beaten him, you would be dead now. Pure and simple. I don't care who he was before the Dragon. He could have been the bloody Pope for all I care, the Dragon did what it did and that is that. As for his moping, I think we can fix that. That is if you wouldn't mind putting yourself in a little, let's say, mock danger?" the Assassin said with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
Taryn looked at the Assassin with a little apprehension before nodding.  
  
The Assassin smiled. "Excellent. Now if there's one thing that a man in love with you will do is be very protective."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric had searched the entire kitchen area finding only stale chips and close to expired sushi. 'There's still another six, seven hours until this goes bad. Sounds good.' He then began his search for chopsticks. This was an excursion on its own. He did find the utensil drawer after about ten minutes, only to find that there was one chopstick. 'One? How the devil is there only one?' He growled quietly to himself and began the search for another chopstick.  
  
He did find another eventually. Emphasis on eventually. It took about twenty minutes to find another, which for some reason had a pink stain on it. It was clean but there was a stain.  
  
He ate the sushi quickly, finalizing his meal with a Mountain Dew (yummy. I think I'll grab one for me.).  
  
'Hmm. I wonder where Amys went. I wonder if she'd.' and he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Owen had borrowed a CD from St. John and was listening to it as he was walking down the hallway. St. John had hooked him on Evanescence a few days back and he couldn't stop listening to it. He came across Taryn hanging upside down from the ceiling. Seemingly suspended from nothing, she swung lazily. Owen stopped and pulled off his headphones slowly. He quirked his head slowly.  
  
"Uh, Tar, you want some help?" he asked slowly.  
  
She smiled and put her index finger to her lips shushing him.  
  
"Go, Owe, I'm busy! Don't tell Ronin I'm here either, ok?" she smiled and Owen shook his head, replaced his headphones and continued on.  
  
Taryn giggled quietly before taking a deep breath and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Guys, another weakness has been revealed to me. *sighs* I am putty in the hands if a good massage to my shoulders. I can't believe I have another weakness! I guess that makes two. O well. 


	34. Away From the Sun

Nobody reviews anymore. Do you guys just not love me enough? What do I hafta do? *scratches head*  
  
I've had a dangerous day today. A box of nutcrackers fell on me yesterday night and today at lunch my polar bears got mauled by REINDEERS! My heavens! I can't believe that they let that happen! I guess I should teach them a lesson. *polar bears cower* that's right you worthless bears. Cower in fear!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric was walking down the hall, Mountain Dew in hand (I have one too!). He finished it quickly and tossed the can in a pile of rubble. The lights in the hallway he was in were less than adequate and shadows loomed threateningly all around. They did not scare him though; he had grown used to the shadows that surrounded the Assassin all the time a long time ago.  
  
Lost in thought, he just barely sensed someone sneak up behind him. Two hands covered his eyes, rings on practically every finger. He stopped and smiled.  
  
"I wonder who this could be," he teased.  
  
He put his hands over the ones covering his eyes and gently removed them.  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to be an sneaky," he said turning around to face the Assassin.  
  
"Yeah well. I need your help," he mocked surprise and shock and she gently pushed him. "I'm actually helping Taryn. She needs- well never mind that. Just come with me," she said and pulled him by the arm into the shadows.  
  
He allowed himself to be pulled by her. She moved quickly in the never- ending darkness. She pulled relentlessly against his slower pace.  
  
"Hurry up. He'll be past soon!" she said exasperatedly but he didn't pick up his pace.  
  
She gave up pulling and let go of his arm. She glared at him from over her shoulder and went on without him. He stood in the place she left him and watched her storm off.  
  
"Get over here now. Don't make me pull you by your ki," she threatened and he began to walk again, this time a little quicker.  
  
She disappeared into a faint glow in the shadow and came out in the room that the Cleric had used when he was recovering from reincarnating the Assassin. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed when he stepped out from the shadow. She smiled and patted the bed in front of her.  
  
He squinted his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Did I have to go through wards to get in here? Because that's what I thought I felt."  
  
"You did," she said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"And why are you warding the room?" he asked carefully.  
  
"You'll see..." she said teasingly. "In the mean time, sit. You wanted to know how to manipulate the ki, you're going to learn now."  
  
He sighed and sat on the bed across from her.  
  
"Teach me sensei," he said in a mock bow he looked up laughing lightly.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "You need to be more serious Dacius. This isn't just jacking around!"  
  
His laugh stopped and his smile faded when he saw her face. He cleared his throat uneasily.  
  
"Done?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Very," he replied.  
  
"Good. Now, were gonna start with a shear," she said as he sat across from her.  
  
"A shear?" he questioned.  
  
"Sorta like a wind shear, a sharp gust of air that has a high intensity and normally does a lot of damage. This is like that only moving ki. Ready?" she asked in a much lighter tone.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't worry. Ok. Now, I want you to get to the point where you can see ki. There? Good. Now, look at your hands. Do you see the blue lights?" He nodded. "Now, see how you feel now and begin to breathe deeply. Focus on your hands and call the light into your chest. Pull it in. Feel it concentrate in you. Force it into a little ball," she said watching as sweat began to bead up on his face.  
  
The brilliant blue that surrounded his body had begun to drift toward his chest. It didn't take long for the color to drift totally from his arms and legs. She smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Good! Very good! You got it faster than I thought you could! I'm surprised," she said patting his leg. He opened one eye and glared at her and she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Only kidding. But seriously, great job. You can now officially hide your ki. Now, for the fun part. For me to make a shear, I make myself angry. Not just slightly pissed; I mean blinding rage angry," she said making the amber in her eyes dance merrily.  
  
He looked at her questionably. The strain was gone from his face and he held his ki in his chest.  
  
"I'm not saying that you need to get angry. It's just what brings the most power out in me. It might be something different for you. I don't know. The only way is to try. Go for it. Get mad," she said with a smile.  
  
He closed his eyes and the concentration returned to his face. His eyebrows sank lower and a grimace formed on his face. The Assassin could feel the concentration of power in him getting smaller and smaller. It was moving quicker than she anticipated and she quickly checked the wards she set. She braced herself for him to let go. His eyes opened and instead of the normal blue/gray irises and pupils were glowing blue lights. She smiled before an intense heat washed over her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*earlier that day*  
  
The Assassin's eyes were closed as Taryn was slowly rising in the air. The girl's eyes were as big as saucers as she rose higher and higher.  
  
"You're sure that this is safe?" the girl asked uneasily.  
  
The Assassin smiled.  
  
"Positive," she responded, motioning with her hand and Taryn slowly turned upside down. Her feet were planted firmly on the ceiling and tied there with spirits. "Ok. Done. You'll be safe up there. I wove one big ward around the room, another around you that is weaker," Taryn's face went pale, "but will be able to keep you safe from anything that you think might hurt you. It will only be wind that you feel. I've made a filter so that the debris doesn't hit-"  
  
"DEBRIS?" Taryn demanded.  
  
"I just said you'd be fine. If you don't believe me, I swear upon all that I hold dear that if you get hurt, I shall have the Cleric heal you and put the wounds on me. Ok? I don't put myself in danger and I don't break oaths, so there. Happy?" the Assassin said exasperatedly opening her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Taryn replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you when to scream ok? It won't be long. Hang around," she said with a laugh and slipped into the shadow, laughs dissipating behind her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The air whipped around Taryn as she hung suspended from the ceiling. The heat was amazing. Out of nowhere it hit her and tore at her. Her hair whipped around her face and the scream that she was about to fake came out as real as anything. If it were possible to drown in air, Taryn was sure she would be the first. Air filled her lungs relentlessly pushing its way in, hardly giving her chance to exhale.  
  
Her scream was ragged but audible over the wind. She was unaware she could scream this long but she apparently could.  
  
She slowly came to realize that the air had stopped but her scream hadn't. She quickly clamped her mouth shut. Her breaths came raggedly and she was shaking. Heavy footfalls echoed through the hall and Ronin was tearing down the hall, stopping short as he came to Taryn.  
  
She looked down at him with terror in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her then lit his hands on fire. He turned his back to her and began to throw fire at the door. His eyes were glowing red and his expression was all determination. He knew that the Assassin had set wards and he was going to get through them if it was the last thing he did.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Gai'shan far daes mai," the Assassin muttered.  
  
The Cleric looked at her funny.  
  
"Old tongue?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, sometimes it slips out. That was incredible! It puts my first try to shame and makes it want to cry! What made you so angry?"  
  
He smiled. "That is for me to know," he said.  
  
'And me to find out right?' the Assassin said within his head.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I know you could, but-" he said.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" the Assassin proclaimed and sprinted to the door.  
  
^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok. Dictionary time.  
  
Gai'shan far daes mai = a surprise indeed basically without the flattery and flourish.  
  
I got it from the book I'm reading.  
  
I swear if nobody reviews, I'm not updating. So help me, I WILL! 


	35. Seeing red

Miss me guys? I've been busy doing school business and now I'm back to write for "Holiday" Break. Stupid public school.  
  
Only one review? Man, Griffin, I love ya. Always come through, even if it is eventually. So you want to know of the polar bears neh? Its kinda a confusing, screwed up joke between myself and my boyfriend. It would take far too long to type and I really don't feel like doing so, so you get nothing. Sorry.  
  
Ok. Stop reading this. Get out of your chair. And run, don't walk, to your nearest movie theater and see Return of the King six or seven times. Greatest movie ever made. No joke. It got me thinking of writing again so here you go: a LOTR inspired (with a dash of boredom) chapter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ronin was thrown aside from an invisible force, stopping his steady stream of fire at the Assassin's door. He picked himself up in a hurry, raising his eyes to meet the Assassin as she swept out of the room she occupied. Her hair fanned out behind her and bounced with each steady step.  
  
The Cleric was not four steps behind the Assassin as she stopped in front of Ronin. Ronin stood and summoned fire into his palm. A sneer was on his face as the ball levitated above his palm. Murder was in his eyes as he glared at her. She stood without emotion except the feeling of anger and irritation radiating off of her. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared him down even though he was several inches taller than she was.  
  
"Let her down," he hissed at her.  
  
The Assassin's eyes flashed a moment of emotion, then returned to their serene stare.  
  
"I do not believe that you are the one to be telling me what to do with one who decided to walk straight into one of my wards when I had put several warnings out and she persisted. I do not believe that you have the authority to deal with this. That authority is mine," the Assassin said in a cold tone.  
  
A whimper escaped Taryn's lips as she sobbed lightly. Inwardly, the Assassin rolled her eyes at the child. She truly was. All that hit her was wind and that wasn't even a tenth of what the Cleric had thrown out.  
  
When Ronin heard Taryn's whimper, he threw the fire at the Assassin. Of course, the Assassin saw this coming and stepped aside as the fire raged past her. What she didn't see coming was the other hand of Ronin's throwing a current stronger than the one that the Assassin was currently dodging. It hit her square in the back. The smell of burning cloth and flesh filled everyone's noses as she doubled over.  
  
The flames subsided as Ronin was being pummeled by the Cleric's fists and legs. He had seemed to have forgotten that he could do far worse with anything he knew magically, but all that came to him now was the basic human instinct of kicking and punching the shit out of the kid who attacked the loved.  
  
'I love her?' the Cleric thought somewhere deep in his mind as he listened to Ronin's grunts and yelps in pain.  
  
The Cleric left his thought and finished his assault on Ronin. He went over to the Assassin when he was sure that Ronin wouldn't be up and attacking him. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back into the room and lay her prone on the bed. The burn was repulsive and the smell worse. Her shirt was burned off or melted onto her. He knelt over her, spreading his weight as evenly as he could as he gently moved some of the less burned pieces of cloth away from the wound. A tiny whimper came from the bed where her face was and he grimaced. With more care than ever, he gently peeled away the rest of the melted pieces of shirt. He cracked his knuckles and rubbed his hands together before holding them above her back. His eyes and hands began to glow blue.  
  
Her skin began to close up and soon it looked as if she had never even left the comfort of the bed to get any form of a scar or blemish to mar her skin. Her back rose and fell as she breathed a little heavier than before.  
  
The Cleric sighed. 'I am getting really tired of saving her. I won't stop though, not for the world.'  
  
She turned over slowly and looked at the Cleric with a small smile. "I gotta be more careful. I'm getting mighty tired of you having to heal me. And tired of ruining my clothes," she said sitting up. The front of her shirt was still intact. (Yeah, so calm down kids, it's ok. Minds out of the gutter! That means you!)  
  
She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Her legs were a little wobbly when she began to walk but she regained her stamina quickly and by the time she got to a dresser in the corner she was walking normally. She pulled out new things to wear and the Cleric watched expectantly.  
  
She felt his eyes on her back as she started to pull off the remains of her shirt.  
  
"You'd better turn around Dacius, or I might have to blind you or worse," she said with a light laugh. He sniffed his doubts but turned around. She turned and saw that he was turned and began to remove the rest of her shirt. She did turn her back to him though; knowing him too well and the fact that he was a guy made her do so.  
  
The Cleric stared at the wall for a moment when he started to hear cloth move about. He smiled devilishly and turned his head slightly. He was denied though when he saw her back turned. He didn't turn back around. He saw no point to. Her back was very strong, the muscles moving as she slipped on another tank top. As he watched, he found himself smiling broader than he was earlier. She was quite beautiful. She reached for a long sleeved shirt to put over her tank top and began to turn around.  
  
By the time that she was fully around, the Cleric was staring innocently (well as innocent as he could muster at this point) at the other wall.  
  
"Nice view?" she queried as she adjusted the second shirt. She saw his ears move as he smiled.  
  
"Excellent," was his only spoken reply.  
  
'I should have sent him out,' the Assassin thought irritably at his hidden smile. 'Stupid peeping Tom.'  
  
She sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed. She quickly released the bonds on Taryn's feet as she felt someone pulling at her. Immediately after that, two loud thumps and a grunt were heard as Ronin fell with Taryn landing on top of him, the Assassin assumed. She smiled to herself and turned to a shadow and began to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" the Cleric asked standing to follow her.  
  
For her reply, she smiled over her shoulder at him then sprinted through the shadow and out of sight. The Cleric sighed and trotted after her into the shadow.  
  
Inside the eerie darkness of the other side of the shadows the Cleric lost her. She was nowhere to be found with the eyes, but her spirit was another thing.  
  
He could feel that she had just run through and he easily picked up her trail. She hadn't stayed in the shadow for long, exiting in a glimmer not far from where she entered.  
  
The Cleric followed her trail into the light and found himself in a part of the woods that was still standing. The edge of where the path of his storm had cleaved a clearing was not far but the trees were old growth and had girths so wide that if you put your arms around it you wouldn't even get halfway across.  
  
He walked slowly, looking up into the high canopy of the trees. Squirrels leaped from branch to branch with ease above. A whinny brought his attention back to the ground. Not far from him were about six or seven horses with the Assassin standing in the middle of them petting a rather large roan stallion's nose. She patted his black mane as she looked at the Cleric.  
  
"And it wouldn't have been easier to just tell me what you were doing?" he asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Easier, yes. Fun, no," she said with a smile.  
  
"How is it that the red ones always like you?" he asked as he got closer to her.  
  
"I dunno," she replied.  
  
He was about to reach out for her hand when the stallion bit the air where his hand would have been. It glared at the Cleric, causing the Assassin to burst out laughing.  
  
"And how is it that none of your horses ever like me? What have I done to this one?" he asked wearily holding his hands away from the stallion.  
  
"I don't think he likes you because," she paused, then whispered into the stallion's ear. The horse began to shake its head, tossing his black mane and stomping once. If the Cleric didn't know better, he would have thought it was laughing at him.  
  
"What? What did you say to it?" he demanded.  
  
The Assassin just laughed at him.  
  
"He thinks that there is nothing in your head. He thinks you don't make that good of a stallion. I guess that's supposed to be an insult," she said between giggles.  
  
The Cleric didn't find this that funny and folded his arms in front of him with a scowl on his face.  
  
She walked over to him, the stallion stomping his hoof several times as she did, and put her forehead against his.  
  
"Come on, it's only a horse joke. They tell them all the time if you just listen. Come on, he's only kidding," she said smiling and looking into his eyes. He only continued to pout. "Fine then. Give me this," she said grabbing his hand. He didn't even have time to protest before she put his hand on the stallion's nose. The stallion was even less thrilled about it than the Cleric but the Assassin held both the horse and boy in the place. "See? Both of you just act like colts and children. There is no problem. You," she said to the stallion, "need to settle down. And you," she said to the Cleric, "need to quit being a baby. And besides, you're it," she said tagging his shoulder.  
  
She leapt on the stallion's back and it raced off. A smile spread across the Cleric's face. He ran to another horse and chased her. The Assassin's gleeful laugh danced on the wind behind her as the Cleric caught up. The stallion was running at an easy canter when the Cleric caught up to her. The Assassin smiled as he reached out an arm to tag her. She blew a kiss as the stallion reared up, kicking the air and turning, then sprinting the opposite direction. The Assassin held on to the horse with her knees.  
  
The Cleric was astounded at her horsemanship skills. She rode bareback, as did the Cleric, but he had to grip the mane of his horse for dear life. She was out of sight in the trees and he chased her, pushing the horse he was on as fast as it would go. He came upon a clearing and the stallion was standing in the middle panting with his head down. The Cleric looked about for her, finding her nowhere in sight. He slowly dismounted from his horse. He walked quietly among the trees, catching the sound of her quiet breathing. He smiled as he realized that she was in a tree above.  
  
He didn't look up but continued walking. When he was out of her sight, he climbed a stout tree and walked along its branches to get to the tree she was hiding in. He surprisingly agile on the thin branches. He moved quickly and in silence. He grew closer to the tree that she was hiding in and slowed down. He reached up for a branch above him and pulled himself up. He repeated the process several times until he was much higher than he figured the Assassin was. He slipped around the tree and saw her below him, watching the ground intently. She sniffed and sat back against the trunk of the tree. She was about to climb down when the Cleric jumped down from the branch he was standing on to the one she was sitting on.  
  
She yelped and lost her balance, swinging her arms in the air. She was about to fall when the Cleric built a wall below the branch and she found herself straddling the tree branch with both feet firmly planted on the wall. She gasped for air looking up at the Cleric with terror in her eyes. Pure fear was in them, the kind that she got when she looked up at him with when he had found her locked in a coffin. She didn't know how she got there but she sobbed for several minutes after she was safely out of the thing.  
  
When the Cleric saw the terror in her eyes, he immediately regretted scaring her like that. She drew her legs up and leaned against the tree and rested her head on her knees. He knelt down to put his hand on her arm and she flinched at his touch.  
  
"Amys, I'm sorry. I didn't think that I would startle you this much," he said and when she gave no reply he continued on. "You always get to play around but when ever I do, somebody gets hurt. I should have been more careful, I am truly sorry."  
  
She didn't respond again. He took his hand back and stood up. "Oh," he said, "by the way, you're it."  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. The terror in her eyes was long gone, now only mirth was in them.  
  
"You're too easy. I thought you were supposed to be smart," he looked down at her confused.  
  
She smiled. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the terror was back.  
  
"You little," he began as he walked quickly over to her and began tickling. She laughed hard and tried to fight herself free but to no avail.  
  
"Lemme..go...you..bully..." she said between laughs. He continued to tickle her and she just laughed harder. Her eyes were clenched shut and tears were in the corners. She was gasping for breath between laughs and when she took a breath, he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
After a moment, he leaned back. She looked a good deal less surprised this time around and she almost seemed to have been anticipating it. He shrugged and kissed her again.  
  
Little did either know that someone was watching from the shadows below. The darkened figure growled before stalking back in the direction of the remains of the mansion.  
  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok guys. Christmas is on Thursday! Yay! I celebrate it. You might not. Hurrah for you. I'm excited though! Yay!  
  
Hopefully I can survive through my family to get to the meet in the state next door to us on the 27th. It's going to be awesome: we're number one in my state and they in theirs. It will be a battle for the best. Muahahah! But I can't do backstroke, too fast you know. Never thought I would be complaining about that!  
  
Best of wishes to all of you. Hopefully I will be updating again soon.  
  
Hell week has started. Hell week is the two weeks of "holiday" break where we spend SIX HOURS IN A POOL AND DO SEVERAL MILES WORTH OF SWIMMING PER PRACTICE. TWO A DAY FOR THREE HOURS A PIECE. KILL ME NOW. 


	36. I Stand Alone

Oh you guys, I'm so dead. Words can't describe how much I have swam in the past day. Soreness is my next best friend! (Best friend isn't a swimmer and boyfriend doesn't count) Oh man you guys, I am so dead. So hopefully this won't suck. Right?  
  
Griffin: I'm glad you feel better! I am starting to also! Hurrah! Oh Logan's not dead. Don't worry. I like him. See this is what I'd do if I was in charge making the characters. Put Shawn Ashmore with Pyro's powers and Logan's attitude. *smiles* oh yes. Or perhaps Orlando Bloom instead of Shawn Ashmore. Hmmm. Yummy.  
  
Ok guys, here goes. I have about a half-hour until I have to go to bible study, let's see if I can get this done before then neh?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Logan stalked down the corridor in the basement of the mansion. Students avoided him like the plague. He was in one of his moods so it would be better for your own safety to avoid the man.  
  
Ronin was the mirror image of Logan; stalking and glaring at the floor. Neither saw the other coming and ran flat into one another. They looked each other in the eyes and just stared at one another. Logan looked deeply in his eyes. 'Hmm. The fire's back in his eyes. I wonder what happened to bring that back in his eyes. Must mean he's back to normal.' Logan thought to himself.  
  
"What?" Ronin asked with a slight challenge in his voice.  
  
Logan smiled. "Where you been?"  
  
Ronin smiled mischievously. "Depends, where did you go. I've been looking for you for about an hour. I saw you come in through the back door. So I'll tell you where I was if you tell me where you were."  
  
Logan pondered for a moment. "Fine. As long as we keep it between you and me,"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin and the Cleric walked hand in hand back to where the entrance to the mansion was now located.  
  
A slight blush was on her cheeks and a smile that didn't seem to go away adorned her face as they walked. As they drew closer, she wiggled her hand out of his. He looked at her quizzically and then to his now empty hand.  
  
"They think I am someone that could kill at any moment. I can, but I tend to refrain from doing so. But I'd rather them think that I could kill them all. I think that it would be better for them to think I won't fold any faster than I will," she said with a smile.  
  
The Cleric nodded and looked in the general direction of the entrance. A shadow had slipped in. The Cleric squinted his eyes and searched for the ki of the "shadow".  
  
The Assassin saw him squinting and followed his gaze. Seeing nothing she looked at him confused.  
  
"What? What did you see?" she demanded.  
  
He waved her off and walked a little faster to the entrance, leaving the Assassin standing confused. She sighed and prepared to chase after him when she sensed something she hadn't sensed in a long time. She growled to herself as she confirmed what she was feeling.  
  
She sent a narrow blast of ki at a dagger that was flying at the Cleric's back. Her hand instinctively went to the katana at her waist.  
  
"Sulmar," she whispered to herself. "SULMAR!" she boomed.  
  
A tall boy her age appeared in front of her in a shimmer of purple light. He had sandy hair that was slightly spiky. He had deep, blood red eyes that danced in the setting sun. His brown trench coat rustled in the wind and his black pants belied his height. He was a good deal taller than the Assassin was. A smirk was on his face.  
  
"Ah Amys, you never write, you never call. What's a boy to think? That his girl doesn't like him anymore?" he said. His voice was musical and very harmonic. The Assassin sneered at his greeting.  
  
"What do you want Sulmar? Why did you choose now to chase me down? You were the one who left me for dead. It's a little late for apologies," she spat with hate.  
  
He feigned hurt. "That's not nice, especially coming from a High Lady such as yourself," he said with a little bow.  
  
Before he rose, she was at him with her katana drawn. The clash of steel rang through the newly formed prairie. The Assassin glared down at Sulmar between the blades. Sulmar's was significantly wider and heavier than her katana.  
  
"Don't EVER call me that again, or I shall rip out your throat and leave your carcass for the buzzards!" she hissed.  
  
Sulmar raised an eyebrow. "Touchy aren't we, my laaddyy," he slurred.  
  
The Assassin roared and reached down to her ankle and pulled out a smaller dagger. She prepared to thrust it in Sulmar's side when he shifted his weight, narrowly missing the small blade.  
  
The Assassin jumped back and replaced that dagger. She was the definition of anger. Her ki flared unchecked and little sparks danced up and down her body.  
  
The smile on Sulmar's face disappeared and he cleared his throat uneasily.  
  
"I'll just be on my way when I finish my job," he said slipping out of her sight. He was halfway to the entrance to the mansion when her dagger dug itself into the ground in front of him.  
  
"This is between you and me now Sulmar. You can take care of your "job" when you kill me. If that's even possible," she growled.  
  
Sulmar turned around and sheathed his sword. "Fine, if that is how you want to do this, then it's how we'll do it. So, my lady, shall we dance?" he said with a bow.  
  
The Assassin squinted her eyes and a slight smile played on her lips. "You have no idea the dance I know," she said to herself as her eyes began to glow yellow.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric stalked through the halls in silence chasing the shadow. It wound through the corridors, keeping the Cleric sprinting to keep up. He finally got tired of chasing it when he threw up a wall in front of it. This thoroughly confused the shadow and it ran into the wall.  
  
"Stopped you there didn't I?" he asked smugly, breathing normally as if he hadn't chased the shadow through the entire basement of the mansion.  
  
The dim light in the hall seemed to diminish even more as the shadow expanded. The Cleric was used to the darkness that the Assassin brought so he was unfazed by the increasing darkness. He lost sight of the original shadow that he was chasing and its already faint ki was dissipating quickly. The Cleric muttered a spell and the shadows began to recede. The magic that the Cleric was using began to conflict with the shadow's magic and so a struggle began.  
  
The Cleric had focused his entire being against the power of the shadow's magic. He did have to admit that the shadow was very strong in its weave of spells; but none that the Cleric couldn't take on.  
  
The Cleric had an inborn ability for magic, none that could be trained into a student even at the youngest age. Spells and the like just came to him, as opposed to the countless years of studying and perfecting them. When he was a boy, there were times that he had no idea where a spell came from or how to undo one. There were several occasions where his mischief led him to several months of grounding and several different apprenticeships to repay damage. But that was many years ago and he had a firm grasp on his abilities now. He could easily control several spells at a time (save for the weather, it seemed to have plans of its own and needed full attention to keep it under control). And so the Cleric began another spell. He wasn't sure what it would do, it was one of those that seemed to just come to him and take care of themselves. It was slightly amusing to him when those flowed through him; they were always a surprise.  
  
The shadows began to compact themselves as the darkness began to lift. They centralized in the center of the wall into a person. The shadows seemed to solidify into a boy similar to his age and height. There was no pigmentation in the new opponent, only darkness. It wore a long shirt and pants that were darker than the night. The Cleric raised and eyebrow. 'Grand. Just grand. Somebody else to fight. And I thought this would be a holiday.' The Avenger at the Cleric's side remained there for this would be a fight of magical ability, not of swordsmanship.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin hadn't paused her relentless swinging of blades since Sulmar had challenged her. All that was fueling her was her anger and the loathing of the boy who was narrowly avoiding her deadly blade. Her eyes were filled with hate as she "danced". Sulmar didn't even have time to even think of launching an attack of his own. There wasn't time between her curses in both English and of the Old Tongue.  
  
The first time she used the Old Tongue against Sulmar, he had stumbled and she had left a large gash across his torso. He was visibly shocked to hear the dead language again. But since the first few curses he had lost interest in her memory of the tongue. Insults and promises of death and torture tend to run together even if they are in a dead language you barely remember yourself.  
  
Sulmar began to tire of her curses and of defending himself so he decided to take some initiative. Using one hand to make a half attempt to strike the Assassin, the other had slipped a dagger out of his sleeve and sliced down her cheek. The cut ran from the corner of her eye to almost her jaw. A blinding pain began to wash through her.  
  
"Poisoned?" she asked between gasps for air.  
  
Sulmar just smiled in return. "My own special blend."  
  
The world had begun to grow dark as Sulmar blew her a kiss and turned into the door of the mansion.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric and the new shadow exchanged blasts of various spells in rapid succession. The Cleric stuck to ones involving fire and light where the shadow seemed to only know ones that involved, well, shadows. Light, fire, and a dash of electricity hurtled from the Cleric to the shadow and broke on the shadow. The shadow's form wavered and a large hole was ripped in its side. The Cleric threw another of his little combos at it and it wavered again. 'Oh, well that would have been handy to have actually known how to make that one in the first place. I hate when they just pop up!!'  
  
He was nearly finished with the shadow when he heard the Assassin yell to him. "DACIUS, DUCK NOW!"  
  
He was startled by her outburst and did as she bid him to. He was nearly down when a blade flew above his head, rustling his hair as it dug itself into the shadow and the wall that was there. He heard someone hit an actual wall and a bone-crunching thud as he turned around.  
  
The Assassin was beating the living snot out of some guy.  
  
"I wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else... who sent you?. ...why won't you die?!?" she demanded of the boy. Tears ran down his cheeks as she pummeled him. He flailed his legs and arms about in an effort to knock her off of him but to no avail. He did come close once; he kicked her in the face where a new cut that was black and pussy had been planted. She recoiled slightly but threw her weight back on the boy and hit with more ferocity than the Cleric had ever seen her exert. Ever. Period.  
  
The boy had passed into unconsciousness a good deal of time before the Cleric could actually pry her off of him, legs and arms attacking the air with all the fury she had in her.  
  
He set her down on the floor and took her head in his hands and gently lifted her head to look into his eyes. Hers were clenched shut as she continued to kick until he began to wipe away a tear that had fallen from her right eye with his thumb. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. Her left was slightly swollen from the gash that was dangerously close to it.  
  
"I got careless and he got me," she said when he turned her chin to examine the cut.  
  
His right hand gently let go of her chin and his left supported her head as he began to heal it. Instead of the normal cooling sensation that normally accompanied his healings, the burning from before began to sear through her face. She clenched her teeth so as not to whimper from the pain. The Cleric let his hand fall when he saw the pained look on her face. The cut was healed but a scar remained.  
  
"I don't understand, it should have healed," he said, furrowing his forehead in confusion.  
  
"He poisoned it. I bet I know what he used too. There shouldn't be any kind of healing for this kind of wound when the proper dosage of poison is used on it. I guess either he didn't use enough, and knowing Sulmar, he did, or you can just overpower the poison," she said with a small smile. The light pink scar crinkled when she did.  
  
He smiled in return but his eyes told what he truly felt. They were full of sadness and slight despair. She put one hand lightly on his cheek and used the other to move his from her chin. She rose and walked over to Sulmar's still body.  
  
She looked down at him with disgust. She roused him with a swift kick to the side. He doubled over coughing as she reached for his shirt collar. She lifted him all the way off the ground and held him against the wall.  
  
"Now, you're going to tell me who sent you or I swear I will kill you. I am NOT the "High Lady" I was once. Now you will talk or you will die," she hissed and he whimpered slightly, looking at the Cleric for help. All he got from the Cleric was a shrug and a smile. There wasn't anything he could do even if he wanted to stop her. Once she was on one of her raging tirades, there was no stopping the girl.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok guys! Christmas has come and gone, and I got a whole bunch of kick ass stuff! Even two pairs of hobo gloves! Yay! We got to Cinci for our meet tomorrow and hopefully I am better by then. My little cold has progressed into headaches and a cough that won't go away. I've had so much Robitussin and the like that I can't even taste it anymore. I have the strongest resolve to bet better by either tomorrow or at latest the 29th. No joke, I'd better be well by then or I'll.. I'll.. Well there's not much I could do but I dunno.  
  
Review for me? Please? Be in the Boxing Day spirit (cause today is Boxing Day in Canada and my friend and I are adamant on bringing Boxing Day to the U.S.) Hurrah! 


	37. Feeling This have you seen this video? u...

New Years. Yeah, it sucked for me. I went to a party where none of my friends went! Well I take that back, there were two of my friends that were there that I have known since I was a wee lass but I mean I can't have the fun I would normally with my closest girlfriends and they're just guys so all I got to do was play James Bond and spin around shooting. God, I suck at that game. The first of Jan. was fun though. Watched my Boilermakers do a killer game. Didn't win, but pushed back the Rose Bowl. So funny.  
  
Griffin: I'm not much of a fan of Hugh Jackman's look in the X-Men movies. I dunno. Stick with Orlando then and we can share him. Yes? I could ship him to England for ya and it'd be a good time! None of the cornucopia or whatever it was called stuff here but good old water and chlorine fixed me. Save for the cats at my boyfriend's house, not cool when I'm so allersneezic that I thought I was going to die when I got home. Oh well. Not much I can do neh?  
  
So guys here goes. I don't have a clue what I'm going to write but I'm bored, lonely and not to mention that finals are comin up and my dad's becoming a Nazi on me studying and spending less time on the computadora. See? My Spanish final's in the bag.. Sorta..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Logan led Ronin though the more damaged hallways of the lower level of the mansion. Stepping carefully over a sparking cable, Ronin followed Logan diligently. They came to the door and Logan wedged it open with a bar that was on the floor. The doors groaned and ground on the floor as they slid open. Logan walked out, Ronin in tow, and revealed to Ronin with a smile what he had been working on.  
  
All the debris was cleared and two walls were standing of the original foyer. The hardwood floor was scorched and scratched but Logan had found a less beaten rug to cover most of the floor. Pieces of cracked glass filled windowpanes and another wall was in the process of being rebuilt. Ronin gaped at all the work done. He didn't realize that his jaw had dropped and hadn't stopped a small circle gawking at the work that Logan had done.  
  
"Shit Logan. This is amazing. How long have you been working on this?" Ronin said finally realizing that he was attempting to catch flies with his mouth open like that.  
  
"Couple days. I had to do something. I can't just sit around," Logan said in his normal gruff tone.  
  
"Let me help you. It's the least I can do for these people. I mean, look what I caused-" Ronin began.  
  
"This wasn't your fault kid. That Cleric did it. He destroyed the mansion, not you. Don't ever think that this is your fault. It was the girl and him," Logan said with a growl.  
  
Ronin shook his head but said nothing.  
  
Logan finished grumbling to himself and returned his attentions to Ronin. "So you wanna help?" Ronin nodded furiously. "Ok, grab those two by fours, we have work to do and little light left."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin sat cross-legged on a small wheelie cabinet that held medical supplies above Sulmar. He had long since blacked out and she waited patiently to interrogate him. Her elbows rested on her knees and her hands were on her face. She traced her new scar with her index finger while humming to herself.  
  
She had sent the Cleric off to sleep about an hour and a half ago. He looked like he would fall asleep standing where he was in the middle of his protests that he wasn't tired. She kicked him out when he had begun to snore. She was beginning to regret it though. It was very lonely sitting above an unconscious enemy and when you fight fair (normally) you can't beat the snot out of him.  
  
So she waited.  
  
She hadn't gotten any more information out of him since finding out that he didn't know who sent him and why he was alive again. It was about then that he passed out.  
  
The Assassin winced at her memories of Sulmar. She had been a lady as he continued to call her. She was the daughter of a wealthy lord of the land who controlled many farms and lesser lords' estates. Sulmar was a mage's son when she was little and her constant playmate. They grew up together and he was sure that she would marry him in the end. But when she had fallen for Perrin, he was stricken with jealousy. He was the one who set the band of "robbers", who were actually a team of assassins that worked for his father, to kill her fiancé.  
  
She found out it was him who had ordered it and she wasn't going to let some stupid guards find him and only put him in jail. No, she wanted to watch him die. So she did. She poisoned his food and watched him die a very painful death. Contented with her actions, she learned more of the assassin's trade, giving up her life as a high lady of the land.  
  
She never regretted a day of her past. Killing Sulmar was what triggered her becoming an assassin, meeting Dacius, and eventually, leading her to where she was today. No, she had no remorse for killing him.  
  
But what she didn't understand was how he was alive. It wasn't possible, she saw him buried and watched the moss cover his tomb over the years.  
  
She hated not comprehending things fully; it frustrated her to no end. That's how it normally came down to violence in the end.  
  
The door slid open at the end of the hall and the Cleric strode in. She smiled slightly at him then resumed watching Sulmar with an icy stare.  
  
"I'm sure that if that would kill him, he would already be dead. Glaring at him isn't getting you anywhere," he said as he stood next to her.  
  
"But I already did," she muttered to herself barely audibly.  
  
The Cleric heard her statement and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What do you mean," he asked gently.  
  
She looked up at him surprised. "What? Well, I suppose that I could tell you. I mean what's going to happen? My family disowns me and I get put out on the street? Oh wait, they're all dead. As he should be. I killed him when I was. seventeen? Eighteen? I dunno. He was my first kill ever and I saw him buried. I don't understand how he's alive now. There's no logical reason," she trailed off.  
  
"There might be," the Cleric said in a tone that almost indicated he was only speaking his thoughts.  
  
The Assassin looked at him expectantly.  
  
"A necromancer could bring someone to life (hey I'm listening to that song now!) who's been dead for a while I think. Bad stuff though, dealing with necromancers," he said coming out of his train of thought.  
  
"How do you know this? I mean I don't ever coming across a necromancer in my long life and I've known you for a good deal of it so how-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" he said slightly colder than he was intending to say it.  
  
The Assassin said no more but watched the Cleric out of the corner of her eye. He sighed.  
  
"Watch him, I think I am going to go for a walk or something," she said hopping down from her perch and walking out leaving the Cleric behind her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin walked out quickly and decided that, for once, she didn't want to beat the living shit out of something. What she really wanted was a shower. She pulled the first student she came across over and asked where the showers were. The kid just laughed and said that the shower was down the hall and good luck with warm water.  
  
She shook her head and followed the hallway to a small bathroom with a sink, toilet and a bathtub/shower. She turned on the water and locked the door then set a ward for good measure. She began to understand the student when she felt the water. It was ice. She was surprised that little hunks of ice didn't just fall out of the faucet. She sighed and began to rework the water so it was warm. Within minutes, the water was steaming and the pressure high.  
  
The steam quickly clouded the one mirror in the room and she began to inhale the moist air of her semi-sauna. She bit her cheek as she stepped in the water, scalding at first but she grew used to it. She couldn't remember the last time that she had a good, long, hot shower and she just let the water pound her shoulders and neck. She found a shampoo bottle on a little rack that hung from the showerhead. There was only a little in the bottle. She spent a good deal of time shaking the bottle and cursing the students for just leaving a bottle for everyone else. She got enough to massage into her long hair and washed it thoroughly.  
  
Someone was banging on the door for her to hurry up but she ignored them. She was far to relaxed to deal with some high-strung kid.  
  
When the last of the shampoo was washed out of her hair and the soap was gone she turned off the water somewhat regretfully.  
  
The students were yelling now, but they clearly had no idea who was really in there. They were yelling at some girl named Sarah and it was funny to listen to their complaints. The Assassin listened to them as she used the ki of the clothes to change them into a long skirt and a long sleeved shirt. She donned them and began to braid her hair in little intricate braids. When her hair was dry and she was fully dressed, she put on her best glare and opened the door.  
  
All the little students began to mutter about places they needed to be and walked or sprinted away. She smiled inwardly as she strode down the hall. 'It's so much fun doing that. Look at them run, they look like scared gerbils or something.' She turned into another hall and looked at the floating container that the Cleric had built for the spirit of the Dragon. She slowed her pace and walked warily toward it.  
  
'You,' she heard its voice faintly in her mind.  
  
'Yeah, me. Congratulations, you can identify people,' she thought back icily.  
  
'Free me and I will bring you control over the world. I could bring you wealth, power, and your choice in husbands,' it said in a honeyed voice.  
  
'First off, I could have the world if I chose, but I don't want it. Second, wealth and power don't bring you happiness, I would know, I had it to start with. And lastly, I already have my choice in husbands. I think I need to talk to the Cleric about banishing you somewhere. Somewhere very, very wet. Yes?' she thought with a sneer and stalked into a shadow.  
  
She came out behind the Cleric. He had taken her perch on the medicine cabinet and was running a cloth along the Avenger.  
  
"Good shower?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked while gesturing for him to move over so she could join him on the cabinet.  
  
"Could smell the shampoo. That and there was a whole bunch of students yelling at this one kid for yelling at "the Assassin of all people". It was kind of funny in its own way," he said replacing the cloth in his pocket.  
  
"We have to talk about the Dragon. It's still just floating in the hall," she said looking at the floor.  
  
"And? It is still in there right?" he asked replacing the Avenger in its sheath and resting it against the wall.  
  
"Its in there, but, Dacius it spoke to me. It was trying to convince me to let it out so it could give me the world. What if I'm not the only one it has spoken to? I mean what if it convinces somebody into getting it out?" she said, the words spilling out of her.  
  
"Well, this isn't good. Not good at all," he said quietly.  
  
"No. We have to take it somewhere where it won't ever bother anyone again. And I think I know what to do," she said getting the firm determination back in her. "One of the darkest places where I can easily check on it, set wards, oh I could have so much fun making this!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Well where?!? Spit it out and quit babbling!" he said warily.  
  
"Marinas Trench," she said crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
The Cleric coughed. "What?!? How are you intending to do anything down there!?! It's what, 7 miles deep? How do you intend to not be crushed to beyond a bloody pulp from the pressure? I mean come on, let's be realistic! Can't we just-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" she yelled over his protestations.  
  
He scowled at her and she scowled back. "I can do it," she grumbled, "with or without your help. I would rather have your help but I am a big girl," she said with a scowl. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have plans to, well, plan," and she hopped off the cabinet and walked out.  
  
The Cleric sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"She is quite a handful isn't she?" Sulmar asked in a raspy voice from the floor.  
  
The Cleric lowered his hand and looked down at Sulmar.  
  
"I will not promise that you will live through this, especially if she sees you alive, but if you cooperate I promise to kill you quickly," the Cleric said in a low and menacing tone.  
  
Sulmar sighed. "I suppose it's better than what she'd do to me, fine then. I will answer to the best of my ability. What do you want to know?"  
  
^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hey guys, Back again. Hell week is done. Yay! My coach thought she'd be funny and tell us that since we did such a good job that we could have the rest of break off. Too bad it's only today and tomorrow. So I have a lot of partying to do and very little time.  
  
I have been adopted as two different seniors' (who don't know each other) little sister. For some reason, they think that I need to have an older sibling. One said that I was his little sister cause he doesn't have one so I am adopted. The other said its cause I'm not scared of him. Hmm. Yay. Two more brothers to add the ones I have now. Why can't I have any sisters?  
  
Oh man, I gotta run. I'm having my strokes looked at by my old coach whom I love cause she's awesome in like a half hour and I need to go and dry my suit and eat lunch and get gas and pick up my new contacts.. So much to do, so little time.  
  
Review por favor, please? I shall sick my wraiths on you. That's right. I got the ring of power and I know how to use it. Who said that the witch king was dead? Not I. 


	38. Faint

Hey guys again! I'm in the mood to write so huzzah! Perhaps it's just Linkin Park that makes me wanna write.  
  
Finals are this week. Shoot me please. Half days at least.  
  
Christmas training has taken its toll on me. I am now among the ranks on the team that has tendentious in my shoulder. Fun stuff. Then I went to talk to our school trainer and asked why pain shot down my arm and my fingers are tingly and found that my nerves are getting smashed and whatnot. Fun times even more.. Killed my shot at sectionals! I can't even finish a practice!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric walked down the hall in dismay. He had finished interrogating Sulmar and had left him in a wall mostly to protect him from the Assassin. The news that Sulmar had brought was what he was expecting but hoping against all hopes that it wasn't.  
  
The Assassin was wrong about him knowing a Necromancer. He knew a very powerful one indeed and had done work with her. How he regretted losing her. Anya was his equal in training; she also had the ability born in her. For a good while they were practically joined at the hip. Nearly 10 years they were together, until one fateful night.  
  
Anya was walking down the main street of the town and was headed toward the Cleric's residence. The Cleric hadn't been feeling up to par for him and she was going to see how he was progressing.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Sensing a disturbance of evil, she quickly set her guard. In the night, four dark shapes streaked past her, ignoring her existence.  
  
She scowled. This wasn't how she was planning on spending her night but she would have to deal. She followed the figures to the Cleric's house. Fear skittered across her resolve before she barged in. Four black veiled people held an unconscious Dacius with a black metal collar around his neck. They looked at her almost mockingly before slipping into shadows and disappearing.  
  
The Cleric touched his neck in remembrance.  
  
That collar had cut him off from his inborn holy magic. It felt like he was being torn apart inside, put back together, and torn apart again. The travels were agony and a dark hell among the shadows as he was roughly bounced over one of the assassin's shoulders.  
  
Their departure from the shadows was hardly noticeable due to the suffocating darkness that surrounded them. There were two torches at one end on either side of a large chair. The assassin who carried him walked up to the chair and dropped him roughly.  
  
Dacius grunted as he hit the granite floor.  
  
"Be gentle with my new Necromancer or you shall know the meaning of pain, assassin," a harsh voice hissed from the chair.  
  
The assassin slowly slinked back from the chair into a shadow. Dacius looked at the chair in disbelief. 'New necromancer?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I am sure by now that you are wondering how you were chosen to be among the few elite?" he questioned.  
  
"Elite? I was wondering how I got cursed into being he-" he was cut off by a searing pain that pierced his being. He writhed on the floor but didn't make a sound.  
  
"You will learn to obey me. You will see the path laid before you and you will like it," the necromancer on the chair said.  
  
'Shit,' Dacius thought to himself as he knelt before the necromancer. 'Lay low and possibly get out or just go down in a bloody fight.. So many choices.. I guess laying low will have to do for the time being.'  
  
As he knelt before the necromancer, the pain began to recede from the collar. The warm glow of his magic that always just seemed just over his shoulder began to fade. It felt as hope was draining from him. He could feel the necromancer's sickly smile on him. He felt weak; almost as if he should just lie down and die. Darkness began to replace the light. It was then he realized what was happening. He was Falling. He was letting the necromancer pull him down. It was then that something clicked within him. It was anger and fear. Anger for letting go too easy. Fear of becoming what he didn't want to be.  
  
With roar, he stood and a blue and black light surrounded him. His eyes were glowing a fierce blue. The necromancer stood enraged. Dacius threw the light at the necromancer and he shielded himself with his forearms. The necromancer was taken only slightly by surprise and was deflecting the magic. Dacius was beginning to feel the drain on his magic and realized that he needed an escape or he would be either dead or so far Fallen that he wouldn't know which way was up.  
  
So he ran.  
  
Running isn't always cowardice; most often it is a very intelligent choice. He wanted to live to see the next morning so running was his best choice. He created a blinding flare, which was intensified by the previous dark. He sprinted off as fast as his legs could carry him. A whiz of air shot past his ear as he turned a corner, leaving a dark arrow stuck into the wall and the shaft vibrating. 'Assassins! How could I have forgotten about them?!?' he realized and quickened his pace.  
  
He was blindly running through the dark corridors, choosing random ways to turn at intersections. He could feel air rushing past his face with a sickly warm feeling. He hoped it was the hot summer night and not some furnace. He was lucky; it was the first choice. As he turned the corner to leave the main gate, one of the assassin's arrows found flesh. It embedded itself deeply in his right shoulder.  
  
He grunted in pain but didn't slow his pace. His vision became starry but he never stopped. He could sense the arrows striking the ground about his feet as he ran. 'Must not be that good of assassins,' the thought idly to himself as he ran. The corners of his vision were becoming fuzzy as he drew closer to a bunch of lights. Perhaps a town or village.  
  
'There might be somewhere-' he began to think but he lost his thought as he collapsed at the beginning of the main street of a small town.  
  
Children found his unconscious form later that night and took him to the church of his town where he was healed and the collar broken off. He resumed his training as a Paladin, and later to a Cleric, never knowing what happened to Anya.  
  
Until now.  
  
He should have put it together earlier. The reason that Sulmar was back was simple: a necromancer brought him to fulfil his will. Only it wasn't a him, it was Anya.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin sat deep in concentration before the imprisoned Dragon. She had been weaving wards and setting defenses for anyone whom might come across the demon within the Cleric's walls. She ignored the storming Cleric that quickly past the door. She rolled her eyes beneath her lids and went back to setting her wards.  
  
She could see the intricacy of the weaves that she had to put together as they laced themselves around the wall. It was a beautiful web of colors and shimmers that only she could see. The last part of it would be to set a series of walls around it again, to hopefully seal it in forever. As she began to form the first wall, the Cleric stormed in.  
  
"I can't believe she'd stoop this low," he said angrily.  
  
"What is it now?" she said without opening her eyes.  
  
"I just can't believe.." he said trailing off.  
  
"Hun, either tell me or leave. This might not take concentration for you, but it does for me. Spit it out or leave me peace," she said somewhat impatiently.  
  
The Cleric huffed angrily and stormed out.  
  
She sighed. "So childish sometimes," she said as she went back to her weavings.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^  
  
I'm done. For some reason my shoulder's killin' me. Perhaps it has to do with my friend attacking my shoulder this morning. She ran right into it and it's still kinda sore. Don't worry, I gave her a hard time.  
  
Review please? I'd love to get one for a change.  
  
Do I have to go back to bribing people? *sighs* fine. Kisses for de boys, jewelry for de girls. Happy? *sighs* this won't end well for me will it? 


	39. Sweet Emotion

Apparently the boys don't think I'm a good enough kisser to review and the girls don't like jewelry. Wow. You guys are weird.  
  
Today was nice, had lunch with my best friends in the world, laser tag, and whatnot. I actually lost at air hockey! I have never lost! Ever! That's not just me being arrogant or a bitch or whatever you want to call me, I seriously haven't lost an air hockey match ever! I was in shock, then got dizzy. I think the dizzy was the medication I'm on though. Hopefully.  
  
Much love to who reviewed.. Hold up, nobody reviewed. Fine. I hate you all... only joking.. Sorta..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin had finished her weaves and prepared to move the now thoroughly guarded demon into the Marinas Trench. She decided that perhaps it would be wise for the Cleric to be present in case she did screw up like he intended her to. So she searched for his ki in order to find him. He wasn't in the basement at all.  
  
'Strange,' she thought as she pushed her own ki out to see if he had gone outside. He wasn't above the remains of the mansion at all. She pushed farther and the results were the same.  
  
"Hmmm," she announced aloud.  
  
She stood and walked into a shadow. It was easier for her to find someone's ki in them because shadows reach farther than the eye could see sometimes. She spread her ki to find him and was unsuccessful. She began to worry.  
  
"He's probably being stupid and masking his ki to scare me," she said more to reassure herself than anything else.  
  
She intensified her ki and searched longer before moving on. She still couldn't find his ki anywhere. She was beginning to panic. The only reason that you wouldn't be able to find someone's ki was if they were dead. But she would have felt him die. She had before in past lives. He had died before her in battle and she felt half her being just disappeared. It was only a few hours until she too died. It was one of the worst feelings that she had ever experienced and she didn't want to have it again.  
  
She didn't now so he had to be alive. He had to be.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric sighed as he walked across the barren and dark wasteland. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it alone. He couldn't tell the Assassin because she would insist on following him or made a big stink about him doing it and that just wouldn't do. He was going to see Anya and see why after all these years she chose to go after him now.  
  
A dark stone palace loomed before him. It wasn't a friendly place, wasn't the last time he was there either. He approached a bridge that spanned a moat at least 30 feet across. Only instead of water, there was molten lava and fire. Severed heads on stakes stared at him with lifeless eyes as he began to cross the bridge. The eyes followed him as he walked across. It didn't surprise him; anything dead here was either out to kill, kidnap, or spy. They only watched much to his relief.  
  
Massive black doors opened without anyone moving them. He walked warily inside and they slammed behind him.  
  
"Anya," he called down the dark hall. "Anya, I know it's you."  
  
"Dacius?" a female voice called down the hall. The shadows shifted unnaturally and suddenly there was girl before him. She had long blond hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a black dress cut low down the bosom. She smiled up at Dacius with such happiness in her pale eyes.  
  
"Dacius!" she exclaimed and leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly in return but after a moment he lifted his head and pushed her back as much as her arms would allow. She beamed up at him.  
  
"You're alive, oh Gods you're alive," she said burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Anya," he said softly, and she looked up at him. "Anya, why did you send Amys's old friend after me to kill me?"  
  
She stepped back a little.  
  
"He wasn't to harm you, he was only to find you and bring you home," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "No matter, you're home, where you should be."  
  
He sighed and stepped back. "My home isn't here. Anya, you Fell. You're a Necromancer now," he said softly.  
  
"That doesn't have to change anything," she said with hurt creeping in her eyes.  
  
"It does though. Anya, you don't-"  
  
"Oh I do. You just want that tramp assassin-wanna-be. I see how it is, and I will have you," she said stepping back.  
  
"Anya, listen-" he said his voice rising a trifle.  
  
"No, listening is over Dacius. You. Are. Mine."  
  
"I AM NO ONE'S," he roared. "NOT YOURS, NOT AMYS'S, NO ONES! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF. YOU CHOSE THIS PATH NOW YOU MUST DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!" he roared.  
  
Anger replaced the sadness in her eyes. Dacius saw the change in her demeanor and rested his hand on the hilt on Avenger.  
  
"Excuse me? Uh, I'm Amys, party of one. I'm here for some take-out?" the Assassin's sarcastic voice echoed down the corridor.  
  
Anya and the Cleric's heads whipped around to stare at the smiling and heavily armed Assassin.  
  
"YOU!" Anya screamed. "You're the slut!"  
  
"Uh excuse me? I'm not the one who's sending corpses at their ex boyfriends to bring them back," the Assassin said with a laugh.  
  
Anya's anger flared and the Assassin could see it clearly in her ki. Anya was fuming and the Assassin just beamed.  
  
"I'm through with you," the Assassin said with a mock yawn, "you, there," she said and directed her hand at the wall. She moved Anya with her ki and held her up where the ceiling and the wall met.  
  
"Now, you listen to me," the Assassin said in an icy tone, "It's one thing to bring back people from my childhood and whatever, ok cool sorta. But if you're using them in some SICK plot to screw with him or me? Nah, not cool. I should disembowel you from here. But that's kind of messy. I think that I might do this, though," she said as she began to twist the ki around in Anya. Anya began to scream in pain.  
  
"That's what I thought," she muttered.  
  
Anya was up on the wall muttering to herself, but the Assassin ignored her ramblings and continued to twist her ki all over the place.  
  
"You might want to block her mouth somehow, she's chanting to call her undead," the Cleric stated simply.  
  
The Assassin rolled her eyes as she held Anya against the wall.  
  
"You do something about it," she muttered as she used the ki to clamp her mouth shut.  
  
The shadows began to move uneasily and a fowl stench filled the room.  
  
"I take it some already heard her?" the Assassin said warily.  
  
"Yep," he said simply.  
  
"Care to deal with it? Slightly tied up at the moment," she said strain slightly evident in her voice.  
  
"Covered," he said closing his eyes. He began to mutter in his own deep voice. Suddenly, a bright light overwhelmed everything. When the light receded, all of the shadows and undead for that matter, were gone.  
  
The Assassin's concentration flickered momentarily and Anya fell to the floor in a heap. The Assassin's face was slightly sweaty and she was breathing heavier than earlier.  
  
Anya stood shakily and glared at the Assassin. The Assassin stood up straighter and pushed her shoulders back. She looked down at Anya with contempt. Anya righted her skirts and slipped her hair behind her ear. Both cleared their throats and glared daggers at one another.  
  
The Cleric turned around and surveyed the scene playing out before him.  
  
For some reason, it was one of those times that he could see the ki of another person. In this case, people.  
  
The Assassin's familiar golden glow began to grow around her. No electrical sparks; yet.  
  
Anya's was a dark gray and black swirled around her. Black streamed out of her eyes, as if she was crying and her mascara was running down her eyes. He had never seen that in she short time that he had been able to view the ki of others.  
  
The Assassin's ki began to grow and the sparks began to dance. She was blinding with her ki flaring. She broke her glare at Anya to look at him for a split second. Her eyes were intense orbs of gold. They seemed to bore into his soul. From what he could tell, she smiled at him before raising a wall.  
  
It was thicker than he thought she could make without training. Layers built on one another and they were a dull gray, blocking his view of the two girls.  
  
He hit at the wall in vain. He yelled at the Assassin but she didn't hear him. The walls thickened and they began to grow hot. He hit the wall again and again, burning his palms.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO! AMYS, LET ME IN!!" he yelled at the wall.  
  
But his cries didn't even penetrate the wall, though screams seemed to filter through.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok. Done. For now at least.  
  
Is it bad that I'm like forcing my friends to read my story? *sighs*  
  
Greg: my bud you're awesome. You have no idea what's in store for you..  
  
Guys my shoulders hurt. And I'm not allowed to complain, the trainers told me that I can't complain that my shoulders hurt cause I'm still swimming. So I can't complain for two weeks yet. I get to make shirts and have killer parties and paint myself blue and gold all over. Fun times.  
  
Well, I'm done for now I guess. Sorry guys. Tired and CSI's on.  
  
Love you all in your own special way. 


	40. Bleed For Me

Ok guys, I am crushed. Well, sorta. This Saturday, we had a meet against the top teams in our two neighboring states and ourselves (who happen to be #1 also). Very exciting. Supposedly the closest we'd ever have. For the girls, not so much. We conquered them. We won by 103 or so. For the guys, it was a challenge. See, last year the guys lost to this team too. And alas, history repeats itself. They had to re-score the meet because I guess they forgot to count a disqualification. So at the end of the meet we didn't know who won. I just read my email and found that they lost by 2. I feel so bad for them.  
  
Oh well. I get to shave for the first time in four months on Fri and my championship meet is this weekend! Yay! You all should come! I need a cheering section. Especially with my shoulders. They killed after my races.  
  
You're sick of hearing about swimming aren't you?  
  
Ok so I'll so my reviews then start writing neh?  
  
Dpscythsln: Like my.er.the Assassin's dress neh? Well you don't get to see it. I'm not sure that my bf would appreciate me modeling my dresses for you. Well, I don't think he'd mind if he were in the crowd.. What am I saying?!? Shut up and read!  
  
Dats it.  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin could hear the Cleric's muffled yells through the wall but she paid them no heed. Her attention was on Anya.  
  
The other girl stood proudly before her. The Assassin tied off the last of the walls and her ki faded.  
  
"So," she said with a false air of lightness, "you and Dacius huh?"  
  
"He IS mine, I don't know who you are-" Anya began to threaten.  
  
"Oh, my mistake," she said with a mocking apologetic tone, "I'm Amys, master Assassin and Dacius's partner in crime."  
  
This set off Anya. She made to take a step forward but Amys held up her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. See, Dacius and I, our spirits are connected. I could just take my dagger," she said pulling one from her sleeve, "and do this," she said bringing the dagger to her wrist and made a cutting motion only centimeters from her skin, "and he'd get one just the same. I die, he dies. You bring him back as one of your slave things, I come too. I'll make your life, or whatever you call it, a living hell."  
  
"Oh you are sadly mistaken, I'll kill you and he'll stay alive. You aren't connected. I know that trick," Anya said preparing to step forward.  
  
"Try me," the Assassin hissed.  
  
Anya took a step forward and Amys hurled the dagger and several others from her sleeves and other areas at her. All poisoned with a different mix of toxins.  
  
Anya dodged the many knives, but was slower in avoiding the Assassin's katana. The Assassin brought it down on the other girl and the blade found flesh. Anya's arm was practically filleted. Skin and sleeve were taken off the outside of her arm and the tips of her pinky and ring fingers lay on the floor.  
  
"Wow, you are weak. I thought necromancers were basically the Fallen versions of clerics. I suppose I was mistaken," the Assassin said flicking the blood off of her katana.  
  
Anya glared up at the Assassin.  
  
The Assassin's scar began to sear again. Pain washed through her and she fell to her knees. She couldn't see straight and her body shuddered from the pain. She braced herself with one hand on the floor, the other clutching her scar.  
  
"I am not weak, little girl. I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be. You will regret ever crossing paths with me. You will wish to die and be in my service. No, I believe I will just make you suffer for an eternity,"  
  
"And...and what.of Dacius.. You can't..get out with..without me letting.the wall down.." she said gasping between the pain.  
  
"You will beg for death, you will beg for me to let you take apart the world if only I'd let you die. I am not worried of your defiance," she said stepping toward the Assassin's bowing form.  
  
The Assassin screamed as the pain increased.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric sat against the wall, attempting to hear what was said. It was only muffles though. The only thing that ran clear was the Assassin's scream. He had never heard her scream before, well at least from pain.  
  
He stood up in a hurry and began to pound the wall again.  
  
"Damn it Amys, let me in!!!" he yelled.  
  
Getting no response again, he stepped back and drew the Avenger. He attacked the wall with ferocity but didn't even make a dent.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Assassin slipped into unconsciousness from the blinding pain. It brought no relief though, she felt it in her catatonic state and knew that more was to come.  
  
Strain from holding the wall up was becoming too much for her so she dropped it. Her crumpled form lay at the feet of Anya when the Cleric got a view inside the wall.  
  
He stepped to move to the Assassin but Anya spoke.  
  
"Don't take a step Dacius, or I'll kill her. I won't hesitate. I'll make it so you can't bring her back either," she threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't,"  
  
"I would. What's another minion? I mean it's not like I have too many. Especially after you just vanquished all of those I was calling earlier. Maybe I'll just do it now," Anya said and the Assassin screamed in pain again.  
  
"ENOUGH! What do you want?" he said and the Assassin's screams receded into merely whimpers.  
  
"You, my Dacius, you," she said stepping over the Assassin's shivering frame.  
  
The Cleric stood rigid as she stepped closer and ran her hand gently along his cheek.  
  
"Fall, love. We could be unstoppable," she said whispering  
  
Indecision was in the Cleric's eyes.  
  
'Great. Fall or let the Assassin die. Grand, just excellent.'  
  
"No one Falls but you bitch," the Assassin said weakly as she planted one of her daggers in Anya's back.  
  
The Assassin collapsed as one with Anya and dark blood poured from Anya's wound.  
  
The Cleric pulled the Assassin from the quickly growing puddle and she opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Hey, nice day huh?" she asked weakly.  
  
He smiled at her. She closed her eyes again and he picked her up and carried her to a shadow.  
  
"Can you open it for me?" he whispered.  
  
She waved her hand slightly and he walked into the shadow leading back to the mansion.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok. I hafta go clean. There's this massive winter storm and whatnot and I have to clean for some reason.  
  
Enjoy my good friends.  
  
Who knows, maybe tomorrow I could update during the day and not at school?  
  
Huzzah!  
  
Make sure you review. I know who reads. Greg, this means you! 


	41. Take It Off

Hey guys!  
  
I have only 4 days left of practice! Huzzah! I do have a cheering section now too. So yay! I'm so stoked.  
  
Guess what my first English project of the year is. Go ahead, I'll give you time. I'll just slip to my happy place for a moment.  
  
Done?  
  
Well you are now. We have to write a story. I'm so excited! So I'm writin another with my best friends and myself as characters. Fun neh? I think so.  
  
Ah reviews.  
  
Dpscythsln: You have a problem with the Assassin doin her job?!? Jeez kid she's an assassin for Peat's sake! Fine, Cleric'll kill somebody. But who....  
  
Apocalypse: Sorry love, he's still winning, by two. Neither of you get to see my dress so there. *sticks out tongue* I win this round ^.^  
  
Ok guys, lets rock and roll shall we?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Assassin lay on the bed that the Cleric gently placed her on the day before. She hadn't regained consciousness since she opened the shadow for him at Anya's castle. She was alive though, and in pain.  
  
He had tried to heal her, but nothing happened when he tried.  
  
Occasionally, her face would contort in pain and a tear would slip down her clenched eye. Her body would shudder and the muscles tense but there was no reason for her to. The Cleric was very distraught and for once couldn't save his Assassin.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ronin wandered the halls with Taryn. She hadn't seen him all day and was unrelenting in her barrage of questions for her boyfriend.  
  
"What have you been doing all day? I don't ever see you anymore," she said earnestly wrapping her arm around his.  
  
"I've been working on a project, don't worry. Besides, I'm here now aren't I?" he questioned.  
  
Logan walked by and nodded to Taryn and pat Ronin on his shoulder without a word as he passed.  
  
"Ok! Now I want to know what's going on! He was going to rip your throat out a week ago at most! You'll tell me this inst-" she began to threaten.  
  
Ronin leaning down and kissing her solidly on the lips cut her threats short. She looked up at him and scowled.  
  
"Always take my fun, don't you?" she muttered.  
  
"Isn't this better though?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"Definitely," she said resting her head on his arm as they walked.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric walked from the Assassin's room for the first time in two days. He heavily warded the room and walked away from it somewhat heavy heartedly.  
  
But he knew she'd just scold him for waiting around and doing nothing for however long it took for her to wake. So he decided on some sword practice. He would have no partner to spar with so he settled for just stepping through various techniques. He took them slow and meticulously, which was hard for him.  
  
He normally got wrapped up in the heat of battle and the Avenger was a part of him. It was different slowing them down so as he could feel the air slicing before his blade.  
  
It didn't hold his attention for long though. Somehow his thoughts kept sliding back to the Assassin's room, wondering if she was awake, wondering if she would ever wake.  
  
He sighed and sheathed Avenger.  
  
A small gathering of students had collected at the door. They stared wide- eyed at him as he stared back. His eyes were slightly tired and he sighed. They took that as their cue to move and gave him a wide berth.  
  
He walked to her room and saw scorch marks on the floor outside the door.  
  
'Huh. Somebody tried to get in. Didn't try any harder though or there would be ashes a little farther in,' he pondered idly as he walked through his wards. They offered a little resistance to him, but he didn't want to take the time to tear them down and then have to put them up later.  
  
He opened the door and found a curious sight.  
  
The Assassin was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the side. Her head was down and her hair had covered her face. She rested her head on her knees and her arms were at her side.  
  
What was curious was that her shirt and pants were all slashed and torn. All the tears were in sets of three parallel lines.  
  
There were scorch marks around the bed and the floor surrounding it. Her arms sported new burns and the foul smell of burning flesh filled the room.  
  
"Amys?" the Cleric called. "Amys?"  
  
She made no movement to respond. The only indicator to the now spazzing Cleric that she was alive was the subtle rise and fall of her chest. He walked quickly over to her and he gently lifted her head with his hand.  
  
More tears streaked down her face and her eyes were clenched shut.  
  
He shifted her body over onto him and he cradled her protectively.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. Shhh. It's all over now," he whispered in calming tones.  
  
A whimper escaped her and he looked down at her.  
  
Her eyes were downcast and another tear slipped out.  
  
"Amys?" he whispered.  
  
She looked and amid her tears, the fire in her eyes was extinguished.  
  
"What happened?!" he questioned angrily.  
  
"I saw her again. It wasn't them. It was her face doing it.." she said dissolving into tears again.  
  
"Who? Who did this to you?" he growled.  
  
"The Wolverine and the Fire boy," she said between sobs.  
  
The Cleric lifted her and lay her back on the bed. She rolled over and sobbed into her pillow and he rubbed her back until the tears subsided.  
  
"Will you be ok alone for a moment? I'm going to go.....check....on something," he said squeezing her shoulder. She nodded and pulled a blanket on and he got up and left.  
  
He put more wards up and reinforced the previous ones. He growled and stalked down the hall.  
  
"Those two will die by my hands this night," he grumbled.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Happy Greg? Cleric's gonna kill somebody. Well two somebodies.  
  
That's it. I'm spent. I'm kinda not in the mood for living I guess now. Perhaps I'll just go delve into that 3x chocolate ice cream. Yeah, and gain 300 lbs in the process. Last time I went into that ice cream phase I gained like 5 and I didn't leave my room. I don't remember why tho.  
  
Oh well.... 


	42. Are you gonna be my girl? Jet's a good b...

You guys are just too much. I swear. So funny.  
  
Man, I am done with swimming. It seems so weird. I had like the craziest meet of my life. I've never gone so fast in my life! I guess it was my moral support.... ^.^ Best friends and boyfriend came to cheer me on, though I guess they didn't know that swim meets last a while. But it was fun afterward. Had food, went to see Big Fish. !!! Old people shouldn't be allowed to sit in the back row. that they should not! Makes me mad.. *growls*  
  
Ah I'm semi over it so oh well.  
  
Apocalypse: Cleric is not out of practice. Ok? Jeez boy! Not out of practice and is gonna kill somebody, happy?  
  
Dpschythslnasdl;kf aoihoifda ;lj: your little namie thing is so hard to type, you realize that? Oh well. You are still in the lead. Huzzah for you! See? I didn't die of a chocolate OD. Ok? I'd watch what you say though, the whole killing thing for Kyle...Your wish might come true...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Cleric stormed down the hallway, eyes filled with murder. Students obviously ran from his path and hid in doorways and corners. His attention wasn't on them; it was on Logan and Ronin.  
  
Turning a corner, he found them walking toward him. They stopped short as his murderous gait stopped. In a blink he was gone. It was faster than a blink; it seemed faster than time itself. Logan looked down and found slashes in very vulnerable places. Two across his neck, one through his chest and another across his torso. He looked at Ronin confused then collapsed on the floor, the blood already beginning to pool around him.  
  
Ronin only stared at the Cleric, who had resumed his place from earlier.  
  
"Wha-" he began but the Cleric was at his throat with the Avenger.  
  
"You will not speak unless I tell you too. Groveling or pleading will only make me angrier, if that is possible at this point," he growled.  
  
Ronin attempted to swallow the growing lump in his throat and the Cleric pushed the point of Avenger in his throat, slightly piercing the skin.  
  
"Now, let's start with this. Why did you attack the Assassin?" his voice in a low and angry register.  
  
"I.. We only wanted to." he began to stammer.  
  
"SPEAK!" the Cleric roared and Ronin began to tremble more.  
  
"We wanted to show that we weren't cowards," he said hastily.  
  
"So you attacked an unconscious girl? Where is the honor in that?" he said in the dangerous register again.  
  
Unsheathing claws echoed behind the Cleric. Again, faster than the eye could follow, the Cleric had cut off three blades from the Wolverine's hand. Logan and Ronin stared in fear and astonishment at the stubs of metal that was supposedly unbreakable. Avenger was now at Logan's throat and Ronin had been thrown across the room.  
  
"Ah yes, the one who heals himself," the Cleric said smoothly. "I wonder, would you heal if you lost a limb?" he asked moving the Avenger toward his shoulder.  
  
Logan growled and the Cleric raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think you can fight me? You saw me cut those miserable excuses for blades in one slice, what makes you think that I just won't tear you limb for limb?" the Cleric said with a laugh. "You amuse me."  
  
"I amuse you bub?" Logan said in his usual gruff tone.  
  
The Cleric glared at him. "Is that supposed to be a challenge?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is," Logan growled.  
  
A little laugh escaped the Cleric. He moved the Avenger from Logan's throat.  
  
"Fine," he said sheathing the sword, "I'll stand here and you try to hit me. You get a shot in, and then perhaps I'll fight with my sword. But first you must prove that you're worth my blade."  
  
This made Logan even angrier. He rose and let his three intact blades slip from his clenched fist.  
  
Logan roared and lunged at the Cleric. The Cleric only shook his head and rolled his eyes. Logan smiled as he threw all his weight at the Cleric, only to stumble and roll into the wall.  
  
"Is that your plan of attack? I'll do this all day if you want," he said from behind him.  
  
Logan growled again and picked himself up.  
  
It is said that a clear indicator of insanity is trying the same thing over and over and being angry at getting the same result. Poor Logan didn't realize that as many times as he would lunge at the Cleric, the Cleric would move just as his claws were a hair's breadth away from him.  
  
"Oh, I'm tired of this," the Cleric said and he drew Avenger and promptly cut off Logan's forearm, the hand with the good claws landing on the floor with a sick *thump*.  
  
Logan stared at his now missing limb and gaped at the Cleric.  
  
"Heal that," he hissed and turned around to Ronin.  
  
As he began to walk toward Ronin, felt more than heard Logan rise. He rolled his eyes and waited for Logan to get close. When the raging man was within reach, he promptly spun and sliced his head clean off. Before the body hit the floor, it was ashes from a white flame from the Avenger.  
  
The Cleric turned back on Ronin only to find the boy attempting to run away. He decided to let him escape though, a game of cat and mouse would be fun later.  
  
He made his way back to the Assassin's room.  
  
He walked through the wards again and opened the door. She was asleep on the bed and he walked in silently. He took off the Avenger and rested it on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sitting on the edge, he moved the hair that covered her face.  
  
Her tears had dried and she was asleep. Resting his hand on her cheek, she stirred slightly. Her eyes opened a little and she smiled at him.  
  
"I had the worst dream," she whispered. "I dreamt that I was being attacked and that Anya girl was holding me down. I couldn't kick her off or anything and I only got the shit beaten out of me. I couldn't see who did it; it was a lot of fire though. The whole time she was laughing and telling me that I was only her pawn, nothing personal. Then I woke up and saw you."  
  
The spark was back in her eyes, though less fearsome than before.  
  
Her expression turned dark.  
  
"You spilled blood," she said simply.  
  
He looked at her astonished.  
  
"Hey, I've been killing as a lifestyle since I was what, seventeen? I think I can tell when somebody kills somebody and how. You killed a man with the Avenger, didn't you?" she said sitting up.  
  
"And if I did?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care who you kill, but its kinda my job," she said resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I had to take care of something," he said vaguely.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets-" she began but was cut off by a loud crash outside the door.  
  
"What the fu-" she said seeing her arms and clothes for the first time.  
  
"Now's not the time," he said getting off the bed and striding toward the door, grabbing Avenger en route, in one fluid motion.  
  
She stared at her forearms.  
  
"So it was real...." she whispered.  
  
Remember the lack of fire and anger in her eyes? It was back, ten times ten fold. Grabbing her katana, she tied it on and walked to the shadows.  
  
"Where are you going?" he called to her.  
  
"To even the score," she replied tying up her hair.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, I'm going to kill that bitch!" and she ran into the shadow.  
  
He sighed and opened the door to the hallway. He was greeted by a mass of very pissed schoolchildren.  
  
"He's the one! He killed Logan!" Ronin yelled and they began to stream into the room. He growled irritated and prepared to fight.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok. That's it for now. I have to go back upstairs to clean toilets again. Yay..  
  
Let's see who wins the review game today neh?  
  
Will it be Apocalypse? Will it be Dpscythsln? Or perhaps will Griffin tear back into the scene and beat all of you?!? Or perhaps a new challenger will step into the ring?!?  
  
Who knows?!  
  
*tummy grumbles* anybody got any food? 


	43. Contrary to common beliefs

Guys, it might be a couple days until I actually update again.  
  
Contrary to common belief now, I am going through a lot of crap and I'm apparently lying about it.  
  
Guess what, I'm not.  
  
Gimme a few days or so and I'll have it under control, maybe.  
  
Hopefully I will, I hate feeling like shit.  
  
Sorry about it guys,  
  
-Eyes 


	44. Tomorrow

I really don't have much to say. I've had a wicked bad day. I dunno why. People just have been, off and I guess it threw me too. I dunno. I've been ruthless with people I don't like, I realize. I've been quick with the insults and what's happened to my temper? I'm going off the handle on people left and right. Don't really regret it though, sometimes it's nice to say what you really think when often you don't.  
  
I've really not been able to write. When I did try, I'd go back into my serious depression and sit in my room and listen to loud, violent music. I think its going around. My bffae in Kansas has started to cut herself and I threw away my razor today after looking at it and contemplating for a smidgen too long. So I'll go hairy for a few days. Better than cutting myself, right?  
  
So perhaps writing's what I really need, keeps me sorta sane. I don't even know if this will make sense. All it is me keepin out of the bathroom.  
  
Capish?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
The Assassin stormed through her shadows angrily and with a purpose. Occasionally, a spark would jump up and down her body, momentarily bringing light to the darkness. The fire in her eyes was a raging inferno and she wasn't going to sit around. No, she was pissed. Most definitely pissed.  
  
She navigated the shadows expertly and swiftly and appeared on the other side in Anya's dark palace. She unsheathed her katana and put it on the floor at her feet. She stood and waited.  
  
"I figured I'd get you here," Anya's voice echoed through the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, well," the Assassin grumbled as Anya's form appeared in front of her.  
  
They stared at one another for a moment, unsure of each other. The Assassin shifted warily.  
  
"So you tore apart my dreams and had two idiots attack me to 'summon' me and all you want to do is stare at me? It wasn't my idea of a good time and now you're wasting it," she sad agitated.  
  
"You know why I summoned you," she said smoothly.  
  
"Actually you left that part out. You were only in on the 'Come or this won't end' kind of deal," the Assassin growled.  
  
"Fine, since you are so ignorant to not listen when you should, I will explain this once more. I would rather just kill you and take you as one of my undead, but I figure a conscious fight on your part would be better."  
  
"Fight? I haven't agreed to anything, and I'll be damned if you get as far as killing me," the Assassin growled again.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for," Anya said in a sweet tone, "but that's why I figured you should be conscious. Dacius wouldn't like that one bit, would he? Betrayed after all these years?"  
  
"I would do nothing of the sort!" the Assassin roared.  
  
"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Anya laughed. "I think you'll see things my way," she said grabbing the Assassin's wrist. The Assassin tore her wrist away in the blink of an eye. But perhaps a blink was too long for her. She looked at her wrist and a crystal band weighted lightly on it. There wasn't a seam and no hinges protruded.  
  
"What is this?" she gasped running her fingers along it in haste.  
  
"Oh a little something, a present if you will," Anya said lightly.  
  
The Assassin saw black smoke into it slowly in little wisps. They snaked around her wrist in tendrils. Her vision darkened slowly.  
  
Anya smirked.  
  
"So it is true,"  
  
"What is?" the Assassin said slightly startled.  
  
"You have some of a cleric's abilities, yes? Well, I figured that if you had some of those, why couldn't you Fall? A Fallen Assassin, sounds kinda funny doesn't it?"  
  
"Not especially," the Assassin growled and reached for her katana. She grasped the hilt and it burned her palm. She held the hilt tightly and the stench of burning skin rose from her again. She laid it down on the ground and looked at her hand bewildered.  
  
"You honestly didn't think you'd be able to touch that again," Anya laughed, "It's blessed, didn't you realize that?"  
  
The Assassin reached for a dagger but dropped the blade when it burned her. Reaching for another, and another, she got the same result. Anya only laughed even harder.  
  
Out of weapons, the Assassin settled for a spin kick. But instead of finding herself thrown across the room and colliding with a wall. She grunted and picked herself up. She attempted to run at Anya again, only to find the same result.  
  
"You won't beat me now girl, I'm far to advanced for you to actually do anything," she laughed as the Assassin warily picked herself up again, only to be forced against the floor. Her body ached and burned as she felt that she would be pressed into oblivion, yet again.  
  
"Kill me," the Assassin hissed, "come on, I can feel it. The blood lust, everybody gets it. The utter urge to kill something. You're a hunter, top of a food chain, just kill me. Come on, do it."  
  
The pressure increased slightly then released in a hurry.  
  
"Your mind games won't work on me," Anya said in a cold tone.  
  
"Won't they?" the Assassin questioned picking her broken body off the floor.  
  
She strolled casually along the walls, eyeing all the weapons that adorned it. She smiled inwardly.  
  
All were a deep and menacing black. She could feel the darkness radiating off of them, as she could feel the light off of her katana and various other weapons across the room. 'Stupid boy, blessing my weapons while I was sleeping. Shouldn't of trusted him to leave something unblessed.'  
  
She traced her finger along them almost longingly. Her wandering hands came to rest on a sword significantly bigger than her katana. Comparative in size to Sulmar's sword, its seemingly heavy double-edged blade shone darkly. The actual blades were sharper than any she had seen before, and she kept her katana's blade sharper than most thought possible. It was her odd affinity to sharp and pointy objects that somehow got her attention off of killing something and focusing on something so meticulous as honing a blade. The hilt was simple, dark metal and a black grip, nothing special. It was obvious that the center of attention for the weapon was the blade.  
  
Grasping it in her hand, she lifted it lightly and rotated her wrist. It moved nimbly in her hand. She grabbed the sheath off the wall and put it on. Sheathing the sword, she moved on tracing the wall with her fingers again. They itched when she ran them along a hefty quarterstaff. Intricately carved with ravens on (what else?) dark wood, she smiled at it. It was a beautiful weapon, formidable against some of the strongest, but she let it hang on the wall. She was partial to swords.  
  
"Shopping are we?" Anya's voice called behind the distracted Assassin.  
  
The Assassin slipped several daggers away when Anya's voice called again, this time casual.  
  
"You are free to take them, they are useless to me,"  
  
The Assassin smiled, already knowing that the necromancer didn't use weapons. She continued to pretend to be oblivious to Anya.  
  
Not getting a response, Anya continued to talk to the walking Assassin.  
  
"I guess I should set up a room for you here, to start, I suppose. You can't stay here forever. I suppose until you get on your feet-" she began to say with a smile when the Assassin seemingly disappeared.  
  
"What the," she said under her breath.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric was beginning to become bored with his task at hand. Seemingly endless lines of students continued to stream in the filling room. Originally, he only stunned them, not wishing harm on children. But it was when one of the first he stunned attacked him that he realized that if they were playing for keeps, so should he.  
  
So a rapidly growing pile of bodies was beginning to decrease his fighting radius. It didn't matter to him though, he would in the future and had fought in worse conditions, leaving him somewhat unfazed.  
  
It rubbed against his skin, this hindrance that these children would hinder him. The knot in his headache continued to press from the psychic blast that little punk gave him. The remains of the "punk" were somewhere under the massive pile of limbs and bodies. The stench of blood would have sent the Assassin on a killing spree long since and he wondered at her location. She was, in a way, attracted to fighting. He was at a loss for words as to why or how, but if there was a fight, either she started it, encouraged it, or ended it.  
  
He continued to muse as he cut down the mutant population.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dere. I'm done. Nobody's probably gonna read this anymore. Come to think of it, I doubt anybody's reading this now. But since when to I write for others. English class doesn't count. I write for me. Kept me from those damn blades so shut the fuck up if you don't like my story. I don't give a crap what you think, nor will I about this.  
  
Wow, see what I mean about the anger? I totally blew up on ya.  
  
Suppose it was better than my total melt down at lunch today when I started out yelling at some smart ass then proceeded to sob into my chicken fried steak, which tasted like shit to begin with. What's up with me?  
  
Oh well, enough of my self-evaluation of my sanity or lack thereof.  
  
Review would ya? 


	45. I hate everything about you

...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Cleric watched as the few remaining students fled down the hall. He sighed and flicked the blood off of the Avenger. 'Such a waste,' he thought sheathing the sword carefully. He turned to a shadow to slip into it and find the Assassin, but it wouldn't take him. Puzzled, he stepped back and tried again. Meeting the same result, he scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"She always leaves them open," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He sighed and began to concentrate on Anya's palace, knowing that the Assassin probably went there to beat the living shit out of her.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
The air around the Cleric's recently inserted form in the castle shifted angrily as he adjusted the Avenger at his hip. He noted Anya's decapitated body in the middle of the large room, beginning to wonder the whereabouts of the head. He ceased though, realizing that the Assassin probably did something in her rage.  
  
"Amys?" he called.  
  
No response.  
  
"Amys?"  
  
"Go away Dacius," the shadows called from all around.  
  
"Come on, I'm done with that stupid school. Let's just bail and find somewhere else new. Sound good?" he said smiling.  
  
"No," she paused, "no it doesn't."  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked hearing the wariness in her tone.  
  
"You have to go Dacius."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because things are different now, can't you sense it?" she pleaded.  
  
For the first time, the Cleric sensed a very weak necromancer in the room. His first instinct was to search and destroy. The immediate instant following the realization that that might have been the difference that the Assassin spoke of. All of the sudden, the world felt heavy and slow.  
  
"What," he stuttered, "How?"  
  
"Anya. She clasped this thing on me and I can't get it off. Couldn't even touch-"she began to say but her voice died in the shadows.  
  
The Cleric spied the pile of her weapons on the floor and the vacancies on the walls. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Can I see it? This thing?" he asked warily.  
  
He could sense her hesitation in responding.  
  
"I promise I won't do anything rash or stupid," he said solemnly.  
  
The Assassin's form stepped out of the shadow in front of him with a small smile on her face. "You? Not rash or stupid?"  
  
"No, you are the rash one," he said catching her small smile. Then the severity of the moment hit both and the small smiles flickered and extinguished. She held out the wrist bearing the black band. The Cleric reached out to touch it, but the instant the tips of his fingers touched it, he withdrew them cursing and the smell of singed flesh tainted the air. The Assassin drew her hand back nearly as quickly and held it protectively against her chest.  
  
The Cleric attempted to reach again for her arm but she stepped back. He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Things can't be the same now. There's this little voice in the back of my head just telling me to do terrible things to you. I know that it will grow and I definitely don't want to be around when it grows too strong. Dacius, I think its time to part ways," she said taking another step back.  
  
"What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
"Look, you're good, I'm evil. It's as simple as that. I can't get out of this thing and you can't touch it. We lost. We finally lost. Good bye Dacius, I hope that the way you choose to walk treats you fairly," and with that she disappeared in a shadow.  
  
The Cleric just stood in the empty room watching the shadow in disbelief before the air moved in an agitated manner and he too was gone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tis a short one. I know. Its something tho right? Life is slowly piecing back together for me. I'm getting a handle on school (sorta, except for that cursed Spanish and math....) and it's amazing how a new old car can get me and my father to stop fighting. Yeah, he got a 1985 Corvette. Red. Removable hard top. You know what that means for me this summer right? Sweetness.... Newho, we're working on it together. Only thing we fight on now is school. Which is a lot better than before. Life doesn't suck! Yay! 


	46. Last Kiss, as a request from Carrie

Hey! People reviewed! I'm not gonna review their reviews. Though I do love you all in your own special way.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Many, many years from that fateful day when the Assassin walked out on the Cleric forever, a lone figure walked among the remains of a ruined castle. A deep pit surrounded it and was full of long since solidified magma. Massive black stones and hunks of walls lay strewn about the inside of the frame.  
  
The figure kicked a small stone down the ravine and watched it fall. It tumbled loudly in the silence until it came to a dusty rest at the bottom. The figure turned, revealing the face of the Cleric whom we've all come to know and love. His face was impassive as he surveyed the scene. So many years ago, his life changed again. He wasn't used to being alone, and spending several centuries with the Assassin didn't remedy the severe loneliness he sometimes felt. To the untrained eye, he looked a mere 19 or 20, but years must have pressed for him to show much age at all. He sighed heavily and prepared to leave. He had begun to concentrate on his next destination when an evil presence filled his mind and his eyes narrowed. He instinctively fingered the hilt of his Avenger.  
  
"Oh come now Dacius, it hasn't been that long, has it? Don't tell me you couldn't sense me?" a mocking voice rang happily through the debris. The Cleric turned to face the Assassin. He was slightly surprised by her change in appearance but he didn't show it. Her formerly shifting hazel eyes had settled at a stormy gray with hints of amber. Her straight light brown hair was a mass of deep brown loose curls. The band still adorned her wrist, though with slight variation. It was still midnight black but silver scrollwork had been worked into it and several fire opals (very pretty I might add) were inlaid in the original piece. She wore a black band choker with fire opals that matched her bracelet. Her scar was still prominent on her face and her ears were still full of earrings, onyx and fire opals again. She still wore the black pants, slightly tighter and lower than before but in essence the same, and a tight black long sleeved shirt. The sword that she had stolen from Anya so long ago hung at her hip and her black painted nails tapped on it rhythmically. She grinned at him mockingly.  
  
"Amys," he said coolly.  
  
She merely inclined her head at her name.  
  
"What brings you here?" he said in the same cold manner.  
  
She smiled. "It seems, old friend, that you are the last of a dying breed," she stated totally ignoring his previous question.  
  
It was true; the numbers of clerics had dwindled dangerously. Necromancers were ferreting them out and horrific and powerful battles that leveled cities also leveled the fighters. This is not to be said that necromancers were in booming numbers either.  
  
"And it is said, that you are the last of a dead one," he said with a hint of venom in his tone.  
  
She smirked. "I shall take that as a compliment,"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be one."  
  
"It does say something to me though, doesn't it?" she questioned. "How would it be that I would survive while so many of my kind had died? And many of yours have fallen at my feet, have they not?" Her cordial smile was gone and she was serious now.  
  
The Cleric's eyes flashed in anger but soon returned to their impassive state. "I will avenge those whom you have brutally murdered," he rumbled in a low tone.  
  
"Will you now?" her light and uncaring air returned quickly. "I highly doubt that you would beat me, as so many before of your arrogant kind. You always were arrogant, even before I got a- different perspective- on things. You were always right and I wrong. Where did that get you? Alone and fighting an un-winnable fight. So long as there is good, there will be evil to counter it. Right now, that would be me," she smiled and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"Arrogant?" he asked, her conversation rumbling around in his head.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, never been called that before. Nonetheless," he said as he slowly and dramatically drew the Avenger.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me."  
  
"Ah, but I should. I will be your undoing, enjoy your last breaths," he said and he ran at her. She rolled her eyes and stepped sideways into a shadow. The Cleric hastily tried to stop himself before he went tumbling down the ravine.  
  
When he was fully upright again, the shadows seemed different. They moved unnaturally and hesitantly toward him.  
  
"And what does this do?" he scoffed.  
  
"I was told once, it was hard for Clerics to remain in shadow for too long. If they did, they Fell-"  
  
"So you intend to make me Fall?" he scoffed. "I'd kill myself first."  
  
"Hasty too. Always hasty. I don't want you to Fall. That would be too easy. I want you to fall at my blade. Even Clerics who had Fallen to our side retained that obnoxious arrogance. I truly grew weary of it. I killed a few until I was forbidden to," she sighed, "so many rules. I'm so tired of rules."  
  
The shadows stopped moving and she walked out. The shadows left a 200-meter radius. The Assassin pulled back her curly hair and stopped walking. She tipped her head backward and looked down the future field of battle at him. Her smirk had never left her face and the Cleric was beginning to tire of that mocking half smile.  
  
"Let's make this interesting," she said laughing. "I won't use dark magic and you can't use," she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "magic of light. Deal? That way we could see who truly is the better swordsman. Or should I say swordswoman?"  
  
"You call me arrogant? Fine. I won't use my magic. It's settled then," he rotated his wrist. "Oh yeah, nearly forgot. This time, I won't bring you back." He lunged at her and she laughed lightly while drawing her own weapon.  
  
"Don't worry, if I bring you back, it will only be to serve me," and her expression changed in a heartbeat into a cold and solemn mood.  
  
Metal on metal rang out as they moved faster than any eye could follow. Neither had landed on flesh as of yet, but it would not be long until one of the blades found skin.  
  
The Assassin's smile returned as she fought, though it did not seep to her eyes which remained their stormy gray without emotion. Logically, one should have fallen after the sixth or seventh ring of metal, but both were still going strong. They said nothing as they danced but it was clear what the other was thinking. The Cleric only saw a necromancer, and the Assassin only a cleric. The past was forgotten of both and there was only the here and now. Dark sparks danced around the Assassin's form as she fought both internally and externally. Inside her, the will to crush him with her magic was building up, but she was always foolishly one to stand by her word. So her magic's only outlet was the sparks that danced along her.  
  
"Having trouble?" the Cleric asked between attacks.  
  
"Not at all, thank you for asking," she hissed as she dodged an attack from him. Though her dodge came a bit too late. The blade came dangerously to her face and she was a hair's breadth from being clear of the blade when it found the flesh below her left eye, crisscrossing her old scar. Blood began to dribble thickly down her cheek and she stepped back several feet to touch her wound curiously, as if she had never seen the red substance pouring from her cheek. She flicked her fingers free and a dark anger swirled the amber in her eyes.  
  
"You cut me," she said barely above a whisper. "You actually cut me? Oh, for this you must pay dearly."  
  
Her form disappeared in plain sight and she reappeared in front of him only long enough to fake an attack to his chest and plant a hefty dagger in his side. She disappeared again and came back into view back in her original position.  
  
He bit his lip as he pulled the dagger from his side and glared at her. His eyes began to shift to their blue glow when he was about to heal someone and she set her jaw in frustration.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she muttered and leapt at him with all the momentum she could muster. He abandoned his healing effort and leapt to meet her halfway. Their swords collided halfway and in a brilliant flash of light that the sudden and powerful clash that their opposite weapons produced. Both were disarmed and thrown across the large area and skidded motionlessly to a rest. Neither moved. The silence was deafening and the sound of the dust settling back to the floor was as loud as a construction site.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, the Assassin stirred painfully and in a very sluggish motion. She rolled over from her prone position and lifted her head barely enough to see the Cleric's motionless form somewhere around a 100 yards from her. She sighed and lay her head back down. Her mind was fully operational, even if her body screamed in pain while breathing. She quickly surveyed the damage from her collision. Her arm was most definitely broken, as was her leg, judging from the awkward position that it bent. She had definitely cracked or broken ribs. Blood had begun to clot from a gash in her head and her hair stuck defiantly around it. Her face felt swollen and she winced as she shifted her arm. Tilting both arm and head she saw the serious road-rash from sliding. The whole underside of her right arm was bleeding and filled with gravel and dust. Her hip and thigh were a red and bloody mess, barely a hint of what they actually looked like. Her back was a little cut up also but not as bad. Biting her tongue hard, she forced herself into a sitting position. Her leg screamed and her arm was fire, but she got up. Sitting wobbly, she watched the Cleric still unmoving.  
  
She began to laugh bitterly. It was almost ironic. He nearly brought her to her downfall. Nearly. She still had breath. But what was funnier was that she had spent all that time with him and now she was his. Life truly does come back and bite you in the ass. Bites hard when it does too. Her bitter laughter was nearing on hysterics and her chest cried in pain but she couldn't seem to stop. She hadn't yet realized that tears fell freely down her face and the clotted wound had broken open again. Blood mingled with the tears, making it appear she was crying blood.  
  
Her laughter rocked the room and a lone dove that was watching from one of the remaining walls flew away in a rustle of feathers in fear of the crazy girl sitting in a pile of dust, rubble and blood. She laughed as the shadows began to collect her. She would lick her wounds elsewhere. The remnants of her laugh echoed sickly even after she was gone. The Cleric's spirit sighed from the air. He didn't find anything that funny.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That's it. I'm done. It's over. For real.  
  
We've had a good run, right? A lot has changed since I decided to actually post one of my stories that fateful day in July while I was bored at work. Hey, all good things tho, right?  
  
Much love to everyone who reviewed. And I mean everyone. Even people who only reviewed once. Perhaps I'll get over a hundred. That would just blow me away.  
  
Its funny, I did an entire season of swimming during this. Its officially over, nothing at all relating to do with the sport, on the 11th when I get my letterman's jacket. Oh yeah, Tigereyes lettered again and gets a jacket. Huzzah! Much love and as always, give love to swimmers (and any athlete for that matter) school sucks and boys have cooties. 


End file.
